Nickelodeon Rejects
by CrapperGeek
Summary: TUFF recruits Ronnie Anne with a hand me down group of "heroes", to find a lost agent.
1. Chapter 1

(A kid is shown in shadows)

Chief's voice: This is our last resort!

IN 2018

WHEN THE WORLD IS IN TROUBLE

Chief: We must send her in!

ONLY ONE TEAM CAN SAVE THE WORLD….

(The shadows reveal the girl)

Ronnie Anne: Um, what?

Otis: (steps in and wraps his arm around RA) Yes! Ha Ha! I'm finally going to be a superhero!

Ronnie Anne: Wait, I didn't sign up for this!

Bessie Hegginbottom: (steps in) OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! Time to unleash what the Mighty B is capable of! (she stretches her arms, which somewhat pushes her to the ground.)

Charlotte: Wow, we're actually going to be one of the heroes, Vendetta!

Vendetta: Hero?! Why would I want to be a stupid hero?! Or even be in this blasted fanfic?!

Ronnie Anne: I'm going to die.

NICKELODEON HEROES (Xero pops in from the roof and uses a laser beam to cross out the words HEROES, to add new ones)

NICKELODEON REJECTS

Xero: Well that hurt.

Rudy draws a large number.

2018.

Rudy: Coming soon to a site near you!

...

Tak: Hey, how come I wasn't in this trailer? I was one of the original Nicktoon heroes!

Mr. Blik: Because, Dodo boy, your show stunk!

Tak: But...I had games too!

 **This is coming after 3. I won't describe the plot yet, since 3 is still going, and this will give away MAJOR spoilers for that story. But yeah, this team consists of:**

Ronnie Anne (Loud House/Los Casagrandes) (I'm debating on using her family...the kids, not the adults)

Otis and Pip (Back at the Barnyard)

Bessie (Mighty B)

Agent Xero (The Modifyers)

Mr. Blik (Catscratch)

Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju)

Charlotte and Vendetta (Making Fiends)

Rudy, Snap and Penny (Chalkzone)

Originally, this started as an idea for a team of terrible Nick cartoons (DW, I don't hate these shows...besides Tak), then a stinger for after one of the stories, but I decided to make it it's own separate story. Basically, this is the GOTG and the Ant-Man and the Wasp of my series. So yeah, coming after 3.


	2. UPDATE

Well, I'm still completing 3, and while it's definitely not the Infinity War Style Story I wanted to be, and IMO, it's the weakest out of the bunch, I'll still finish it. It's not gonna end up like SKs, or else it'll just be a trend for me with these stories. Heck, I almost quit on 2, and looking back, it's still my favorite out of the series. But yeah, again, after 3, it's Rejects. But man, Im better at road trip adventures to stop the bad guy, especially with the whole team.

Then, we have the next NH story, which isn't 4, but a continuation of 3. Better yet, it's basically the true 3 adventure, while the real 3 is pretty much just build-up to it.

Then, I'll make a 4, except this one will be much different. It'll be a story that's more influenced by the games, with no dark things or any depressing moments. That, and a LOT of characters will be absent.

As for the main story of Rejects, I'm still working on it, or at least the main settings.


	3. Teaser Trailer

(View of the city covered in green ice)

Keswick: The world has faced uh-a catastrophe.

(A group of villains are shown rising down a platform)

Chief: One of our best agents are still out there.

(Petropolis is shown frozen)

Keswick: There appears to be one member of this hero group left.

…..

(Ronnie Anne drinks out of a juicebox)

Ronnie Anne: Wait, what?

NICKELODEON FAN STORIES

(Music: Fatboy Slim – Weapon Of Choice)

Ronnie Anne: You want me to lead what?

Keswick: Operation: Last Resort, a group of AH-heroes chosen randomly through beacon devices.

Ronnie Anne: (annoyed face) What do you mean randomly?

Keswick: Agent Xero, (shows Xero coming down from something and changing out of a disguise) an agent from an organization we don't know the name of.

Xero: Hello, I'm Agent Xero! (sticking her hand to RA)

Keswick: Any background information from her is unknown.

(Shows Otis jumping inside a lake)

Keswick: Otis, a cow from Farmer Buyer's barn, who goes by the superhero alias of Cowman.

Pip: And Ratboy!

(Tak shoots at creatures)

Keswick: Tak, a boy from the mythical land of AH-Pupununu, who carries his own magic known as Juju.

Tak: About time I become a hero!

(Bessie pretends to be an airplane)

Keswick: Bessie Higginbottom, a Honey Bee Scout under a possible delusion of becoming a superhero.

Bessie: We'll become the bestest of friends! (Hugging RA)

(Snap is shown riding a giant worm)

Keswick: Snap, a chalk drawing conjured up by a 10-year old boy named Rudy Tabooie. Mr. Blik, a housecat who's inherited the fortune of Edna Cramdilly.

Mr. Blik: I better be getting paid for this!

Keswick: And Charlotte, a possible human from the land of Gloomberg, ruled by an evil little girl named Vendetta.

Ronnie Anne: Why can't you give me cooler heroes, like a superhero family or something?

Keswick: Well, The X's are on vacation, and the Thundermans don't have their own cartoon.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Charlotte: Let's play some tunes!

(Radio plays Get Down Tonight)

Charlotte: Ooh, I love this song! (she starts dancing)

(Vendetta destroys the radio)

Vendetta: I FORBID MUSIC!

THIS FALL…

DO A LITTLE DANCE…

Otis: Road trip! (The entire group screams, as a ship is out of control)

MAKE A LITTLE LOVE…

 **THEY'RE NOT HEROES**

Ronnie Anne pulls out her purple weapons from 2, with a smirk on her face.

GET DOWN TONIGHT….

Tak summons his staff on enemies.

Xero kicks robots while riding a grappling hook.

Otis rides out of an explosion with a scooter.

Ronnie Anne looks up at an enemy.

Snaptrap raises his hands while laughing.

A giant spider creature chases after something.

 **BUT THEY'LL HAVE TO DO**

Rudy draws something with his chalk.

Bessie flies in the air.

Snap falls in the air.

Bobby is with one of the animals at the barn.

Vendetta unleashes fiends onto something.

Portia and Gwen exchange looks.

Carlota screams on a grappling hook.

Charlotte navigates through different traps trying to kill her.

Grudge roars

CJ happily runs with a plastic sword.

Tak fights Treloc

Carl does a fighting move.

Mr. Blik is swimming inside a pool.

Ronnie Anne punches the screen with her weapons.

Pip: (To Otis) You drive like someone who's not a boy, and someone who never got their show picked up because they were….um, what's the word I'm looking for?

Xero: A girl?

Pip: Yeah, you drive like a girl!

(Xero rolls her eyes)

(The ship shakes)

Ronnie Anne: I'm gonna die.

GET DOWN, GET DOWN GET DOWN, GET DOWN TONIGHT BABY

The ship the toons are in is being chased by a chalk dragon-like creature.

 **NICKELODEON REJECTS**

 **SEPTEMBER**

 **And yes, this is based on the Guardians trailer.**


	4. Opening: Chief and Keswick

**Cat: Hello, I'm Cat!**

 **Dog: And I'm Dog, and we're both from the 90's classic from our channel, CatDog!**

 **Cat: And we're here to begin this story, a new installment of the Nickelodeon Fanfic Ser-Ser-Ser-Ser…What?! You mean I was brought here to introduce fanfiction?!**

 **Dog: Aw but Cat, we're being recognized again!**

 **Cat: From a fanfiction?! Forget it, I'm not doing this anymore! We could've got our own reunion movie like that Football head or the baby kangaroo or that stupid alien, but NOOO, we have to introduce fanfics now! Well, I quit!**

 **Dog: (Looking worried) We're here to bring you the next story in this action-packed series, as we last left the series with a very…TRAGIC and sad ending! (Dog wipes his eyes). However, every raincloud is followed by a rainbow, and for this story, we focus on one of the heroes from Part II, Ronnie Anne, who also has her own show coming out next year!**

 **Cat: Yeah, some little girl gets a spin-off, but I, I mean, WE get nothing!**

 **Dog: We were in that one video game!**

 **Cat: Yeah, but who remembers it?**

 **Dog: Anyways, this follows her next adventure, with a group of Nicktoons that sort of have a so-and-so rep on their channel.**

 **Cat: By that, he means they stink!**

 **Dog: They do not stink! They just weren't appreciated by the network.**

 **Cat: They stink.**

 **Dog: So, without further a do, we're proud to bring you…**

 **Cliff: Hey, CatDog! Thought you could leave this story in one peace, huh?**

 **Cat: Oh lord, he included the Greasers!**

 **Shriek: Yeah,thought we could leave without beating up our stupid, BEAUTIFUL LOOKING DO…I mean, STUPID LOOKING CATDOG?!**

 **Lube: Yeah, yeah, yeah, stupid…eh?**

 **Cat: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! The writer won't allow you to beat us up!**

 **Cliff: You know what, Cat's right. We can't beat them up! So let's go after the person who's keeping us from doing what we love! Let's beat up this writer!**

 **Um, you do realize I can erase you guys out of the stor….**

 **Shriek: COME HERE, YOU LITTLE GEEK!**

 **No, no, no, NOOO! OUCH, ####, ####, #####...**

 **Cat: Nerd.**

 **Dog: Well um…on with the story!**

Minutes after Vicky's succeeding in freezing all the adults and enslaving all children of the world, TUFF headquarters began to get intel about this from their TUFF headquarters, due to one of their agents, Kitty Katswell, still being in that same universe. Yet, the whereabouts of their other agent, Dudley Puppy, were unknown at the moment. Yet, the agency's inventor and brains, Keswick, suggested one last resort to retrieve Kitty.

"We do have one AH-option for retrieving Agent Katswell." Keswick said. "We could send the Operation: Last Resort team."

"Operation Last Resort?! I thought we scrapped that dumb idea ages ago after the accident!" Chief Dumbrowski said.

"Actually, the accident was yesterday." Keswick said, as he thought back to the day before. After getting them out of the microwave, the inventor mutt was walking down a hall carrying seven small metal sphere-shaped trackers on a plate. "Aw, I love the smell of brand AH-new trackers!" Keswick said. "Now to have our best agents ingest these. It would be ashamed if something BA-bad happened to these BA-Babies!" Keswick then tripped over a pebble, as he slipped. Though the plate of trackers fell perfectly still on the ground, inches away from the universe teleporter, which was open.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Keswick said. Yet, at that moment, the plate somehow jumped BY ITSELF into the teleported. "My babies! NOOO! Wait, nobody even moved the plate! Great, the base is infested with ghosts again!" However, because the teleporter had no precise location, the seven chips were transported to seven different locations. The first one landed inside a flying rocket ship of two agents flying after a rat burglar, the second one landed inside some slop that a fat pig was eating, the third one landed in San Francisco, inside a row boat of Honey Bee Scouts, though the row boat was actually going at a fast rate during a race, led by one crazy scout determined to win the rowboat badge. "STROKESTROKESTROKESTROKESTROKESTROKESTROKE!" she shouted. The fourth one landed in a strange forest, inside a giant orangutan's fur, as the fifth one landed inside a bowl of cake mix, or what the cat that making it believed was cake mix, as it consisted of diablo sauce, clams, peanut butter and dung beetles. "I'm going to give my brother the best birthday cake ever!" the grey cat said. The sixth one landed near the feet of a blue girl who looked like a cutout. "Ooh! What a beautiful marble!" she said, as she gave a laugh. Finally, the seventh tracker landed inside a universe made entirely of chalk, landing inside the house of a blue superhero, who was busy sleeping.

...

"I hope those chips got some incredibly SKA-skilled superheroes, and not AH-a bunch of skilless wimps!" Keswick said.

"Send the guys anyway, because we've already lost Agent Puppy, and we can't afford to lose another agent! No seriously, we can't afford to lose another one, we already cut most of the agents to pay more of the debts!" Around them, the offices were completely desolate, as a tumbleweed passed them. "Wow, this place is too boring for me!" the tumbleweed said, as it walked out of the area with a suitcase.

"Chief, I've ah-ah-actually gotten intel that Agent Katswell has joined a group of young supposed heroes in that universe. However, we don't have any connection to KAH-Katswell or the team. Yet, there AH-appears to be one member of this hero group." Keswick said. "I'll send the coordinates of the trackers to wherever this team member's communication device is."

Meanwhile inside the base, some of the TUFF agents were screaming. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE TELEPORTER! IT'S FREEZING EVERYBODY!". Suddenly, the green ice started to cover the whole base up, freezing some of the TUFF agents.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Keswick screamed. "I TOLD YOU! THE TRANSPORTER IS NOT A TOY!"

"BUT THE GOVERNMENT SAID IT WAS!" The bunny screaming this got frozen.

"I have to send those coordinates fast!" Keswick said.

"KESWICK, HELP! I'M BECOMING A GREEN POPSICLE! I HATE GREEN POPSICLES!" the Chief was now frozen, as Keswick tried to type fast, as the moving ice reached his legs, covering them in ice. "No, I must! Finish! This!" Keswick was dragged to the ground, but he wasble to reach the button with his finger, finally activating the coordinates. However, the ice shut down the power to the entire HQ.

Yet, the computer turned on. "Now accessing, hologram mode!" it said, as a stick gave a quick scan of Chief and Keswick's frozen bodies. Then, another metal stick appeared, forming two new hologram bodies.

"Whoa! I'm a ghost!" the Chief said. "There really is an afterlife for roaches! Now to do the things I always dreamed of as a ghost: fly, go through walls, haunt my P.E teacher for flunking me!"

"Actually, Chief, we are just holograms." Keswick said.

"Oh!" the Chief said. "Forget that last part!"

"I managed to transfer our consciouses into UH-Holograms. All a part of my EHJICTWFBOAEBS, which stands for Emergency Holograms Just In Case The World Freezes Because Of AH-An Evil Baby Sitter!"

"That's an oddly specific name!" Chief said.

Keswick began looking at the screen. "And it looks like the coordinates have been sent! But we better get a good look at this mystery agent before…"

However, the door started banging. "Open up! This is the casino!" one of the animals said.

"Oh no! The jig is up! They found out we fixed the games!" the Chief said.

"Now, now, chief! Since we're holograms, they can't cause AH-any physical damage on us, unless they were holograms themselves, then it would hurt!" The members of the casino, consisting of a polar bear, a mole, a brown bear, a turkey and a moose, who were all dressed in tuxedos, kicked down the door. Somehow, all five of these animals were actually holograms.

"Ready for a simulated beatdown?!" the moose said, as the five pulled out weapons.

Keswick and the Chief screamed as Keswick pressed a button, sending them to find this mystery hero. What they didn't know was that they were about to embark one young girl on a journey…through heaven and hell, but mostly hell.

 **CRAPPER GEEK PRESENTS….**

 **NICKELODEON** **REJECTS**


	5. Chapter 1: The Casagrandes

**GREAT LAKES CITY**

In this urban city that has yet to be explored upon, perhaps sometime next year when this story will be outdated, one young girl with a purple hoodie was wearing little white headphones to music, dancing to the music, while trying to make her way back home. She then get on her skateboard, now riding her way through the sidewalk on the small wooden vehicle, through the hundreds of passing civilians. She swerved on the board to avoid the many citizens, who were mostly chewing her out.

"Hey! Watch it! Watch where you're skating, little brat!" they kept yelling, as she continued to skate her way. She wasn't at all worried about her surroundings, as she was enjoying this little ride of hers, to her own home. On her way, she quickly did a grind down a small staircase near the fountain. She then passed a nearby apple cart, grabbing a nearby apple, but right before she slipped the apple vendor guy a quick dollar and quarter. However, as the music started to blast in her ear, she could swear she heard screaming outside the sound of the music. Heck, it sounded like more than one person was screaming, as if some giant monster has entered the city. Car alarms were going off as well, but then were silenced for some reason. She quickly brushed it off. Meh, it's probably just some crazy thing. Not like I haven't seen enough of those in my life, she thought in her mind, as she continued her ride back home. She quickly passed through an alleyway, still with the only sound in her mind being the music. After passing by many buildings, she was finally outside her own house. Her mind was still focused on the music, that she didn't see the many citizens running into their houses, or the fact that something green was covering the entire block, along with her entire home. As she entered the house, she happily carried her skateboard, and stopped her music player.

"What's good, my loving…family?" Ronnie Anne immediately dropped her skateboard, as she saw the entire house was now frozen in a green substance. Frida was crying and Grandma Rosa was adding an authentic spice to a dish, which got caught in the middle of the ice. "Alright, weird stuff is always happening in the Casagrande residence!" Ronnie Anne told the reader. "But nothing like this! What's going on here?" she asked herself frightened. Suddenly, her pet, Lalo came running towards her, completely shaking in fear while licking her in comfort. "Lalo! You're not frozen!" Ronnie Anne happily said. "What's wrong boy? Do you know who did this? Was it Uncle Carlos again?"

She then heard screaming. Her older cousin Carlota ran out of her room. "Oh Ronnie, you're okay!" Carlota said, quickly giving her cousin a very tight hug. "Carlota, what happened? Was Uncle Carlos trying to fix the thermostat again?" she annoyingly asked. Of course, Carlos was right next to her as a frozen block of green, ramming into the walls with a book frozen in mid-air.

"I don't know what happened! I was doing my usual brushing routine when the house started to get covered in this green stuff! It's blocking me access from my dresses, and my cosmetics!" Carlota said, starting to freak out. Beside her was little baby Carlino, imitating her scared face.

"Get a hold of yourself,Carlota!" Ronnie Anne said, starting to slap her sobbing cousin in the face. "You're beginning to act like Aunt Frida! Now, I don't know what's going on, but we're going to get to the bottom of this!"

"And the entire city is like this!" Carlota asked.

"The entire city? What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne asked, as Carlota quickly opened up her room's window. "See for yourself!" she said completely frightened. Ronnie Anne stuck her entire head out the window, and gasped. She was shocked to see that it wasn't the apartment covered in green. The entire city was frozen, as many children were running around, screaming and crying for their parents.

However, RA's mood changed from frightened to determined, as she immediately knew what she had to do. She went into her room, which of course, was consumed by the green ice, and broke some of it covering her desk's drawers. Inside the last drawer was a black rectangular communication device, with Jimmy Neutron's logo, who was an old comrade Ronnie knew, when she helped her friend Lincoln save the world from evil alien bug creatures known as the Cluster. However, it was covered in make-up. "Who put all this make-up on my recaller?" she annoyingly said. "Carl!" She started to use the recaller. "I'm gotta call Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said. "They'd know what to do." She tried to pick up a signal, but she got nothing. "Lincoln? Lincoln? Can you hear me?" She then tried contacting Jimmy. "Neutron, we've got a problem! Neutron? Why is nobody answering?!" RA asked herself, as she slammed the recaller to the frozen desk.

"Little sis, you're okay!" Bobby said, running inside the house, along with CJ, who looked sad. She was hugging RA.

"Bobby, you're not frozen!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Grandpa turned into a popsicle!" CJ said.

"Grandpa's frozen too?!" RA asked. "And Mom's still at the hospital! We've got to find her!"

"Oh man, it's just like one of those apocalypse movies!" Bobby said, as he started to cry. "Wait a minute, my sweet Lori babe!" Bobby picked up his phone and dialed Lori.

Carl immediately entered through the front door, looking not sad, but mad. "Aw man!" Carl said. "I was just checking out some beautiful chikitas, then the whole city got covered in ice! It killed my juice!"

"Of course, you're more concerned with impressing girls than the fact that our family have become literal ice cubes!" Carlota said.

"No! She's not answering!" Bobby said. "I just hope my babe's alright! I just want her to see my face again, and go falling down into a long hole saying…."

…..

"AHHHHH!" Lori was still screaming as she was still falling with her friends inside Vicky's trap.

…..

"Whatever happened to our city, I know one of those evil guys are behind this." Ronnie Anne said.

"You mean it's those disgusting bug aliens again?" Carlota asked.

"I don't think it was those Clusters." RA said.

At that moment, the recaller started to beep. "Finally! Someone picks up!" RA said with a smile. Ronnie Anne pressed the answer button, except that it spawned the two holograms of the Chief and Keswick. The two of them fell to the ground, panting heavily. As they laid on the floor recovering from the roller coaster ride, RA and the Casagrandes were confused as what to believe, though CJ was smiling looking at the two.

"Next time, can we take the bus or some plane to another universe?" Chief asked.

"Not a good idea, boss. Prices for AH-Another Universe Airlines cost $90." Keswick said, using his finger to pull up the website.

"Stupid economy." Chief responded.

"Um…what?" The only words Ronnie Anne could say about this.

"Oh, um, hello, little girl. We're looking for the owner of…"

"AHHH! A BUG!" Carlota screamed, as she started slamming the Chief with her purse multiple times, knocking her down in pain. "Hey! Keswick, you told me that only other holograms can hurt us!" Chief said.

"It does, though holograms aren't resistant to leather, or killer bug spray either. Luckily, no one here has any…"

"Get it away! Get it away!" Carlota was about to shoot the Chief was a can of Buzz-integrate!, until Chief stopped her quickly. "STOP!" he yelled. "We just want the person who beeped us here!"

"I believe I'm the man you're looking for!" Carl said, posing himself, as RA pushed him away.

"I'm the one who let you…guys here." Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh, and AH-you must be…"

"Ronnie Anne?"

"Ronnie AH-Anne! We've come to recruit you for AH-our team, Operation Last Resort. Your mission is to find and lead the seven heroes we've chosen to recover our lost AH-agent, Kitty Katswell. We've re-AH-cieved intel that she's stranded in this universe!"

"Ooh! We're on a secret mission!" CJ said, actually liking this.

Ronnie Anne still had wide open eyes. "I'm still available! I've got the arms of a strong man!" Carlota then shoved Carl in the stomach.

"Sounds like...something. But quick question."

"Yes?"

"Who are you guys?!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronnie, can't you see? They're aliens! I bet they're the ones who froze our family!" Bobby said. "Look at the dog! He's wearing glasses!"

"Oh, like you'd look AH-any better with these specs!" Keswick responded. " I mean, our apologies, we've forgot to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Chief Dumbrowski."

Keswick quickly pulled up some holograms to describe his point. "And I'm Keswick,as-AH the both of –UH-us are a part of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, referred to as TUFF, the #1 crime-stopping organization of all of Petropolis."

"We're not from this universe, Ronnie Anne."

"No, really?" Ronnie Anne responded. "But, a team of secret agent animals. Sounds kinda cool." Ronnie Anne said. "Quick question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you guys here?!"

"Well, if you paid attention to the few bits of dialogue above you…"

"I heard what you said, but why do you guys want me?"

"Your world is currently under the rule of an evil teenage babysitter named Vicky."

"Evil?" CJ said, looking shocked.

"Huh, an evil teenager? Sounds like someone just needs a good makeover!" Carlota said.

Keswick pulled up a picture of Vicky on the screen, which had her snake-like tongue coming out of her mouth. This made Carlota scream.

"Ew, forget what I just said, no makeover could ever fix such a hideous head like that!" Carlota said.

"Eh, I give her a 5." Carl said, as Carlota looked at him disgusted.

"We've received Intel that she used, as ridiculous as it sounds, FAH-fairy magic to turn the entire world into a wasteland, and freeze every human AH-adult standing on the planet's soil."

"Every adult? So that's why we're not frozen!" Ronnie Anne said. "But that means, Mom and Dad are frozen!"

"We've also received Intel that Katswell, along with our other great agent Dudley Puppy, have joined a group you were affiliated with." Chief continued. "While we've lost our contact with Agent Puppy, Agent Katswell still appears to be out there, along with others from your group."

"One of them being led by the one named Lincoln." Chief said.

"Lincoln?!"

"Yay, Lincoln's alive!" CJ cheered.

"You mean the president?!" Chief happily asked. "Kitty's with that guy on the penny?! Oh, I am so jealous!"

"I know! I always wanted to meet the guy on the penny!" Bobby said.

"Bobby, he's talking about Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said. "The Lincoln from Royal Woods! Our friend!"

"You mean the Little Loud?" Bobby asked.

"Which means Kitty's not meeting the guy on the penny!" Chief said. "AHA! That means I still can be the first guy in TUFF to meet him!"

"Um, Dumbo or whatever your name is, you do know that president guy is…?"

"Shhh!" Keswick said, interrupting Carlota. "Don't crush his dreams!" As this was going on, Dumbrowski was dreaming over a small picture of the president.

"Whatever, if this involves finding my friend, then I'm in!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Aw, little sis!" Bobby said. "Nothing as sweet as sticking up for your old boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne responded, blushing a bit.

"I'm just messing with you! And if little Link's alive, then my sweet Lori babe must be out there too!" Bobby said.

"You mean MY sweet baby! My beautiful big chikita!" Carl said, taking his jacket off revealing his tattoo.

"Not in the mood, Carl! I'm joining you, little sis!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, me too!" CJ said, running to RA.

"Count me in three!" Carlota said.

"You need me!" Carl said. "I'll take down these stupid evil dorks with my hunky face!" He gave a quick pose, which made Carlito blow a raspberry at him.

"You guys all want to come with me?" Ronnie Anne asked, with a smile on her face.

"We're not gonna lose our little cousin over some ugly evil thing again!" Carlota said.

"We're gonna teach this sitter for messing with the Casagrandes!" Bobby said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up guys." Ronnie Anne said, looking outside. "If she did this to the world, I don't want to know what that creep will do to us! We need to find Lincoln and the other friends. Pelswick…"

"It's Keswick."

"Whatever, I'm in for this big mission you'll give me, and I'm taking my family with me!"

"Well, I don't have the heart to sepAH-arate family, especially from a big UH-family man like me!" Keswick said.

"Casablanca family, you're all in!"

"It's Casagrande." Carlota responded.

"Hooray! We're gonna save the world! Just like superheroes!" CJ said.

"It won't be just you five." Chief responded. "You still have to find your aides, the seven chosen from Operation Last Resort."

"Why? We can just find whoever this Kitty is ourselves!"

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne. It's a mandatory TUFF procedure." Chief responded. "Besides, we've gone almost a month without breaking any rules!" Chief pulled out a calendar with stamps on them. "Go another four days and we get an all you can eat-palooza for Crime-Fighting Agents Who Don't Break Any Rules For A Month- at T.G.I Wednesdays!"

Ronnie Anne had barely a reaction to this. "You want me to find a bunch of guys, just so you two can go to a restaurant?" she asked.

"Please don't ruin it for us!" The Chief started begging on his knees. "We've haven't earned this for 67 years, and we can't go on our own to T.G.I Wednesdays! It cost $19 for buffalo wings! $19! They're what heaven tastes like in a bucket!"

Ronnie Anne sighed. "Fine, I'll help you find these heroes. I can't believe I'm doing this for some stupid buffet." As she was saying this, she grabbed her weapons from the Cluster battle, which she kept inside the same drawer. However, they were covered in slobber. "What? Ugh! Who was touching these?" Carlino gave a whistle, looking innocent.

"Wait, I have to do my face before we leave!" Carlota said.

"And I forgot to lock up the store!" Bobby said. "It's not safe with all those kids running around! They could steal all the snacks."

"Bobby, every kid is parent-less." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm pretty sure the last thing on their minds is to steal from stores."

…..

The store's shelves were a complete wreck, as if a tornado struck it. Cereal boxes were scattered on the floor spilling its contents on the tiles, along with lots of other snacks. The sodas were stolen out of the built in fridges, with the remaining of them being poured out. Though the medicine in the back to where the register was wasn't stolen. Bobby couldn't even make any sound from his mouth at the sight of this. His pupils were small, and his mouth was wide open. He was completely frozen from this sight.

"Or maybe not." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's okay." Carl said, patting the frozen Bobby. "Grandpa wouldn't be mad at you for this. He'd murder you and make me his #1 grandson!" Carlota punched Carl again. "OW!"

"Yo Ronnie!" a voice called a block from the store. It was Ronnie Anne's three former friends, Casey, Sameer, and Nikki.. Immediately, the holograms of Chief and Keswick hid inside the broken down store.

"Are you seeing all this?!" Nikki asked. "The whole city's green!"

"All of our parents have become frozen!" Casey said.

"Are we being invaded?!" Sameer asked.

Oh no, that's right! The guys! Ronnie Anne thought in her mind. I can't abandon them out here.

"Um, hey guys!" Ronnie Anne said. "What's up?"

"What's up?!" Casey asked. "Did you not hear what we've been saying? The whole city looks like something from an alien movie!"

"Say, maybe you guys can come with us!" Bobby said.

"Come with you guys? Where are you guys going?" Nikki asked.

"We're gonna go find Lincoln."

"Lincoln? Your friend from Royal Woods?" Casey asked. "Then we should come too!"

"You guys can't!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Why? We're not leaving without you!" Nikki said.

"No really, you guys can't!" RA said.

"Come on, why not, Ronnie?" Sameer asked.

"I can't tell you. It's um…"

"It's a secret!" CJ said.

"A secret? Look Ronnie, whatever you're hiding, it can't be as bad as any of this!"

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath. "Alright fine, here's the truth guys!" RA told the truth about why they can't help her find Lincoln. She told about how she was a member from a team of heroes, who she also called her other friends, when the world has to deal with any big universal threats, and about how she helped fight the Cluster invasion. She also told that she couldn't tell the guys about it, or else she would risk losing her memories, along with her family's as well. That, and face the threat of Jorgen, or as she described him, "A big scary guy with screaming at her." Of course, her friends believed her, due to the current condition of the world.

"So wait, you're some kind of superhero?" Casey asked.

"No, just when Lincoln needs me." Ronnie Anne responded.

"That sounds sick!" Nikki happily responded. "

"Though the secret agent animal thing sounds kind of stupid." Casey said.

"Hey!" Keswick said, running out of the store. "You wouldn't know a good secret agent even if you…I mean…" Keswick then stood on all four legs, running and panting like a dog. "BARK! BARK! BAHHHHHHHHRK! The jig is up, isn't it?"

"Whoa, there really are secret agent animals!" Casey said, as he started poking the hologram of Keswick. "But he's not even real!"

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Sameer said.

"Now you know how I felt with Lincoln and his new friends." Ronnie Anne responded.

However, a siren erupted, which blasted through all of the city, startling everyone. As all of the family turned to their right, they saw what looked like a herd of floating robots speeding at that direction. All of them were Green with Metal Orange hair on their heads.

"Robots!" C.J said, pointing his plastic sword at them.

"Must capture twerps! Aha! Aha! Aha!" One of the robots said, as they started grabbing running children, and putting them inside a little chest on their own chest.

"I got this guys!" Ronnie Anne said, pulling out her weapons, as her hands got covered with the giant purple metal gloves.

"Actually Ronnie, go ahead and save your friend." Nikki said.

"What? I can't leave you guys!"

"It's cool. We'll leave the saving the world stuff to you guys."

"We're going to defend our home!" Sameer said.

"Please, you guys don't have to do this!" Ronnie Anne said. "Let me fight them!"

"These guys froze our parents! It's time we give them a little payback!" Casey said.

"Go!" Nikki said.

"I'm already setting up our first person to find. Codename: Xero!" Keswick said, grabbing the recaller, and programming it. "Not with a Z of course, with an X, which makes it cooler!"

As the remainder of RA's family was transported to the first of Operation Last Resort, she was still shocked by the fact that she was going to leave her friends behind. Soon, the five family members teleported, with CJ giving a wave goodbye, still with the smile on his face. Now, all of the gang was onto the adventure.

As this was going on, one robot was searching for the three kids, looking inside an alley way. It heard noise inside a dumpster. "Time to finish this game of Hide and Go Die! Haha!Haha!" It checked inside the dumpster, but there was only a raccoon in it. Soon, Nikki knocked the robot's head off with a pipe, as it fell to the ground.

"You've been attacked by the Great Lakes Block, yo!" Nikki said leaning down, with Casey and Sameer looking at the head.

 **Yeah, next chapter, an old villain comes back. Also, trying my best to cautious around CJ, since well, I don't want to make a stereotype out of a character with down syndrome.**


	6. Chapter 2: Snap, Trap and Pop

**To answer Guest, Channel Chasers.**

The skies were dark red, and the whole area was desolate. On a hill, with a ground where all of the green grass has decimated, a squirrel, who was running around the wasteland, tried to find a tree filled with acorns, yet no green tree was in sight. Every single tree, or at least just their leaves, were taken when the freezing happened, along with any beauty found from nature. As the squirrel kept running, it was then caught by a giant slimy, brown-ish tentacle. It was grabbed from it's body, and lifted into the air.

"Who does this sitter think she is?" the creature holding the squirrel said, as it popped the squirrel in it's mouth. He tried to chew it, but then spit it right out, as the squirrel angrily fought his way out inside the mouth. It raised it's fist at the creature, and ran off, presumably looking for more acorns. The creature spoke in two voices: one sounded like Freddy Krueger, the other sounded like Princess Azula. It was wearing a dark suit, while one half of his face had four red eyes and dirt-like skin, while the other was a human face with brown hair, along with half a hat. "I tried to eliminate those meatbags. I put more effort into finding those little twerps than that rancid, inactive sitter ever did!" It was sitting on a large log, as it was saying this. "And what does she do in return?" It transformed it's entire body into Vicky. "I'm relieving you! You don't listen to me, you're gross, and your voice is stupid! You are fired!" it said in Vicky's voice, as it transformed back into it's regular form. "She created me, and now she doesn't want my services! Well, two can play at that game! Unlike her, I don't need magic to become strong." He fell to the ground again. "Yet, I'm slowly dying, and I can't show my face anywhere on this Earth, now that the sitter's in rule!" It then turned into a crow, and flew off the ground. "But I will rise from this state of decay. I will take down that sitter myself, and become the almighty villain of this universe!" It gave an evil laugh with both voices. "But first, I'll need help. I need to find villains who will ally me onto defeating this sitter. But who?" The crow continued flying over the ruined city, passing over the horrors that was going down, in downtown Dimmsdale.

…

Because of an unknown chain reaction, the city of Petropolis was still covered in the green ice, no thanks to the accident in TUFF's lab. Every animal who was an adult had their entire body trapped in the green ice, while the kids roamed around. Though instead of being scared wrecks, every child was having fun across the city, roaming around and causing mischief. Many buildings were covered in toilet paper, along with many drawings with crayon.

BAM! A space pod fell from the sky, landing on the hard green floor. Kicking out the door was one of Petropolis' most well known, but not really infamous villains.

"Whoo! That little detour through space felt like it was gonna go on forever!" Verminious Snaptrap, leader of the villain organization, D.O.O.M (Diabolical Order Of Mayhem) said, as he stepped out of the pod. "I'm glad we're back on Earth!"

"I don't know, boss." Ollie, one of his henchmen said. "I quite enjoyed the beautiful view of space for the past few hours."

"Yeah, well you're boring! And weird!" Snaptrap said. "Now, I, Verminious Snaptrap, shall resume unleashing evil onto…Hey, what happened to the city?!" Snaptrap barked, noticing everything was covered in a hard green substance. "I'm gone for a few hours, and someone has already turned Petropolis into a popsicle? That was supposed to be my plan two weeks from now! Those villains keep stealing my ideas! I need to stop posting my plans on my blog!"

"Eek! It's a villain from space!" a bunny child said staring at Snaptrap.

"The story's gonna go on hiatus!" another bunny said, as they both screamed and ran away.

"Children and their television." Snap brushed off.

"I know who was responsible for this, Snaptrap!" a little lamb child said, walking to Snaptrap.

"Whoa, kid, you got a scary voice!" Snaptrap said. "Puberty must've really hit you hard!"

"No, it is I, the Chameleon!" the kid transformed into the Chameleon with his high tech shapeshifting suit. "I survived this unknown freezing of all adults, because I was disguised as a child, trying to steal from everyone's wallets!"

"Wait, freezing of adults? You mean every adult in Petropolis is frozen?" Snaptrap asked. "Even my mom?! You know what this means?! She'll stop pestering me about cleaning up my room!"

"Boss, your mother is frozen!" Ollie said. "Why must you speak ill about her?"

"You're right! My mother really is gone!" Snaptrap said, as he started to get tears in his eyes. "My whole family's been frozen!" As Snaptrap walked, he laid his arm on the statue of a familiar friend, which made him gasp. "Oh no, Larry! You've been hit too!" Snaptrap said, as Larry's pose was of him standing on one leg, looking like he was screaming in terror. "My one and only brother-in-law! My favorite chew toy! I never got to tell you how you were the best stupid brother I've ever had!"

"Really?!" Larry said, as he moved his eyes, which made Snaptrap scream, along with Larry. "Larry! You're not frozen!"

"Well, duh!" Larry responded."I was still on the airplane! But when it landed, everything was covered in this green stuff!"

"But why do you look like you've been frozen as well?" Francisco asked.

"Oh, I'm just street performing!" Larry said. "I do it every other week and…Hey, those kids stole my money!" he said this as he was lifting up his hat.

"You know, what forget what I said. You're still a weirdo." Snaptrap said. "But if every adult is frozen, that means we're the only villains in Petropolis! Which means, we can do anything we want!"

"Already realized that!" The Chameleon said. "For I already went on a stealing spree from every house and store!" As he was saying this, The Chameleon held up gigantic bags of loot and other belongings. "Nothing screams a perfect opportunity to steal like an apocalypse. It's like a Black Friday sale, except without the hundreds of weirdos killing themselves over a shoe! Come on, even I wouldn't be that desperate!"

"Hold it, boss!" Francisco said. "This means TUFF HQ is also frozen!"

"And if it's frozen, then that means, we can go ice skating in it! And while we skate, we can point and laugh at Keswick and Browski's frozen bodies!"

"Actually, why don't we just go inside it and steal anything we want from it?" Ollie said.

"Or we can do that!" Snaptrap responded. "Which means I can steal from Keswick's secret snack stash!"

A bunny kid slid on the ice. "Hey, it's that guy who's afraid of chipmunks!" the kid pointed at Francisco.

"Haha! What a wuss of a croc!" the other one responded.

"Mister!" the Little Chipmunk Girl with a yellow dress said. "Why are you afraid of me?" Francisco fell on the ground screaming.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Snaptrap laughed, along with the Little Chipmunk Girl. "You're afraid of chipmunks!"

"I know! It's so funny!" the Chameleon said, as he laughed with Snaptrap.

"It's so hilarious! That's why I posted that embarrassing secret on the internet!" Larry laughed the hardest, but the Chameleon and Snaptrap stopped laughing. "What? Isn't it a riot?"

"Wow, Larry. Leaking Francisco's embarrassing secret? That's a new low, even for you!" Snaptrap responded. "I mean, I know your embarrassing secrets, but I don't go leaking them online! I just mock you in front of your face about them!"

"Oh come on! It's funny, isn't it?" Larry responded.

"Yes it is, but you are not! In fact, you're out of the chapter!" The Chameleon turned into a boxing glove, which Snaptrap used to punch Larry in the air, which sent him screaming. "Can you believe that guy?"

The rest of the gang went to TUFF HQ, where they burst through the door.

"Weird, I thought the casino took this place hours ago!" The Chameleon said.

"Oh man, they had a gambling night without us?!" Snaptrap asked, as the sound of a squeak was heard. They saw a shadow on the walls of a flying creature. "Oh no, it's the ghost of one of the agents!" Snaptrap snapped, as the Chameleon had to hold onto his shaking body.

"No, you nitwits! It is just I, Birdbrain!" the flying bird said. "Infiltrating TUFF's base for any pieces of machinery that will aid any of my future plans!"

"Nothing screams tomorrow like the present!" Zippy, Birdbrain's creature said.

"Hey, that was our plan!" Snaptrap said.

"I know! You posted it on your blog not about two minutes ago!" Birdbrain said, as Zippy held the laptop with her beak. "But it doesn't matter! I can't unleash use any machines of mayhem and chaos in this world, since it's already become a wasteland!"

"Hey boss, check out this dirt on the TUFF computer!" Francisco said. Right after brushing some dirt off the computer's panel.

"Francisco, I thought I told you not to go on those web…Hello, what's this?" Snaptrap saw coordinates on the computer. It showed a map of where Ronnie Anne's tracker is. Birdbrain started to use the computer, looking at more details about this.

"It appears that Dumbrowski and Keswick have transported themselves out of this universe, and onto another universe, where they are capturing seven unknown heroes, thanks to the help of some being who goes by the name of, Ronnie Anne!"

"Sounds like someone's got a bright future ahead of them!" Zippy said. "I'm both talking about you boss, and this Ronnie Anne!" Zippy winked at the audience.

"So, we've finally found our next big plan! We're going to follow Dumbrowski, Keswick and whoever this Ronnie Anne is, and go on an inter-universal stealing spree! Oh, this is going to be so glorious!" Snaptrap said.

"I've never stolen anything outside of my own universe before!" The Chameleon said. "This will be a landmark for crooks around the world!"

"Actually, since they're going after seven heroes, why don't we just find their seven villains and defeat these guys?" Francisco asked.

"Seven is definitely the lucky number!" Zippy said.

"Indeed we will. I still have my universal machine, for we can use it for this scheme!" Birdbrain said.

"Uh boss, we could just stay here and enjoy the many crimes here!" Ollie said.

"No Ollie, it's boring here! Besides, it's crazy with all these kids running around!" Snaptrap fell to the ground. His tail was tied to his legs. "Hey, brat! I know you were behind this!" A kitten kid chuckled and ran away.

"We need a name for our new villain group!" Francisco said.

"We shall abide by the name of…the Evil Syndicate!" Birdbrain said.

"Nah, that feels like the name from some silly science fiction cartoon!" Snaptrap said. "How about the DOOM syndicate?"

"Oh, like that sounds any more threatening!" Birdbrain responded.

"Look, you don't have to keep judging me man!" Snaptrap said. "

"We shall be the greatest league of villains ever!" The Chameleon said. "I hope these are excellent villains, and not a bunch of forgettable, bland noobs!"

"Come on, DOOM Syndicate! Let's do an evil laugh together!" The three villains, and the two henchmen gave an evil laugh, along with a giggling Zippy. Then, they stopped laughing, as Larry was laughing as well.

"I told you were out of the chapter!" the Chameleon as a boxing glove punched Larry again.

"Now, who's first on the list?"

"Just some individual who goes by the name of Xero..."

 **Next chapter, it's time to go to a universe that was never explored upon: The Modifyers.**

 **Also, some rules for my OC villain: The Shapeshifter, as described from 3. It can turn into only evil and scary things. As for it's weakness, you'll have to find out soon.**


	7. Chapter 3: Sub-Xero

**Boy, this one was pretty tough, since this show only had a pilot. But, I tried to get it done.**

In another universe, inside a London-style town that just screams wasted potential, a theft was being committed inside the Museum Of Odd Stuff. It was the same burglar from before, Rat. His last robbery involved stealing the All Seeing Eye, a relic that could give the correct answer to any question from existence. This time, he was after something different.

The rat crawled through an airvent, and jumped onto the ground. The entire "Dangerous Weapons" room was filled with infer-red beams, covering almost every inch of the area. He chuckled as he saw the piece of machinery inside a glass case.

"The Destruc-tonium!" Rat said. He pulled out a new weapon, which was a metal hand. It slowly slid through the beams, and stopped in front of the glass case. Claws sprouted out of the fingers, slicing a small hole through the case. It then went inside to grab the case. Rat was chuckling at this, until he another bug caught onto his nose. The Rat was about to sneeze again, slowly building up in his throat. Quickly, he used his cough to block the sneeze, stopping it from blowing his cover again.

"Whoo! Dodged a bullet right there!" Afterwards, he quickly flicked the bug off of his nose, which hit one of the infer-red beams, setting off the alarm.

"Only a 2 second difference!" the rat quickly ran back into the vents, which led to one of the roofs of the building. He ran without being detected from the nearby guards, escaping through one of the sewer holes in an alleyway. He pulled from his coat the relic he successfully stole.

"Yes, I have the Destruc-tonium! The piece of plutonium that holds some of the most destructive power of the universe! This will be the perfect battery to fuel up Baron Vain's world-ending Doomsday device! And who'll stop me but…" The rat got a slight tap on the shoulder. "What?! Can't you see I'm busy boasting about…Lacey Shadows!"

"Hello Rat!" she said in a British accent. "Long time no see!"

"YOU! You are not stopping me this time Shadows, or should I say, Agent Xero!" Rat said, pulling out a laser gun out of his pocket. Xero's briefcase then turned into a laser gun, as she put in front of Rat, still with the smirk on her face. "Now now! No need for any firefights!"

"I almost exposed you to the Baron for the liar you are!" Rat responded. "But his absent-mind thought that stupid communication ring of yours was just candy! Lord knows where that blasted ring ended up!"

"Sounds like the Baron of yours really trusts me, more so than he'll trust you!" she responded. "Now hand over the Destruc-tonium!"

"Forget it, double-agent!" Rat responded. "I'm not handing over anything to you!" The Rat quickly took a ball of smoke, using it to blind Xero, as he left the sewer, now roaming through the streets. On his mind, he's successfully outran the double agent. Now, his final move was to find Baron Vain's hideout.

At that moment, on the corner of a street, Ronnie Anne and her family appeared, with the Recaller still in RA's hands.

"Hey, we're in London!" Carlota said.

"Oh no, I promised Lori we'd visit this place on our first honeymoon when we get married!" Bobby said.

"Correction, when I, get married to that beautiful senorita!" Carl said. "And we're not going to this boring place!"

"Shut it, Carl! London is a landmark of beauty!" Carlota said. "Filled with some of the absolute best fashion designers of the world! And the people here are beautiful!" As she was saying this, a citizen turned around in her face. The man was a crocodile, with its' snout pointing at Carlota. This made her scream and run back. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" she screamed.

"What? You're scared of me because I'm a croc?!" it roared with a British accent. "You crazy Americans!" his ran off looking annoyed.

"Don't be mad! We Americans think Crocs are cool!" Bobby said.

"This isn't London! What kind of place is this?" Carlota asked, looking at the animal creatures walking around.

"It's just another universe, Carlota! But forget about him, now to find who this Xero guy is." Ronnie Anne said. At that moment, Rat ran into Carlota, which made her scream in terror. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Carlota started beating up Rat, stepping on him until he was unconscious. "Ugh, he ruined my dress!" Carlota screamed. "It smells like dirty sewer water!"

As Rat couldn't move any of his limbs, Xero gave him a quick kick in his buttocks, making him shriek, as the Destruc-tonium flew from his coat, striking Bobby in the face. He was able to catch it in his hands, despite feeling pain from it. "Sweet, I caught it on the first catch, yo!" Bobby said.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to regret leaving Great Lakes City!" Carlota said, shaking in fear.

"Relax, cousin. You'll get used to the weirdness." Ronnie Anne responded.

"I'll be taking that!" Xero said, taking the battery out of Bobby's hands. "And thank you for your services! You stopped the Rat in his tracks!"

"No problemo!" Bobby responded. "Bobby Santiago at your service!"

"Are you some kind of secret agent?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Do you know where we could find Agent Xero? We need her for um…"

"A secret mission!" CJ said.

"Secret mission? Funny, you fellas don't look like the type to be a part of any bit of espionage!"

"Look, we're not from here." Ronnie Anne said. "We're from some other world, and we need Xero for some super team I'm supposed to put together, for these two loons!"

"You? You're just a child!"

"Just take us to Xero! Please?"

"Fine, I'll show you where Xero is." Xero walked inside her nearby elevator jet.

"Awesome! A glass elevator! Are you gonna take us to a chocolate factory?" Bobby asked. Xero pressed a button on the side, closing the door, and sending the gang up. Rat woke up, and growled seeing the elevator fly in the air.

"Ooh! We can see the whole city from here!" CJ said, looking out the window, though the glass made the view entirely orange.

Xero felt disturbed, as it felt like something was holding onto her leg. It was a shaking Carl.

"What's the matter, little one?" Xero, still with her fake British accent, said. "Afraid of heights?"

"Yeah, Carl." Carlota said. "Are you?"

"No way! I ain't afraid of flying!" Carl said. "I'm no wuss! Why would I be afraid of being…this high?!" He looked down through the glass window, shaking in fear. "So scary…for a sissy!" he growled.

The elevator entered through a hole in a giant black ship in the sky. Soon, the elevator's main door popped open, as the Casagrande's walked in through the lair, right after Xero stepped on pads on the floor, giving chimes and then lighting the place up.

"Welcome to my own little HQ." Xero said.

"Cool, now can you tell us where Xero is?"

"Actually, you've been looking at her the whole time!" she spun around, transforming herself into her regular agent clothes. She now had a white suit with very long dark pink and orange hair.

"Mama Frita!" Carl said, as it felt like he had hearts in his eyes. After that, her laser gun quickly turned back into Mole, her shapeshifting gadget.

"Hello, I'm Agent Xero!" she said in her regular voice, as she shook Ronnie Anne's hand. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't blow my cover."

"Yeah, because you already risked it with that ring!" Mole sarcastically said, as it fell on RA's face, as she quickly handed it back to the agent. Carl walked in front of RA, grabbing Xero's arm. "Hello, agent senorita!" he then kissed Xero's ring finger, as she started sweating in nervousness.

"Nice to meet you too, creepy little kid?" Xero responded.

"Reminds me of you with your obsession with boy bands!" Mole responded, crossing his arms in annoyance. "So, what was it about you needing me?"

"Oh, just this dog and bug sent me to get you." RA used the recaller to buzz in the two holograms in. At that moment, they were both sleeping.

"Guys. GUYS!" Ronnie Anne's voice woke up the two.

"I swear, I wasn't dreaming of ponies!" Chief said. "Oh, it's you, and you must be the first of our recruitments."

"Yeah, and you AH-are…?"

"Agent Xero, one of the best of the organization, the Modifyers!"

"We're a part of the Turbo Underground Fighting Force, also known as TUFF. You were selected from our tracking devices as a part of Operation Last Resort!"

"Whoo! Maybe those chips didn't recruit sissies!" Keswick said.

"What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne asked Keswick.

"Um, nothing!" Keswick brushed it off, which made RA squint her eyes in suspicion.

"For your mission, you must help us track down our lost agent, Kitty Katswell!"

"A mission from another universe? How bizarre!" Xero said. However, her ring started to give her trademark beeping sound.

"Whoops, my boss is calling!" Mole pressed the button on the ring. "2-0! Keep it coming!" he boasted.

"Katz calling. Status of the miss…wait, who are those visitors inside your base?" he asked.

"We got the Destruc-tonium!" Mole said. "We'll immediately send it through delivery!"

"By the way, Katz, we've received visitors from another organization!" Agent Xero said.

"Katz sir!" Chief said. "I'm the head of TUFF organization, not from this universe, and we need to recruit your agent for AH-one rescue mission! If you identification, it's right here!" Keswick pulled out his wallet, which had an ID for the Justin Beaver fanclub.

"Who's Justin Beaver?" Katz asked, as Chief's eyes squinted open.

"Don't you mean Justin Bieb.."

"THAT WAS FROM A FRIEND!" the Chief brushed off, cutting off Bobby, as he pulled out his real TUFF badge.

"Very well. Your request for Xero has been approved. Katz signing off." Katz hung up.

"I'm all yours now!" Xero said, giving a pose.

"Before we can accept you, we must see the beacon device that accidentally went...I mean, chose you!" Keswick said.

"What beacon device?" Xero asked.

"He means this!" Mole said, holding up the round beeping sphere. "Luckily, I kept this under near your boy band shrines!"

"Thank you for revealing that confidential information." Xero responded, looking completely annoyed. Keswick scanned the device with his holographic hands, which had all of Xero's basic information.

"Whoa, I'm actually working with a secret agent!" Ronnie Anne said. "Maybe this whole adventure won't be so bad."

"Say, why did they send you, kid?" Xero asked.

"It's Ronnie Anne, and it's because these two have an agent that knows my friend, Lincoln, both I have to find."

"And this must be your family." Xero asked. "Never seen an entire family be agents before."

"We're not secret agents, we're just following my sister!" Bobby said.

"We're new to this whole saving the world thing!" Carlota said.

"I like secret agents!" CJ said, playing around Xero.

"Aw, aren't you adorable?" Xero said.

"But I am still adorable too!" Carl said, blocking CJ's way. "And available!"

"Enough lollygagging, we have to find our second hero, Codename Buyer."

"Ha! I'm ready to meet this next cool hero!" Ronnie Anne said, cracking her knuckles, as she used the recaller to go to "Buyer's coordinates", but right after Xero's ring fell off again, with Mole quickly grabbing it. "Is it really that hard for this organization to get smaller rings?" Xero asked herself, as the gang was teleported.

….

The gang was now on a hill, with a bright blue sky and very green grass. (Yes, they were in 3D again.).

"Whoa, we're inside a computer again!" Bobby said.

"So, where does this hero live?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Actually, our coordinates point to AH-that place." Keswick said, as Ronnie Anne's smile faded, seeing where they were. They were hundreds of feet away from a small house, and a farm with a red barn. "I spoke too soon."

 **Now we get to one of the chapters I was most excited of writing about. I will try to show more of the comedy in the next chapter, plus one part that will be one of my favorites of the whole series, involving an infamous character. HAHA!**


	8. Chapter 4: Back To The Barnyard

"A farm?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Our next hero lives at a farm? Who did you two choose next? A cow?"

"According to our sources, the beacon device and who was AH-chosen, is inside AH-that barn!"

"Of course he is." Ronnie Anne responded, as the gang walked past the sign, passing by Farmer Buyer, the owner of the farm, sitting on his bench. Quickly, the two holograms hid back inside the recaller.

"Hello. What brings you all here?" he asked.

"Mr. farmer guy, we've come to your farm because um, how should we say this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We're here to recruit a man inside your barn, for our rescue team!" Xero said.

"Yeah, that." Ronnie Anne responded.

"A man inside my barn?" the Farmer laughed at this. "Oh, you funny children! There's no superheroes or secret agents inside that barn! Only my barn animals!"

"But according to the box, he really is inside the barn!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Ha! You remind me of that funny, yet very crazy Nora Beady that lives next to me!" Farmer said. "Seriously, she's a bad influence! But, I'll show to you that there's nothing in that barn but animals!" Farmer led the gang to the barn entrance. However, the gang heard noises coming from inside the barn.

"What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What was what?" the Farmer responded.

"That sound! I think it's coming from inside your barn." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's your talking animals, farmer dude!" Bobby said, as if the gang heard a party being cleaned up inside the barn.

"It's probably just the animals playing! What, you think they're having a party? Ha! Don't be foolish." The Farmer brushed off, as he opened the barn door. In front of their view were two cows, a rooster, a ferret, a pig, and a dog eating from buckets inside the barn.

"See? No talking animals!" the Farmer said, as the gang walked inside the barn.

"He's gotta be inside this barn." Ronnie Anne said, using the recaller to walk around the animals. Meanwhile, CJ was petting the female looking cow.

"What exactly are you doing, miss?" the Farmer asked.

"Trying to find who this mystery hero is!" Ronnie Anne said.

Walking around, RA stepped on the ferret's feet, which almost made him utter a real scream. But RA quickly turned her head, seeing the ferret stand on four legs, as its' eyes were wide open, shaking in pain.

"Getting closer to him and.." the recaller started beeping, as it was in front of the white cow. "Oh my god, he is a cow." Ronnie Anne said, as Otis gave a big grin.

"I think it's time for you fellers to leave." The Farmer said, shoving them out of the farm.

"But your cow is who we're looking for! I know it sounds stupid, and I can't believe those words are coming out of my mouth, but it's true!"

"You kids have been hanging around Nora Beady!" the Farmer said, as he closed the barn door.

"You don't understand, Farmer!" Ronnie Anne said.

"No, I understand everything. You're just a bunch of kids trying to get on my nerves, by spreading these lies with this secret agent and talking animal nonsense!"

"Actually, the secret agent part isn't a lie." Xero said. "I can have my boss…" She started to search her coat, as she discovered something was off her finger. "Where's my ring?!" Back in the barn, the pig gave a burp.

"Quick show them, Kendall and Brutowski, or whatever their names are!" Carlota said, as Ronnie Anne did exactly that, release the two holograms onto land.

"Um…" Keswick said. "Hello, Ms. Ronnie AH-Anne!" Keswick put on a robot voice, and started to imitate robot movements. "We're your simulated helpers, and not AH-AH-actual talking animals who transferred their consciousness to a computer!"

"Domo Arigato!" Chief said, as the Farmer shook his head at this.

"Oh, you guys are so dead!" Ronnie Anne responded.

The Farmer walked back to his house.

"We really are telling the truth!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I think your cow really does have…" Xero was then cut off, as her mouth, along with RA's was covered.

"OH, SILLY LITTLE MISS SUNNY AND MISS CORNFLAKE!" A cow dressed in overalls and green hair interrupted, speaking incredibly fast. "You escaped from the nut house again! That's the fourth time this week!"

"Whoa, you come from a nuthouse? That's sad!" the Farmer said. Ronnie Anne tried to mutter "I DO NOT COME FROM A NUT HOUSE!", but stopped mid exclamation as she turned her head towards who was covering her mouth, and noticed who it was, with her pupils shrinking.

"Yes, sir! These fellers come from The Asylum For The Criminally Insane Who Think Animals Can Talk! Would you silly little kids stop running off like that, and get back on the bus? It's pudding and bingo night tonight!" the cow said.

Ronnie Anne pulled the cow's hoof off her mouth. "You're that cow!"

"Oh silly Sunny, you think everyone looks like a cow! Just like how Cornflake here thinks everyone looks like a chicken!"

"Farmer, this is your cow! The one from your barn! The one we're looking for!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I swear, that Beady needs to stop being around children!" the Farmer said, walking back to his house.

"Well, time to go back on the bus! Or else Henry's gonna try to eat the bus driver again!" Otis said.

"He's a cow! How do you not see it, you idiot?!" Ronnie Anne started screaming. "HE'S YOUR STUPID COW!"

"Quick, we got to save Ronnie Anne! That guy who looks like a cow is turning our sister crazy!" Bobby said, as Carlota facepalmed at this.

The cow took the two around a tree, as Ronnie Anne immediately broke through Otis' grip.

"Now, you two have to listen to me! I'm not a talking cow!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I swear! It's just a costume!" Otis said.

"How can any moron not see through this obvious disguise?" Xero said looking at the cow.

"More morons than you'd expect, trust me." Otis responded. "But I'm not a cow!" Xero then quickly swiped Otis' wig off.

"Alright fine!" Otis took off his wig. "I'm a talking cow! But you cannot tell the farmer or anyone about…OW!" Bobby started pelting Otis in the back with a stick. "Give me back my sister, you mean man!" However, he saw Otis on the ground without his wig. "Hey! You're just a cow! Where did that freak go?"

Ronnie Anne, after rolling her eyes, put the wig back on Otis' head. "Bobby, this is the other guy!"

"You mean, you really are a talking cow?" Bobby asked. "That's so cool!"

"So you're not freaking out?" Otis asked.

"Freaking out? Over you? No way man! I dig talking animals!" Bobby responded.

"Besides, where we're from, we've witnessed much weirder things than a talking cow." Ronnie Anne said.

"Like a flying spaghetti monster?" Pip the mouse asked, jumping on Carlota's shoulder.

"No, more like robot alien…AHH! Talking rat!"

"Wait, big lady! I'm not…"

Carlota was flicked Pip off of her shoulder, who screamed from the fall as he rammed into the tree.

"It's fine Pip! The jig is up. They know our secret, but they're actually cool about it!"

"Oh thank you. Freddy, Peck! Put down the rope, tape and bat! They're cool!" Pip yelled.

"What a relief!" Freddy, the ferret, said in the back with his friend, Peck, the rooster. "Now I don't need to go through any crime guilt! But I thought you asked for a sledgehammer!" He then accidentally swung it at Peck's head, crushing him to the ground.

"OH NO! PECK! WHY DID I DO IT?! WHY?! CURSE MY PUNY REFLEXES! NOW I HAVE TO HIDE THE EVIDENCE, EAT YOUR REMAINS AND RELOCATE TO TIJUANA!"

"I'm still alive!" Peck responded, still in pain.

"Oh, never mind!" Freddy said, brushing him off, until he saw the guys in front. "None of you would've happened to hear any of that, would you?" he said in a gentle voice.

"Where am I?" Ronnie Anne asked herself, a little creeped out by this.

"So, what's this about you guys wanting me for some cool hero team?" Otis asked.

"Oh, we were sent by some dog and bug to get you. Apparently, you're some hero they…wait a minute!" Ronnie Anne turned to the holograms. "He's one of the guys you chose? A cow?! Do you even have any powers or quirks or anything special?!"

"Of course I do, little girl!" Otis said. "I have the quirk…of having the udders of justice. That, and being super crazy awesome!"

"Why did you pick him?" Ronnie Anne asked, not convinced.

"We didn't know he'd be like that!" Chief said, as Keswick quickly kicked him. "I mean, he's got the guts!"

"But you have the coordinates to these hero guys!" Xero said. "Shouldn't you know the basic facts about them?"

"Um, the tracking devices didn't scan all of their UH-information!" Keswick said, sweating in nervousness.

"Either that, or it sounds like you two don't know what you're doing!" Mole said, pointing his finger at them, but then he was grabbed by Pig.

"Ooh, a talking backscratcher! I always wanted one of these!" Pig said, using Mole to scratch his muddy back, while he was gasping for air. However, the rubbing ended up having him burp out something, which landed in Otis' hand. "Hey, it's that alien marble thing!" Otis said. Keswick scanned it, and out popped out Otis' stats, with also his interests.

 **LIKES:**

 **SPORTS BLOOPERS, PRANKS, ABBY...**

"Who's Abby?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Otis said, somehow throwing the hologram miles away to the Pizza Guys in their car.

"Dude, we got hit by a hologram!" the Pizza Guy said.

"RADICAL!" the other one said.

Back to the Barn, Pig's burping was not done yet, as he burped out a ring that landed Xero's hand. "You ate my ring?!" Xero asked.

"Oh sorry man, I didn't know that was your candy ring!" Pig responded, holding Mole in his hand who had a completely drained face, covered in muck and mud. "Not to be rude, but it tasted awful!"

"Because it's made from metal and wires, you hog!" Mole said.

"Those are some odd ingredients for candy!" Pig responded.

Xero tried putting the ring back on her finger, but it was covered in mud, with flies surrounding it, making her cringe in disgust.

"So, are you two going to answer my question?" Mole smirked.

"Um...Quit doubting us!" the Chief said. "We have full faith in the Last Resort team! Now if you excuse us, we're gonna…our batteries are dying!" The Chief and Keswick flew back inside the recaller's systems.

"My first trip out of my world, and I'm not only taking orders from two complete fools, but my ring was in a pig's stomach!" Xero said, walking down the hill.

"Just be glad that came out of his throat." Pip responded, on the ground. "He's accidentally eaten plenty of our stuff, and…"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Mole said, sushing Pip with his finger.

"If it wasn't for the Modifyer agent code, I would've stayed in my base!" Xero said

"Hey, you think that's bad? I'm doing this for some buffet!" Ronnie Anne said, as the two were walking down the hill.

"I thought you said this adventure was cool!" Bobby said.

"It was, until the cow entered the picture." Ronnie Anne said.

"Come on, little sis! Quit complaining." Bobby said. "Maybe this whole secret mission thing will lead to the coolest day of our lives!"

"So, am I in?" Otis asked.

"What do you think?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Awesome! I'm a part of the super team! Say, it's just like one of those superhero movies that lead up to a cinematic universe that every movie studio try to copy from!" Otis said. "I've got to brag to the others about this!"

"I like this cow's style!" Carl said.

Otis ran back to the farm, but as Peck got up, he accidentally stepped on him.

"SORRYPECKCANTTALK!" Otis responded.

"NO, OTIS KILLED PECK! NOW HE HAS TO EAT HIS REMAINS! BUT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO, I'LL HAVE TO HIDE THE EVIDENCE MYSELF!" Freddy stuck out his mouth.

"Dude, I'm still alive!" Peck said, getting up.

"Oh um…lovely day we're having!" Freddy said, brushing it off.

Otis ran to the barn, going to the rest of the animals. "Guys, you're not going to believe this!" Otis said.

"You got Brianna Texicana to the barn?!" Abby, the other cow answered.

"We're getting a futon?!" Duke, the farmer's dog said.

"No, not even close for any of you! I've been recruited for some superhero team!" Otis said.

"What's the name of the team? The Stupid Moronic Seven?" Betsy, Abby's cow friend responded.

"Hey, that's the name of the team in my story, which is a sequel to my love story about Peck and Abby!" Pig said, holding up a stack of stapled papers.

"Pig, I told you, I didn't want to be a part of your stupid fanfiction!" Abby said.

"Pig, I already told you, fanfiction is for guys with no dates, and it's nothing more than a bunch of stories about characters you didn't even create doing things they'd never actually do." Otis said.

Pig, as the chubby hog lifted Otis' story, which read "OTIS, THE COOLEST HERO EVAH!" "Like how you made Betsy in your story admit you're the coolest person ever..."

"I DIDNT WRITE THAT!" Otis interrupted. "And for your information Betsy, you haven't seen the team yet, so you can't judge! Ha!"

"Really? Is that your team?" Betsy pointed to RA's group, walking to the barn.

"Sup cow!" Bobby said, walking to Betsy. "We're the world's next heroes!"

"That's your super team?" Abby asked. "It just looks like a bunch of random people!"

"I'm pretty sure that's what the moron who chose Otis was thinking!" Betsy said. "No offense, human."

"Trust me, I'm just as annoyed about it as you are." Ronnie Anne responded to Betsy.

"Who cares about any of that? I'm going to save the world!" Otis said. "Wait a minute, I can't save the world! But I know who can!" Otis ran inside the barn, along with Pip.

"What's he doing?" Xero asked.

"Don't ask. You're about to see a Grade A example of a dork!" Betsy responded, as the guys waited for Otis. Soon, a door opened on the floor, hitting Duke in the face. Out came Otis and Pip in superhero costumes, which made RA and Xero's eyes widen.

"Cowman can!" Otis said.

"And Ratboy too!" Pip said, giving his trademark lip sound.

"Ooh, real superheroes!" CJ said, happily cheering around Otis.

"I'm getting a migraine just by looking at you in that thing!" Ronnie Anne said, covering her face.

"Welcome to the club, little girl." Betsy responded.

"Look, can we find this next hero, or whatever loser the bug and the dog caught?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course, we're off!" Otis said.

"Hold it Otis. What about the farmer?" Pip asked.

"We got it taken care of!" Peck said, as both the ferret and Peck were now inside a cow suit. Of course, it was a cheap looking suit. "The farmer won't even know you're here!"

"Are you kidding?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Your farmer can't possibly buy that lame costume!"

At that moment, Otis jumped behind a stack of hay, as the Farmer walked by the cow suit. Pig gave the cow sound. "MAAA-I mean, MOOO!"

"Good afternoon to you two, cow!" the farmer responded. Ronnie Anne and Xero's jaw dropped again.

"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity, little girl!" Otis said.

"Everything I know about modifying is a lie." Xero said, feeling dumbfounded.

"Since the farmer's distracted, let's do some world saving!" Otis said. But at that moment, the sheep started to hide beside the hay screaming, along with a lot of the farm animals, ran inside the barn.

"Oh great, he's coming!" Otis said.

"Who's coming?" Ronnie Anne asked.

SLAM! A gate door was kicked open by a chubby kid with a stream of curly hair that resembled orange macaroni and cheese.

"Hello stupid stinkies!" Snotty Boy said, with his two friends standing beside him. He held a slingshot, and shot a pebble at Freddy, which struck his eye. "OW! MY LEFT…I MEAN, FERRET FERRET FERRET!" he cried out in pain. "I MEAN, MAAA, I MEAN...I DON'T KNOW!"

"Really? You're all scared of some stupid kid?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Not scared, but he's really really annoying." Pip said, standing on RA's shoulder.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid, little girlie loser?!" Snotty taunted, walking closer to the little girl.

Ronnie Anne sighed as she cracked her knuckles. "Stand back." She started to walk towards the bully.

"Get away from me stupid girlie girl! I know karate!" Snotty did a few "moves", which really consisted of lifting his legs in the air and stretching his arms. Ronnie Anne, without hesitation, but feeling dumb by seeing the boy's moves, socked him in the face, then punched him in his stomach, and then kicked him square in the face, sending him falling down. Otis' jaw dropped at this sight, while Snotty's two friends ran off scared.

"Kid. You just did the whole world a favor." Pip said.

"Can we find the next guy now?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You better run, suckas!" Carl screamed at the running kids.

"Um, sure kid." Otis responded, looking over Snotty's body.

"Wait, I wanna go save the world too!" Abby said. "You can't forget The Justice Brood, including the one and only cowgirl! MOOOOOO!" Goddard's eyes shattered, making him bark angrily.

"Sorry Abby, this is a job only for Cowman and Ratboy!" Otis said.

"Wait, Abby? As in the one you said you li..." Xero said.

"LIES!" Otis interrupted. "No need to listen to her!"

"Oh, um, that's okay! I'll just watch over Freddy and Peck's diversion." Abby responded.

"Glad you understand, Abby!" Abby started to look a little heartbroken. RA saw this as they were about to leave, and felt a little saddened by her expression. However, knowing she had five others to find, she wanted to get this over with, and turned on the recaller, transporting them to the next location.

"You should honestly expect less from that doofus by now!" Betsy said. "He's always going to be the selfish moron." She then sighed. "If only he'd actually listened to his father."

"MAAA!" Pig said in the cowsuit.

"Shut up, moron!" Betsy responded.

"Hey, you do think we're Otis!" Freddy said, as Betsy punched the suit. "The disguise is working!" Freddy responded, with the sound of pain.

 **Next up, we return to the villains. Also, I'll find a way to bring Abbey and the others back to the future.**

 **R.I.P Tino Insana, the voice of the funniest Viewer Mail character from the show, Pig.**


	9. Chapter 5: Snappy Vs The Grey Baron

**Originally, this was going to be the Shapeshifter getting into Chalkzone, but I decided to cut that out, as the SS will return next chapter. Still gonna make this story simple, focusing on only two plots: heroes, and villains.**

Back in Xero's universe, her arch enemy/ally and Rat's boss, Baron Vain, was inside his hideout. The entrance was originally under a cemetery, but because the Baron was bored of living under dead things, he moved it to under a closed cathedral. At this point, it was the 6th time he moved the entrance that month. At that moment, Rat was being carried in by one of the other henchmen, who was a giant elephant. As Baron played his synthpop-sounding piano, the henchman tossed Rat in front of him.

"You foolish rat!" Baron said, running towards Rat. "You didn't retrieve the Destruc-tonium!"

"Please, Baron! It wasn't my fault! I would've had it if it wasn't for some cruddy family blocking my way!"

"If there are two things I hate more than anything…besides the sun…and people who talk at the theater, it's EXCUSES! And a henchman who fails TWICE at a task!"

"Please, I was so close this time!" Rat said.

"You've earned a one way ticket to…Korniyleus!" Baron said, as he pressed a red button on the wall, reading his name. Suddenly, a giant green monster fish erupted from the ocean. One of the giant henchmen started to push him in.

"No, give me another chance!" Rat said. "I won't blow it this time! I won't! NOOOO!"

At that moment, a beeping was heard on the piano.

"What's this? Intruders?" Baron asked, looking at the beeping. Suddenly, the sound of screaming started coming through the piano's pipes. It came closer and closer, until the screaming culprits came rushing out of the pipe. It was the DOOM crew.

"Whee! Let's go again!" Zippy cheered.

"Silence, Zippy!" Birdbrain responded.

Suddenly, Baron started to lean over the pile of DOOM villains. "Who dares enter my lair?! And how did you guys get in?! It's supposed to be a secret! Did you guys dox the hideout again?!"

Snaptrap gave a wicked smile. "Actually, this guy doxed your base!" Snaptrap said, pointing to Jerry.

"What?! No I…"

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Baron pulled a switch, which sent Jerry flying and screaming into Kornilysus's mouth.

"Haha! Now you'll know how it feels!" Rat laughed, but then he was pushed into the body of water.

"By the way, I know he didn't dox the base. I just love doing that!" Baron and Snaptrap laughed at this.

"Amen to that, brother!" Snaptrap responded.

"Anyways, back to business." Baron leaned in front of Snaptrap's face. "HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY BASE?!"

"We didn't know it was your base!" Snaptrap said. "And what's with your funny voice?"

"My voice?! Nothing's wrong with my voice! What's with YOUR funny voice?!"

"It's not as funny as those teeth of yours!"

"You do not mock my teeth!"

"Well, I'm gonna, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh really?!"

"Yes really?!" Baron and Snaptrap's faces were next to each other.

"Oh yeah, well it's not as funny as…"

"THE CHAMELEON'S EYES!" Both Baron and Snaptrap pointed, and then laughed.

"Of course, it's always my eyes that are the target." Chameleon said, as a fly landed on his eye, without him noticing. "Forget this, I'm gonna go steal stuff!" he suddenly left the base.

"Say, you want to join my team of villains?" Snaptrap happily asked.

"It'd be an absolute honor to!" Baron responded, as they both had an evil laugh.

"Um, what just happened?" the elephant henchmen of Baron's asked.

"I believe two villains with the mind of an adolescent talked eye to eye." Birdbrain said. "It's pure mother villain nature."

"I always wanted to join a league of villains!"

"But you own one, Baron!" one of the henchmen said.

"I DID NOT PERMIT YOU TO TALK!" Baron responded. "Besides, I own one, I'm not a part of one! There's a difference! Duh!"

Meanwhile, Rat crawled out of the water, and climbed his way back to where the concrete floor was. "What's this? Another rat?!" Rat asked.

"Yes, and already, I prefer him over you!" Baron said.

"Yeah, so beat it, inferior impostor!" Snaptrap said to the climbing rat.

As this was going on, Rat's eyes turned into puppy dog eyes. But then, his legs were grabbed by Kornyl, and soon, the creature popped him into his mouth.

"Yay! For once, I have another rat to keep me company!" Jerry said inside the mouth. "You want to see my stamp collection?"

"DIGEST ME ALREADY!" Rat shouted out loud.

"Awesome! We're new BVFs! Best Villain Friends!" Snaptrap said.

"So, new villain comrade, or BVF, or whatever slang the kids are saying!" Baron said. "What's the name of this villain team I'm now a part of?"

"We refer to ourselves as the DOOM Syndicate!" Snaptrap said.

"Meh, I don't like that name!" Baron said.

"Well too bad!" Snaptrap responded. "We already had a vote on it, and we're not doing any recounts! Ollie, what was the count again?"

"Boss, we never actually voted on the name!" Ollie responded.

"Way to let me down, bro!" Snaptrap responded. "But whatever, we're not changing the name!"

"Then you will not partake in my next big diabolical plan!" Baron responded.

"That doesn't matter! We already have a big diabolical plan!" Snaptrap said. "That we are not gonna tell you!"

"Oh yeah, well you don't deserve to know about my world destruction machine!"

"Oh yeah, well you don't deserve to know about our world destruction machine!"

"For the love of the Boobie Queen, could both of you put an end to your mindless bickering and move on to finding our next villain?!" Birdbrain snapped.

"He started it!" they both said, pointing at each other. "We really are great BVFs!"

"So, you have a world destruction machine yourself?" Baron asked.

"Indeed, and it's much cooler than yours!" Snaptrap said.

"Then, count me in! Only I get 21% of rights to the beam!" Baron said.

"21%?!" Birdbrain asked. "But it's my contraption! None of you get percentages on the beam but me!"

"Why you? Why do you get to hog up the percentages?" Snaptrap said.

"Because, oh I don't know, I CONSTRUCTED THE ENTIRE DEVICE!" Birdbrain said.

"That's no reason to hog the credit!" Baron said. "I hate percentage hoggers!"

"Actually, according to the villain code, every member of the syndicate must get 50/50 of the beam." Snaptrap said.

"Oh, here we go with that blasted code." Birdbrain said.

 **ONE HALF HOUR LATER... (In Barnyard Narrator Voice)**

"So, you get the blueprints, Snappy here gets the buttons and I get to keep the name!" Baron said.

"NO! NONE OF YOU IGNORANT PIECES OF DROSS GET NOTHING!" Birdbrain snapped.

"We're gonna discuss this until we can make an agreement!" Snaptrap said, as Birdbrain growled. "I'm sure our henchmen can wait!"

Meanwhile, back on ground, DOOM's henchmen, along with Baron's were at the movies together, after getting bored of the long debate over the rights to the beam. Even Korniyleus got bored by this, as he ate popcorn.

"Wait, are you guys watching a movie without me?!" Korniyleus punched Larry in his stomach. "OW!" he cried.

 **Short chapter, but next time, we go back to the main plot, along with the intro to the third hero.**


	10. Chapter 6: Bessie Bee Benson

**Yeah, this is when we really get into the characters.**

As the Shapeshifter continued flying through the air, searching for whoever could help it, the gang was now at their next location.

"Whoa! I'm in 2D!" Otis said.

"And check it out, I'm flat!" Pip said, falling to the ground like a piece of cardboard.

"You know, you remind me of someone on my old team." Ronnie Anne said. "Someone very annoying."

"So, which lucky weakling, I mean, hero is going to work with me next? I'm ready to take on my next challenge!" Otis asked, but then he looked around. "Whoa!"

Everyone looked around and saw their location. They were at Fisherman's Warf, San Francisco. The sky was completely dark gray, and every building and inch of the street looked ruined, with plenty of adults frozen. Even the entire ocean was frozen green. "Why does this place look so bad?"

"It's my world." Ronnie Anne said. Goddard walked to a nearby hydrant, and tapped on it, growling at it being completely covered by the frozen thing.

"You actually live in this world?" Xero asked.

"It looks like the apocalypse struck it!" Pip said.

"It did." Ronnie Anne said. "Some crazy babysitter took it, and froze the adults! Including my family…"

"Ouch." Xero said. "That's really gotta hurt.."

"That's why she has us by her side!" Bobby said.

"Meh, once I find my friend and whoever's left of that team I was on, we're all going to find that sitter who did this!" Ronnie Anne said. "But now, I have to find the one named…Honey Scout."

"Huh, looks kinda peaceful for an apocalypse." Otis said.

"Peaceful?!" Ronnie Anne barked.

"What? I was expecting flames or everyone fighting over something like in the movies!" Otis said.

"Are you guys like a super family or something?" Pip asked, standing on Carlota's shoulder.

"No, only Ronnie Anne's done the whole world saving thing." Carlota said. "We're just watching over her."

"Don't worry, guys." Otis said. "You have Cowman (and Ratboy, said Pip very fast) by your side! Together, we'll turn that babysitter into um….jelly? Yeah, total jelly, and nothing will stop our mission! Nothing will distract us...Ooh, a chocolate factory!" Otis ran to the door of a chocolate bakery, and tried pushing the door open. "NO!" he screamed. "Curse you, locks of the apocalypse!"

"Otis, try opening the door." Pip said, as Otis pulled the handle on the door, making the door open.

"Oh." Otis said. "CHOCOLATE!"

"Still not over them sending me some cow!" Ronnie Anne said, kicking a can, as she walked into the restaurant. "By the way, that kinda wasn't cool what you did to your friend. But not that I care."

"Who are we talking about again?" Otis asked, searching behind the counter.

"That Abbey cow girl or whatever." Ronnie Anne said. "You totally pushed her away!"

"Push her? I already told her, this job was meant for us. After all, I was chosen, not her." Otis responded. "I mean, three is too many!" Otis said.

"But I thought you liked her, Otis." Xero said, lifting her eyebrows.

"I already told you, we're just friends!" Otis said, still in denial, as he continued to look for the chocolate inside the restaurant. "Ugh, who runs out of chocolate during an apocalypse? I thought those were the two things that always survive an apocalypse!"

"Dude, it's always been cockroaches and oatmeal cookies that could survive the apocalypse!" Pip responded, as this was going on, a creature started to rise from the back of the counter.

"Oatmeal cookies? Really? Out of all the cookies to survive, why would it be oatmeal? Nobody even likes oatmeal!" As Otis was saying this, he was oblivious to the rising monster, which Ronnie Anne quickly backed away from, as she pulled out her weapons from her pocket again. Beside her, Xero pulled out two laser guns from inside her coat pockets. Outside, RA's family backed away, though Carl tried to stay where he was, looking tough.

"That's why they survive the apocalypse man! They're so unloved and untouched that they become resistant to the big one!" Pip said.

"Guys?" Ronnie Anne tried to say, aiming her gloves at the rising monster.

"Now you're making oatmeal cookies sound completely depressing!" Otis said.

"Guys?"

"You asked for it, man! Don't go blaming me for something you brought upon!" Pip said.

"Chocolate monster!" Bobby screamed, along with Carlota, as Otis and Pip turned their head at the rising chocolate creature above them, raising its' arms above the two, who were now screaming.

As the monster continued to rise, it was about to let out a big roar inside its' large gooey mouth, as RA was about to use her gloves to knock it out.

"RAAARRRR!" It continued to roar, except this wasn't some monstrous, scary and ear-piercing roar. It sounded like a somewhat high-pitched roar that sounded not scary, but more like a little kid with the voice of a comedian. This roar caused all the chocolate to melt, spreading it to all the toons. Goddard began licking it off of CJ, which made him giggle.

The chocolate melted off of the creature, only to reveal that this screaming creature was no monster, it was a little girl covered in a flood of chocolate, exhaling. The little girl had orange-ish hair, glasses, a gold uniform, a sash full of badges, and a brown hat.

"Sorry for the scare!" Bessie Higgginbottom said. "I just needed to stock up on some cholesterol , because a Honey Bee scout always requires a healthy and strong heart!"

Ronnie Anne's pupils shrunk again, as in her mind, it felt like she just stepped through a fiery inferno.

"OH. NO." she said.

"Hey, Ronnie, isn't that the crazy..." Ronnie covered Bobby's mouth.

"What's this? An actual talking cow and a mouse!" Bessie said, looking at the two animals.

"No, we're not!" Pip bluffed. "We're just humans stuck inside animal costumes after a bad radioactive incident!"

"Say, you two are my ticket to the talking animal discovery badge! But weird, it almost felt like I already met a talking animal before! Something reminiscent of a sponge!"

"God, tell me she doesn't remember the Cluster thing." Ronnie Anne said to herself.

"But, I don't recall any of that!" Bessie said, but then she walked up to Ronnie Anne's face. "Hello?" Ronnie Anne said, as Bessie was uncomfortably close to RA's face.

"You have somewhat of a familar face." Bessie said.

"Me? My face? I just have one of those faces, you know!" Ronnie Anne said, still sweating while bluffing.

"A familiar face of someone who I presumed I helped save the world with, along with plenty of other young adolescent males and females." Bessie said, as RA was still shaking.

"Eh, I help save the world everyday!" Bessie responded, as she stepped back.

"Phew! That was a close…"

"NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! You're Ronnie Anne! Lincoln Loud's friend from that super team that saved Earth from the Clusters!"

"Oh my god, she does remember." Ronnie Anne said silently, as if she was about to die.

"Say, I've been training for my next meeting with Jimmy Neutron!" Bessie said. "For I want to join the team to help my new comrades out, and earn the Save The World From Total Annihilation badge!" Ronnie Anne gave a squeak at this.

"Aw, you've made a new friend, sis!" Bobby said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING BOBBY." RA squeaked.

"Boy, I've never seen such a girl scout be so kooky." Pip said.

"I'm not a girl scout!" Bessie said, with her giant face scaring the little mouse. "I'm a part of the best of the best, the 100 to the percent, to per to the fect, the one and only, Honey Bee Scouts!"

"Honey Bee…Scouts?" Ronnie Anne's recaller started beeping as she pulled it out. It was beeping heavily in front of Bessie, who gave another one of her big unintentionally creepy grins. "I'm gonna die." Ronnie Anne told herself.

"Can…you excuse me for a moment?" Ronnie Anne asked, running out to the nearby alleyway.

"So, Honey Scout? You got any cookies we can munch on?" Otis asked.

"No, but we do produce all-natural, pure honey taffy!" Bessie said, pulling boxes from beside her. "The #1 most authentic, deluctible, scrumptious taffy in all of San Francisco!"

"I'll take it!" Pig said, coming out of nowhere and dumping all the taffy in his mouth. "Hi guys!" Pig then jumped away.

"Um...where did Pig come from?" Pip asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Otis said.

Back to the alley, Ronnie Anne called in the two holograms.

"Are you guys insane?!" Ronnie Anne barked.

"38%, as my sources tell me." Keswick responded, as RA brushed this off, right after trying to comprehend what the smart dog meant.

"You expect me to believe that some girl that sells cookies is a hero?!"

Bessie then popped out of a dumpster. "Correction, I sell Honey Bee Taffy! " She then saw the holograms, who were just as creeped out as RA.

Bessie gave a really big gasp at this. "I knew it wasn't too good to be true!" Bessie said. "There really were heroes after me! It really was Honey Bee Intuition, or at least after I found this mysterious marble device!" She said this as she held the beacon device in her fingers. "Those other scouts might've made fun of me, abandoned me and started their own resistance, but I knew better to stay here and wait for you guys! We're going to be the best team of heroes ever!" She said this as she was snuggling Ronnie Anne.

"Oh lord, we really did recruit losers!" Chief said.

"So Xero's robot guy was right! You guys really don't know what you're doing!" Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, how did you choose these heroes? A raffle?!"

"Actually, that was our second option." Keswick said, as Chief gave him a dirty look

"I mean, why couldn't you guys put me and my family with some super family or something? Why these guys?!"

"Well, the X's were on vacation, and the Thundermans don't have a cartoon!"

"Who? Ugh, nevermind, just for once guys, tell me the truth!" Ronnie Anne said, as both of the TUFF guys took a deep breath.

"Alright, Ronnie Anne. The truth is, we absolutely have no idea who my devices have chosen for the team!"

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know?" RA responded, crossing her arms.

"We were supposed to give these to seven of our toughest agents, but um…there was an accident. I was about give it to those agents, until…."

"We were attacked by wasps!" Chief threw in.

"Wasps! Yes of course!"

"Really?"

"Alright, you caught us." Chief said. "They were spiders…who shoot fire from their butts."

"Wow, you're a bad liar!" Keswick said.

"What?! I thought kids will believe anything that sounds cool!" Chief responded.

"Unbelievable! I'm stuck with a crazy girl, a cow, and some agent, all for you two liars. Forget your dumb mission, I'm going to find my friend!"

"Wait, you can't give up on our mission!" Chief said.

"Why not? So you two can eat at some stupid restaurant?"

"Yes!" Keswick responded with a fake smile, as Chief jumped to give the dog a big hit in the cheek. Ronnie Anne groaned.

"No wait, there are other reasons! Kitty is one of our best and strongest agents, and we can't lose her! You're the only one we were able to turn to!" Chief said.

"There's also the UH-matter of your friend, Lincoln." Keswick said. "He's with Kitty, perhaps now as I speak UH-of it!"

"How do I know you're not lying about that too?"

"Our last intel of Kitty was that he was with that boy!" Keswick said. "We promise that's the absolute truth, though there could be a possibility that he's dead!"

"KESWICK!" Chief shouted.

"Forget you guys, I'm out!" Ronnie started walking off, as Bessie blocked her way.

"Move, Bessie!" Ronnie Anne said, trying to go past Bessie, except as strong as RA was, she couldn't even go past Bessie's arms, as if they were giant metal pipes glued to the walls.

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne, but I'm appalled! You gave those two funny looking holograms your word!"

"You don't even know what's going on, Bessie! I never promised them anything!"

"It doesn't matter! Like the Honey Bee Scout code says, when there's a person in need of any assistance, life threatening or not, we abide by it!"

"Why thanks for standing by us, psycho girl!" Chief said.

"Yeah? Well I'm not a stupid girl scout or whatever you called it! I just want to find my friend!" Ronnie tried to get through. "I know he's out there! I just know it!"

"And that's what we'll help you do!" Chief said. "Look, we might be huge liars, and we weren't prepared for any of this, but Kitty still needs to be found! We have her approximate location, and we could lead you to there! You just have to trust us!"

"I'm not backing out!" Bessie said. "I have a code to follow, under the name of Miriam Breedlove!"

"What about Xero and Otis?" RA asked.

"I have a code to follow too, sadly." Xero said. "I must follow every mission given to me."

"I'm doing it for the fame!" Otis said. "I mean, the good of the world!" Otis whispered to Pip. "But mostly for the fame."

Ronnie Anne looked at her family. "Come on, little sis." Bobby said. "They need ya!"

"We can't find little Lincoln or any of his sisters alone!" Carlota said. "Maybe these guys really could help us!"

Ronnie Anne sighed, thinking back to how Lincoln could still be there. "Fine, I'll help you morons. But does that mean I still have to find those other dweebs?"

"Of course you do, we can't break protocol for the buffet!" Keswick said happily, as RA growled.

"Awesome! This is going to be one life-changing, heart and pulse-stopping, spine-tingling, adventure! We'll be the bestest of friends!" Bessie said, hugging RA, who was squealing in agony. "So, who's the leader in this? If the position's not taken, I'd strongly nominate myself for…"

"Actually, I'm appointing Ronnie Anne as leader for Operation Last Resort!" Chief said.

"Oh." Bessie said, deflating from the ground, as she felt disappointed.

"Me?! I can't be the leader!" Ronnie Anne said.

"She's right!" Otis said. "I should be the leader!"

"Well she has the key to finding our agent, RA." Chief said. "And according to TUFF proto…"

"I don't care about your stupid rules!" Ronnie Anne said. "I can't lead some team I don't even know!"

"She's right!" Carl said, pushing RA out of the way. "I'm the leader! I got the body, and the brains!"

"Or me!" Otis said, pushing the kid out of the way. "I'll lead all of us to victory!"

"Guys, guys, let my sister be the leader!" Bobby said. "I'm confident she'll know what to do!"

"Bobby, I, along with these two, don't even know what to do!" Ronnie Anne said.

"But you got the skills, cuz!" Carlota said.

"And you saved our family from those evil aliens!" CJ said.

"Besides, we like these new guys already!" Bobby said. "They're just like the little Loud's team of his."

"Lincoln's team had a boy genius, a kid with ghost powers, a talking sponge who knows karate, a kid with fairies, a teenage robot, an alien, and an actual superhero with some belt."

"What?! That sounds like the coolest team ever!" Otis said. "I should've been on it!"

"So far, besides Xero, we have a cow and a cookie…(COUGH), taffy selling girl scout! Why don't they give us a bunch of farting ducks, and superheroes in their underwear while they're at it?!"

"Oh lord!" Chief said. "I would've jumped off a cliff if I recruited those two duck guys, and Fanboy and Chum Chum!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sis, enough with the judging!" Bobby said. "It's like what the sponge dude would've said, everyone deserves a chance to be heroes!" RA took one look at Otis and Bessie, who were giving the puppy eyes, eyelash raising, smiling pose on their faces.

"Alright, you got yourselves a leader then!" Ronnie Anne said. "But I'm not doing this for you two. I'm doing it for Lincoln."

"Hooray!" CJ cheered.

"Thank you, Ronnie Anne!" Keswick said. "As a token of our appreciation, you and the team are all invited to the buffet." They both went back inside the recaller.

"Wait, do they got any chicken wings?!" Pip said, running towards the two. "Aw man!"

"So, what should we do now, leader?! Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"Bessie said, raising her arm to her head.

"How about you work on earning your "Be Quiet For The Rest Of The Trip" badge?!" Ronnie Anne was shaking angrily.

"Sorry, Ronnie. I earned that one last week!" Bessie pulled out the badge off her sash, which had a sushing face. Ronnie then literally shattered to pieces of glass on the floor.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yeah, this will still go with the next chapter, along with the return of Ben, Happy, Portia and Gwen...and Penny too, who I'm debating if she joins 3.5.**

 **Also, after seeing the new LH episode about the Casagrandes, I'll try to give the group more focus.**


	11. Chapter 6 II: The Graveyard Shifter

At that moment, two of Bessie's comrades, Ben, her brother, and Happy, her dog, crawled out of a nearby trashcan.

"You were right!" Ben said to Happy. "Trash-searching is fun!" Happy responded by giving a happy bark. The two of them turned their direction towards the group of heroes. "Hey, who are these guys?"

"Ben! Happy! I told you two! It's unsanitary to search for scraps of food in trashcans!" Bessie said. "Also, this is my new super team!"

"Super team? Can I join?" Ben asked, bouncing around.

"Sorry Ben, you have to ask the leader." Bessie said.

"Please don't call me that." Ronnie Anne asked.

"Besides, having full knowledge of you, you'll just have nightmares for the next 3 and a half weeks!"

"I will not!" Ben said. "But please, leader! Can I join your team?" Ben asked, jumping in front of RA's face.

"I don't know, your sister said..."

"PLEEEAASSSEEE!" Ben hung onto RA's face.

"Fine, just get off my face!" RA responded.

"YES!" Ben cheered. "Can't you believe it? We'll finally become a hero and a sidekick, Bessie!"

"We're just teammates, Ben!" Bessie said. "Besides, I already told you, you have a long way to become the Mighty B's sidekick!"

"The Mighty B?"

"Oh, just the future superhero I'll become once I earn every Honey Scout badge in existence!"

"Yeah? Well, the Mighty Bosom is no match for Cowman!" Otis said.

"Please, the Mighty B is one of the strongest heroes in all of the world!" Bessie responded. "Besides, Cowman doesn't have any superpowers!"

"Cowman doesn't need superpowers!" Otis responded. "He can take down your lame hero in the matter of seconds!"

"And with his awesome sidekick, Ratboy!" Pip said.

"Ha! A little mouse is no match for Bessie's sidekick, me!" Ben said.

"Stay out of this, Ben!" Bessie blocked off.

"Ben? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" Otis screamed, in his low Cowman voice.

"Because, that's the birth name of my little brother?"

"Sorry, my movie references got in my head again…sort of." Otis looked down sadly.

"Enough with the geek arguments, guys!" Ronnie Anne said, blocking the way.

"She's right, we have justice to…COWMANWINS….to serve!" Otis responded.

However, this was interrupted by Vickybots zoomed around the corner of the alleyway.

"Children, prepare to have the rest of your childhood faced with misery, and torture. AHHA!AHHA!AHHA!" one of the robots said.

"It's those robots again!" Bobby said.

"Finally, I get to use these things!" RA said, pulling out her weapons again.

"Be careful, nini!" Bobby said. The robots charged at RA, as she jumped in the air, and she started punching the robots, completely breaking them into pieces.

"Time for back-up!" Xero then took out her two laser guns, and started running and shooting at the robots. As she took out five of them, she quickly blew on the tip of her gun.

As this was going on, the Shapeshifter, as a crow, stopped around the battle scene, and gave an evil smile. "More heroes to feed off of." he said. "EXCELLENT."

Back on the ground, Otis quickly used his Cow-A-Rang, which wrapped around two of their necks, which he quickly ripped off. "I'M COWMAN!" he whispered.

"AND RATBOY."

Bessie was then running away from one of the robots, until it jumped in front of her. However, she then gave a gin, as she held up a wrench in front of the robot. It quickly disassembled into pieces. Goddard quickly backed away from Bessie, as he fired upon another robot.

Ronnie Anne saw these moves, and felt a little impressed by this.

Meanwhile, one of the robots grabbed Carlota, as she quickly screamed, spraying her perfume in it's face. "My eyes. Ahhhhh." the robot said it's monotone face. Soon, Carl made a run for it, and threw a trash lid at the robot's head. It bounced off her head, then flew back to him, which he screamed and dodged, and then the cover bounced off the wall, destroying the top of the robot's head.

"That's what you get, evil metal stupido!" Carl boasted, doing a victory dance for this.

Xero kept shooting, as she looked at her finger. "Oh come on, again?!" She then saw the ring stuck on one of the Vickybot's small metal fingers. But quickly, Mole turned into a buzzsaw, cutting the arm off, and retrieving the ring.

"When will you ever listen to me, and complain to our organization about the ring sizes?!" Mole asked.

"We have to get out of here! They're going to keep coming!" Xero said, seeing more Vickybots come.

"I'm on it! Now, we have to find…Juju." Ronnie Anne said, as she started to program the recaller, with all of the gang together. However, as more of the robots came, suddenly, all of them were dragged around the alley way, and the sound of them being obliterated was heard.

"Who was that?" Ronnie Anne asked. As the group ran to the corner to see who it was, they were shocked to see a familiar white-haired figure there.

"Guys!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, you're alive!" Ronnie Anne said, happily running to him.

"Ronnie Anne, I'm glad to see you again!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln!" CJ called out.

"Yes, I knew you were alive, my man!" Bobby cheered.

CJ ran to Lincoln, quickly giving him a hug. Though for some reason, Lincoln looked uneasy by the hug. CJ's smile then faded. "What happened to your eye?" CJ asked. Lincoln's right eye looked a little red.

"Oh that! I had to get it replaced!" Lincoln said. "I lost it running from those robo guys!"

Ronnie Anne started to raise her eyes in suspicion. "Hold on a minute, how did you get over here?" she asked.

"Oh, me and the other guys crashed our spaceship here! So glad we were able to find you guys!" Lincoln said.

"But where's your sisters? Where's…Lori?" Bobby asked, as Lincoln sadly turned to Bobby.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but…I couldn't save them." Lincoln said, as Bobby looked completely shocked by this.

"Aren't you sad?" CJ asked.

"Yes, I am, Ronnie Anne's cousin." Lincoln said. "I'm really sad about him."

"Okay." Ronnie Anne quickly kicked Lincoln in the face. "Who are you?!"

"Ronnie, what is with you? I'm your best friend!" Ronnie quickly punched Lincoln in the face again.

"Yeah, right! You don't even know CJ's name!" Ronnie threw Lincoln on the street.

"Sis, what are you doing?!" Bobby screamed.

"I've been through this stupid thing before!" Ronnie Anne said, punching Lincoln again. "You're one of those Clusters again, are you?!"

Lincoln suddenly got an evil smirk on his face. "No…I'm more terrifying than a Cluster!" Lincoln's arms turned into tentacles, sending RA flying back. It gave an evil laugh, as it then turned into a giant vampire creature. Ronnie Anne looked up, as everyone was freaked out by this, even Otis, who ran behind the alleyway. Ben jumped into Happy's arm, only to quickly drop him down.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lincoln?!" Ronnie Anne screamed, as she wasn't backing away from the creature.

"Oh nothing. Though your friend is as good as DEAD!" the SS laughed, as he tried to attack the gang. They all ran, but quickly, RA pulled out the recaller, as the SS turned his tentacles into laser beams.

"Got milk, alien scum?!" Otis said, as he fired his utters in the monsters eyes, making him fall down and hit the sky with the laser beams.

"Change of plans! Let's find Juju!" RA said.

"Wait, don't forget about us!" Ben said, running towards the gang on top of Happy. At the very last second, he joined the group, as they exited out of SF. Soon, the SS looked around him, but saw none of the gang. "NOOOOOO!" it screamed, as it stuck its' arm through the building next to it, completely shattering the building. "I will have their heads on a platter, LITERALLY!" he screamed. However, he stopped his moping as he heard two girls around the corner. Two girls who remained uncaptured by the robots, as they were walking around in the Vickybot infested San Francisco.

"Ugh, I can't believe this is happening! Like, who even cares about the apocalypse anymore?" Portia, the daughter of the troop leader of the Honey Bee Scouts. She was walking around her alleyway, with her best friend and sidekick, Gwen. However, a Vickybot appeared in front of them, and quickly grabbed them by their legs. The two were dangling upside down, though both weren't at all frightened by the machine, but annoyed.

"Like, ew! Robots will always be ugly! Go back to Geekland, ugly machine!" Portia said to the robot holding her leg. However, at that moment, the robot started to tear up. "My simulated feelings are crushed. Wahhaha! Wahhaha!"

"Whoa, girl!" Gwen responded. "You really crushed her! With that attitude, we'll take down any losah' in our way!"

Suddenly, the shifter appeared around the corner, scaring the two girls.

"Hello, children!" it said with an evil smile.

"Gross! You're the most hideous thing I've seen!" Portia said, hiding behind Gwen. "Get away from me! You're gonna ruin my face!"

"I would've rather had that Santiago and that Higginbottom's head, but you two brats will do!"

"Hold on, did you just say Higginbottom?" Gwen asked. "As in Bessie Higginbottom?"

"Precisely." Gwen and Portia gave an evil exchange at each other.

"We can help you take down Messy Stinkin'Bottom, monster guy!" Gwen said.

"You?" he gave an evil laugh. "You're just two children, and lucky for me, I crave children!" the creature said.

"We know more about Higginbottom than you'll ever know, ugly guy!" Portia said.

"Forget it, children! No deal between us!" the SS said. However, at that moment, the Doom Syndicate (with Baron falling down), came into the part, making Portia shriek anymore.

"Why do we always have to fall down?!" Snaptrap barked, getting off of the pile.

"EW! A rat!" Portia said.

"EW! A stupid looking child!" Snaptrap responded. "See? It's annoying how you say it!"

Baron then looked at the giant shapeshifter, looking scared. "Who are you?" Baron asked.

"Jackpot." The Shifter said, still as the vampire creature said, giving a wicked smile. "I'm the most terrifying villain you'll ever meet! The scariest shapeshifter you'll ever meet, and I demand to be join your league of villains!"

"Sorry, we already have a shapeshifter!" Snaptrap said.

"Well then, you can make it a double!" the Shifter responded.

"Nope, we can't bend the rules! Any complaints, fill in the six page questionnaire first." Snaptrap pulled up a piece of paper, as the Shifter was thrown off by this.

"FORGET YOUR PAPERWORK!" he said, tearing up the paper, and lifting Snaptrap by his leg. "I'm in your group, or I'll make sure there won't be a group!"

"Okay, okay! No need to throw a fit about it!" Snaptrap said. "But you know we're breaking villain group codes just so you can get your way!"

"I don't think you'd care about whatever codes. Because if you let me in, I'll give you a little prize in return!" The Shifter coughed up rolled up blueprints, which slapped onto the ground. The blueprints were of a gigantic beam that opened up portals to other universes.

"Why, this looks like the plans to another chaos-bringing destruction beam! Even more advanced than mine!" Birdbrain said. "How'd you get your hands on these plans?"

"Some other evil syndicate had this before, but failed!" it replied. "However, I believe you villains can finish where those failures started! We'll be much greater than the Evil Syndicate!"

"Of course we are! We're the Doom Syndicate!" Snaptrap said.

"I'm never AGREEING TO THAT NAME!" Birdbrain responded.

"Too late! We agreed to it during that percentage argument!" Snaptrap said, as Birdbrain growled.

"I'd say, we're gonna need some adjustments to this plan!" Birdbrain said. "This only opens up holes to other dimensions!"

"Sounds like this plan has a few holes in it!" Zippy happily remarked, as the Shifter growled at the bird, making her gulp.

"Gentlemen, we've found our new big plan!" Birdbrain said.

"Shapeshifter guy, welcome to the DOOM Syndicate!" Snap said, shaking the creature's tentacle.

"Our Doom Syndicate will be victorious!" Baron laughed.

"And I will finally get my revenge." The Shifter said, rubbing his tentacles together.

"Hey evil guys." Gwen said, as all the villains turned in. "Need a little help?"

"Sure, kid." Snaptrap said. "Come along with us."

"What?!" Everyone, including Portia snapped. "You're actually letting two minors join our evil syndicate?!" Birdbrain snapped.

"This will ruin our reputation!" Baron said.

"Guys, stop being a bunch of babies! No child is too young for evil!"

"Evil? We just want to stop our four-eyed rival!" Gwen said.

"We? Like, don't drag me into this! I'd rather eat non-fat-free pizza with sugar than join those ugly beasts!" Portia said. "But, if it's to humiliate Bessie, I'm in! But hold on a minute" Portia whistled, as Penny, Bessie's friend came running around the corner, like a dog. "Hey, Portia! Where's Bessie?"

"Nowhere, now you're coming with us!" Portia barked.

"Okay." Penny happily responded.

"Alright, after this, no more children!" Baron said.

"You can't instruct me who not to include! I'm the leader!" Snaptrap said.

"You're going to sink our reputation if you keep including the little brats!" Baron said. As the two kept arguing, Chameleon came in with a bag of junk.

"Hey villain friends, you're all missing out on a good clearance sale!" Chameleon said. "Hey, who is this?"

"The new shapeshifter of the group!" Snaptrap said.

"Whoa, whoa Snap!" The Chameleon said. "Why do we need another shapeshifter in the group? I'm the shapeshifter!"

"Yeah, but this one pestered us into joining him!" Snaptrap said, looking annoyed.

"I'm the only slimy shapeshifter here!" Chameleon said, pointing his finger at the giant SS.

"You? Just a weakling of a reptile?" the Shifter growled, wrapping his tentacle around him. "You don't threaten me!"

"You don't threaten me either!" Chameleon said, as a pain shot in the shifter's stomach, making him growl in pain, turning back into his two faced form.

"Ha! While you're too busy having a stomachache, I just got done stealing a bunch of stuff, and boy did they have a lot of good stuff! They even have perfume for chameleons!" He pulled out a can reading Chameleon Spray.

"Of course, I should've known. He's a moron." the SS said, laying on the ground

"Um, lizard with the scary eyes.." Portia interrupted. "That stuff is like..." Gwen sushed Portia, trying to see the result. The Chameleon sprayed it in his face. "YEOWWWW! AH! THIS STUFF BURNS!" His face was covered with the blue and violet-ish paint, with his eyes screaming in pain.

The entire new Syndicate came back to DOOM's new HQ, thanks to Birdbrain's teleporting remote.

 **Yeah, now we got two new "villains" in the mix. I'd imagine in the future, they'd meet up with another pair of rich and snobby girls out to destroy their rival.**


	12. Chapter 7: Juju on ThatNo, Just No

In another universe, stood the land of Pupununu, a small village with many islands, filled with many mythical creatures. In that village, the old shaman Jibolba, was busy fixing a potion.

"AHHHH! Oh, it's you!" Jibolba said. "I haven't seen you in what feels like a decade! I know you can't see me, but you're reading my words, through a very magical square! You still are the very strange juju I've known since I met you! But it's not me the story's about, as that would go to my young apprentice, Tak. I presume right now, he's using his magic to defend our village, and not for selfish reasons."

….

Meanwhile, somewhere through the large Pupununu jungle, Tak, the young shaman, was running through the jungle. He jumped past a tree, and hid behind a rock, trying to remain undetected by an enemy.

"Take this!" Tak said, as he shot his staff at two life-sized wooden figurines with a target on it. He then did a flip past the rock, shooting his staff again at another wooden target. He then did a quick spin, shooting at another nearby target. He then jumped on a tree branch, which had a trampoline attached, as in the air, he shot at the targets on the ground, while giving an epic laugh. As he landed on the ground, he stopped dead in his tracks, moving his eyes towards the back of him. "Thought you can sneak up on me? How's about some of this, dirtbag?!" He shot his staff at what was supposed to be a wooden figurine of what looked like Tlaloc, (the evil sorcerer who tried to take over Pupununu several times), but instead, he shot at an actual bag of dirt.

"Oh no, I missed again!" Tak said, putting his hand of his head. "And that was my best round!"

"At least your time was 22 sand seconds!" Jeera, Tak's best friend, along with being the Chief of Pupununu's daughter. "Not that bad!" As she said this, she gave Tak her trademark punch to his arm.

"32 seconds? Is that really all you have to offer?" Lok, Jibolba's other apprentice said, walking towards Tak. "Stand aside, children. Let the great warrior Lok show you how it's done." Lok gave a battle cry, as instead of hitting the targets by the side of him, he charged towards the last figure. He stuck his head out as he charged, ramming past the small little targets in front of him like bowling pins. However, as he kept running, he stubbed his toe on a big rock, making him start to cry in pain.

"OW! MY STRONGEST TOE!" he screamed, as he was now out of control. However, he did end up ramming into the last figure, demolishing all of it's pieces. He then fell on his back in pain.

"How many seconds was that?" Lok asked.

"31." Jeera responded.

"Told you!"

"You didn't even hit the other enemies! You'd become lunch the minute they saw you, Lok!"

"Ha! I refuse to believe some small fry of an enemy can take me down." Lok said, lifting his abs.

"Remind me why you wanted to do this whole target practice thing, Tak." Jeera asked.

"I've been trying to train myself, Jeera."

"But you're like the coolest Shaman Pupununu's got! What do you need training for?"

"Thanks, but I still need to prepare myself. Ever since I saw that cave drawing, I've been trying to improve my combat skills."

"What cave drawing?"

….

Tak took Jeera, with Lok following, to the cave that had the drawing. Tak then pointed to the drawing. "There." He said. The drawing had a picture of a figure with a ghostly tale, the Atom symbol, a wand, and a yellow square.

"A ghost, some kind of tumbleweed, a star and a square?" Jeera said. "That's what you've been training for?"

"I'll let these guys explain it!" Tak clapped his hands. Suddenly, two floating creatures were busy picking a fight with each other on the ground.

"Flora, Fauna, what a lovely introduction!" Tak said.

"Tak! Hello again!" Flora happily said, getting off of her sister.

"Still not digging what Pupununu Puberty did to your voice!" Fauna rudely remarked.

"Can you two explain to Jeera here what this drawing means?" Tak asked.

"I can't, but dork here can!" Fauna insulted.

"Now, where were we?" Flora happily said, brushing off the annoyance at her sister. "Oh yes, the drawing. Well like I told you Tak, it says…a shaman will join a group of mysterious heroes, far outside the land of Pupununu, to take down an evil force! These heroes consist of, a boy with the powers of the spirit world, two other boys with their own magic, perhaps just as powerful as Juju magic, and a yellow sea serpent."

"See? All this because she took that boring cave drawing reading class!"

"At least unlike you, I didn't sleep through the classes!" Flora said.

"Please, it could've been worse. Wasn't as boring as that hieroglyphics class."

"How do you know that this drawing was referring to you?" Lok asked. "It said a Shaman, not a shaman named Tak. That means I'm a possibility! And I was born ready to meet this group of strong and legendary heroes!"

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared, sparking in front of the gang, making the two spirits disappear in fear. At this sight, the three hid behind a rock. They peeked outside of the rock to see who it was.

"Whoo! Did you guys see how I took down that monster guy?!" Otis bragged.

"Oh man, that thing was inches away from turning us into his dinner!" Ben said, shaking in fear. "What was that thing anyways?!"

"Whatever it was, it's probably on the hunt for us." Xero said.

Behind the rock, the three Pupu people were examining the whole thing.

"So…those are the heroes the drawing was talking about?" Tak asked.

"It can't be. Where's the talking sea serpent?" Jeera asked.

"I just can't believe it! Lincoln and my babe are…dead?" Bobby asked.

"Nuh uh! He's lying!" CJ said.

"You might be right, CJ." Ronnie Anne said. "Whoever that alien was, I won't believe anything it says."

"So does anybody know where we are?" Carlota asked.

"Hmm, this looks like an island set around the time of the Stone Age." Bessie said.

"Stone Age? Do you know what this means guys?" Otis said, having enough energy in him. "We can start the world here! We can invent everything that's never been invented, and become legends! Gentlemen, We can become, gods!"

"I don't care about any of that. We just need to find this Juju guy." Ronnie Anne said.

"Those are the heroes!" Tak said, outside the rock. "They must be looking for me!"

"Too late, man." Pip told Otis while standing on his shoulder. "They already know English, which means someone beat you!"

"Darn it!" Otis said.

"You mean for me!" Lok said, as he stepped past the rock. "Fellow heroes! It is me, the great warrior Lok, you are after!"

"Oh god, he's not wearing a shirt!" Ronnie Anne said, while Carlota blushed.

"I am prepared to join your legion, with no conditions whatsoever!" Lok said.

"Are you guys the heroes the prophecy was talking about?" Tak asked. "I don't see any sponges, but can any of you do magic?"

Immediately, Ronnie Anne got the idea of who Tak was referring to. "Whoa. Kid, you've got the wrong idea, we're not actually…" Otis immediately covered the girls' mouth.

"Why, yes! We are definitely the epic heroes this prophecy was talking about!" Otis said, as RA had another annoyed expression on her face.

"And I'm the cool one!" Carl lied, going in front of Otis. "And I am indeed, the chick magnet of the team!" Carl said this, picking up Jeera's arm. "Buzz off, weirdo." Jeera said, flicking Carl's nose.

"So much for being the cool one." Carlota laughed.

"Say, what was your friend about to say?" Jeera asked, acting suspicious.

"Oh, she meant to say that you got the wrong idea about us. We're not actually...as cool as that prophecy made us out to be! We're in fact, cooler, to the eight degree of infinity!" Otis gave a fake smile.

"Tak, I think these guys are frauds!" Jeera said.

"Oh man, she's not buying it!" Otis said.

"Dang, anyone back in our world would've believed us!" Pip said.

"Why don't we just quit with the lies and tell them the truth?" Ronnie Anne responded to the two. "You know, the thing nobody does anymore!"

"Ronnie, if we tell these guys the truth, they're going to think we're just a bunch of losers!" Otis said.

"All we got is that cookie…(Bessie gave a cough), I mean taffy lady!" Pip said.

"Hello?" Xero said, hearing the conversation. "You're forgetting the secret agent with her shapeshifting assistant!"

"Yeah well…we know nothing about you." Pip said, as Xero rolled her eyes.

"Cow dude, I'm sure these guys would be cool with you guys not being heroes." Bobby said. "We're from another world, and that's cool enough already!"

"Uh guys, hello?" Tak said, calling them.

"Oh sorry, we're just discussing battle strategies!" Otis said.

"Yeah, battle strategies!" Pip said.

"This isn't right! We can't just lie to these innocent electronic-less creatures!" Bessie said. "What should I do, Finger?" She then raised her frowning finger in front of her face. "Let them find a way out of their own mess? But the guilt will haunt me!"

"Are you talking to your finger?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Why yes, he's my little friend! He's my own personal cricket with an umbrella!" Bessie happily responded. Ronnie Anne was creeped out by this. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" Ronnie Anne asked herself, feeling like someone's hitting her in the head. However, her recaller started beeping, as she pulled it out.

"Whoa, what kind of magic is that?" Tak asked.

"Actually, where we're from, we refer to this manmade tracking and teleporting devices as…" Otis covered Mole's mouth. "Magic!" he said with a very enthusiastic tone. Mole then turned himself into a hammer and slammed Otis hoof. "OW!"

"This device is actually beeping at…you." Ronnie Anne pointed the device at Tak, which was going off.

"I think it means he's our next hero." Xero said.

"Ha! It was me, Lok!" Tak laughed.

"Oh come on! Why don't these prophecies EVER let me be the hero?!" Lok shouted. "Well I'll show those stupid cave drawings! I'm gonna be the great hero anyways! I still can't believe I'm a stupid sidekick!"

"Tak, these aren't even the heroes from the drawing!" Jeera said.

"But they are from another world, and they do need my help." Tak said.

"Please tell me you've at least got a power or something." Ronnie Anne said.

"Power? That's an understatement, miss!" Tak pulled out his staff, and shot a beam in the air, which unleashed a cloud of rain in the air. Goddard then ran away from the rain, as he was in the center of the cloud. "I'm the young shaman of Pupununu!"

Otis, Ben, and Pip started to crack up. "Can you say last part again?" Otis said.

"Shaman of Pupununu?" Tak responded, as the three boys died laughing, with even little Carlitos following along.

"Real mature, guys." Ronnie Anne said. "Nothing's that funny about Pupununu…" Even RA started to laugh along with them. "Sorry dude." She apologized to Tak.

"It's fine. I always thought it was a weird name for a village anyways." Tak responded.

"Meh, it's not as embarassing of a name as Kajolica!" Ben said. Of course, at that moment, a tree fell on Lok, smashing his body. "AHH! MY BACK! MY PERFECTLY HEROIC BACK!" Lok screamed.

"I forgot, don't ever say that word, guys." Ben said.

"Kojlica?" Otis started laughing. "That's the most embarassing name ever! Kojolica!" Otis was then stepped on by an elephant. "Sorry!" it said, as Otis was flat on the ground.

"Take the cake, wash your mate..." Ben said.

"No need for that Ben. They've learned their lesson." Bessie said.

"About what? Kojolica?" Otis said, as a meteor then crushed Happy, making everyones eyes wide open. "Whoops." Otis said, and then he had his eyes on Tak. "Um...say kid, you've got magic! Can you do something for me? I'd say, a prank for one of my friends named Betsy?"

"I can hear you!" Bessie said, crossing her arms next to Otis.

"Not you, Bessie! I was referring to my cow friend, Betsy!" Otis said, as Bessie gave a simple "HMM." and walked away.

"Sorry, talking cow. I've learned not to do the whole, using Juju magic for personal gain thing awhile ago." Tak responded.

"Aw man!" Otis said walking away, and silently muttering to himself. "You're not the kid from that TV show."

"At least we got a kid who has magic." Ronnie Anne said. "Now, to buzz in the two morons who made me get you." RA tried to call Chief and Keswick, however, something started to appear in the sky, as thunder clouds started to appear.

"Uh oh, I think another bad guy is coming." Pip said.

"Now what?!" Ronnie Anne barked.

Coming from the sky was none other, than the evil sorcerer Tlaloc.

"Tlaloc! He's come back!" Tak said.

"Hello, young shaman! I have returned to seek vengeance, again!" Tlaloc said.

"Oh no way I'm dealing with this." Ronnie Anne said, starting to use the recaller. However, it slipped out of RA's hands, as Tlaloc was using his own magic to lift it toward him.

"What's this?" Tlaloc asked. "Some sort of box with Juju magic?"

"Actually, it's a transporter device." Pip said. "You can use it to go to other universe…" Mole knocked Pip in the head.

"You mean, there are other worlds out there, where I can unleash my power? Excellent!" Tlaloc said.

"Way to go, Stuart!" Ronnie Anne said to Pip.

"Give back their magic box, Tlaloc!" Tak said.

"Besides, you don't even know how to use that thing!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I believe I will learn it's secrets, and when I do, I'll become the strongest, and most powerful sorcerer outside this universe!" Tlaloc said, as he laughed.

"Let's make this quick." Tak shot his staff at Tlaloc, which made him drop the box. RA then caught it with her hands. "Thanks, magic boy." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's Tak."

"Doh, I'm not going to lose this quickly." Tlaloc then turned into a bird, by that, I mean his real head with the body of a bird. He grabbed the recaller with his mouth, and carried off. He then sat on a nearby giant rock, spitting out the recaller. "And to rid of all of your little friends!" Tlaloc lifted his staff in the air, calling upon a bunch of running creatures with wood-like skin.

"Woodies!" Jeera said.

"How could you weaklings possibly catch me now?!" Tlaloc flew away.

"He had to be a bird!" Ronnie Anne said, sounding annoyed.

"But we don't have any wheels, and our legs are about to get eaten off by those monsters!" Ben said.

"Don't worry, children! I'll stop these Woodies!" Lok said, but then he took a good look at the herd running at them. "But we're outnumbered!" he said, turning around.

"Hey check it out!" Carlota said, pointing at a wooden vehicle nearby. "This thing looks like a limosine!"

"Hmm, how convenient!" Xero said.

"You mean Keeko's new crazy contraption?" Jeera asked. "Good luck with that. We don't have a stead to steer the thing!"

"Actually, we do have a steer to….steer the thing." Ronnie Anne said, sounding awkward at that last sentence. "And he's right next to us." She then looked at Otis.

"Don't look at me! I'm just a guy in a cow suit!" Otis said.

"As..."leader" of this team, I command you to steer the limo!" RA said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, there is absolutely no way you're making me carry that large piece of wood!"

 **10 SECONDS LATER…** (Yes, in the funny Barnyard narrator voice)

"Oh milk me!" Otis said, as he was whipped by Bessie, who for some reason, was dressed in a black top hat and suit, along with a beard. "GIDDY UP, SEABISCUIT!"

"Do you really have to wear the costume?!" Otis responded, as he was hit again. "Wait, did you just call me Seabiscuit?!" He was hit again, and finally, Otis carried off, running from the woodies. Inside the wooden vehicle, all the heroes, along with Tak's two friends followed Tlaloc, while being chased by running Woodies.

"Why couldn't it have been the dog?!" Otis asked, as Happy was having a drink in a wooden cup inside the car, with sunglasses on.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes, we get to another action part, with perhaps everyone playing a part. Also, I'm pretty sure this plot is reminscent of another crazy adventure. A little character with a hoodie who wants to find his/her friend, but is stuck with doing multiple tasks he/she doesn't want to do, along with meeting a bunch of crazy comrades. Though there are no giant poo monsters, or panther kings who want to turn her into a table leg.**


	13. Chapter 7 II: Something With Chalk

**Now we get an early introduction to these characters.**

As the chase was going on, inside a mini school in the Pupununu village, something magical, but not out of the ordinary for Pupununu standards, was happening. A hole opened up on a wall filled with recipes for potions, drawn with chalk. Out of this hole jumped two kids. One had brown hair and a green shirt, the other was tan, with red hair and glasses.

"Hold on! I can't erase this thing yet!" Rudy Tabooie said, as he snuck his head inside the portal. "Snap, get in here!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Snap returned, running from what appeared to be a gigantic machine, made from many bits and pieces, that crawled on four spider-like mechanical legs. Snap quickly ran up the ladder that got Rudy and his friend Penny Sanchez into the hole. Snap quickly jumped out of the hole, as the giant machine made one last attack towards the gang, swinging it's legs through the hole. Yet, at the very last second, Rudy erased the hole, completely chopping off the mechanical leg.

"That was yet another close call!" Penny said.

"Skrawl really needs to find another hobby!" Rudy said. "Other than try to destroy me and steal my chalk!" In his hand was Rudy's piece of chalk. Except this one wasn't like any ordinary magic chalk stick. It was wished by fairies as a last resort from a 10-year old trying to help defend his friends. This one can draw things outside of the Chalkzone.

"So, where exactly are we?" Snap asked. "Some kind of jungle?"

"One thing's for sure, this is not our universe." Penny said. "I'm so grateful we were able to discover how the Chalkzone connects to other universes other than our own, or else we would've been there for as long as we live!"

"And if I opened a portal, whatever ruined the Earth would've destroyed the Chalkzone!" Rudy said.

"Well we're not gonna find a way out from here!" Snap said. "This whole place is just a jungle!"

"No need to make conclusions yet, Snap." Penny said. "Maybe we can find help or any resources to get us back to our home!"

"I doubt we'll find any help here, Penny." Rudy responded. "Why don't we just…wait, what's that noise?" Rudy heard noise coming across from them. It was the sound of a very girly scream, coming from the voice of a male cow. It was Otis dragging the cart away from the many woodies chasing them, with the entire team inside the wooden "limousine".

"Is that a screaming cow?" Snap asked.

"I think we might've found the solution." Penny smirked.

"That cow needs help!" Rudy said, as he pulled out his chalk. "Luckily, I have just the tool for him!" As Rudy was talking, him, among with his friends, didn't notice the mechanical tentacle still moving.

Back to the chase, Otis was still being whipped by Bessie, as he was running as fast as he could away from the Woodies.

"Faster, Seabiscuit, faster!" Bessie said.

"Why do you keep calling me Seabiscuit?!" Otis screamed, turning left and right, avoiding passing trees and huts, which ended up getting demolished anyways by the Woodies. Inside the cart, the rest of the team were inside, swerving and sliding from their left to their right. While CJ was enjoying the ride, everyone else wasn't. Ben felt car sick from the constant motion, Lok kept bumping his head from the very low roof, while Pip constantly kept flying from his left to his right.

"Is this really what you guys have to ride in back in your universe?" Jeera asked Xero.

"Trust me, it's nowhere near as nauseating as this!" Xero responded. "But a lot of people do drive as terrible as this!" Otis had his eyes on the two flyers in the air, as Goddard was chasing after bird Tlaloc. Tlaloc turned back into his human self, and tried firing at the car. "Have some of this,weaklings!" Tlaloc shouted. But then Tlaloc realized one thing as he looked down.

"Rats." Tlaloc fell to the ground, but quickly lifted himself up using some of his magic to levitate him. As he lifted himself from the ground, Otis was about to ram the car into him, as he gave a big scream. T screamed back, as he quickly fired a blast at the cart. Otis gave the sharpest turn to his right he has ever made, sending everyone inside the cart flying to their left. The blast did end up taking down a bunch of the Woodies.

"Otis, that was marvelous!" Bessie said.

"Woo! Thank goodness for those gymnastic classes!" Otis said.

"Guys, you're letting Tlaloc get away!" Tak said.

"Dude, I just saved you and everyone's lives!" Otis said. "Can't you see I'm trying to take a breath break?"

"But the Woodies!" Jeera said, as Otis turned back to see the Woodies still coming for them.

"Breath break over!" Otis said, as he continued running.

"We'll never reach him in time!" Tak said. "If only we had some sort of faster mode of, what you guys call, transportation!"

Ronnie Anne then got an idea. "Actually we do!" RA opened the car door.

"Little sis, what are you doing?" Bobby asked, hanging onto the car.

"That wizard's got my only chance to find Lincoln!" RA said. "I'm taking matters in my own hands! Say Tak, you've heard of a little something called skateboarding?"

"I know snowboarding, but I've never heard of skateboarding." Tak responded, a bit confused.

"Well, hang on to me, because you're about to learn it!" RA grabbed Tak's hand, as he quickly grabbed onto her back, and she quickly tapped her shoes, popping the same purple oval board. She jumped out of the car, as Carlota called her name. RA was off, as she was sliding past the car. Tak was now screaming as he was moving, since not only was he not in control of this, but he didn't know what to expect from this stranger.

"Taffy lady, follow my sister!" Bobby said.

"Step on it!" Bessie snapped at Otis, using the rope to his cow muzzle.

"I'm already going as fast as I can!" Otis responded.

RA was starting to catch up to where Tlaloc was at, as Tak was starting to get used to the ride, starting to enjoy it.

"Tak, I think it's time to pull out that stick!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Already on it!" Tak gloated, pulling his staff from behind his back, and aiming it at Tlaloc. "Eat Juju, Tlaloc!" Tak gave a quick zap at Tlaloc, striking him into a rock. At that point, the recaller dropped from his grasp, but RA quickly caught it

"My magic box! Oh, you've messed with the bull, shaman!" Tlaloc said. "Now for the horns!" He shot at Tak, as RA dodged the attacks to her left and right.

"My nini!" Bobby shouted. "Please, somebody needs to stop him! He's shooting beams at her!"

"Give me back the box!" Tlaloc shouted, firing more of his beams.

"Then it's about time I show that man my own beams!" Xero pulled out her laser guns, stuck her head out of the roof window, and started firing at Tlaloc, with both of her beams, striking him in the back again. Tlaloc growled at this, as Tak laughed at this sight. "I think your hero team is fending off Tlaloc!"

"I wish I can see that!" Ronnie Anne said, as she started to look shocked. "But right now, my focus is on what's in front of us!" In front of the two were floating spiral rock formations separate from the ground they were on, which resembled an upside down motorcycle ramp. Tak screamed at this, all while RA, trying to suck her fear in, closed her eyes. "Come on, board, grind this baby!" she said, as she jumped into the air, with Tak screaming. She landed at the start of the formation, grinding on the spiral rock, as even she started screaming with the boy.

Back to where the vehicle was, Tlaloc was following the small wooden car, shooting more of the beams from his hands.

"You know, if this wizard guy wants to stop us so bad, why doesn't he just shoot the wheels?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, dude, do you want him to hear you?!" Pip said, covering Bobby's mouth while stepping on his shoulder. At that moment, Tlaloc shot at the two back tires, sending the box dragging to the floor, scaring Otis.

"Too late." Tlaloc responded with a smirk.

"Way to go, Big Time Doofus!" Pip responded.

Everyone screamed as the wooden car was dragging onto the floor. Otis screamed again as he saw that in front of him, they were about to fly off the same cliff.

"Halt, Seabiscuit!" Bessie said.

"I can't! I'm in so much fear that I can't stop moving!" Otis said. "AND STOP CALLING ME SEABISCUIT!"

"But you're going to send us flying off the cliff! What sort of backwards logic is that?!" Bessie responded.

At that moment, Xero spotted the spiral rock platform in front of them.

"Do your thing." Xero commanded Mole.

"You know I hate it when you're not specific!" Mole responded, as he turned into a grappling hook. The hook shot out, somehow wrapping itself around the top rocky path, sending the wooden car hanging straight from the hook in Xero's arms. However, this plan had its' drawbacks, as it sent everyone inside the car hitting the front of them, completely breaking the vehicle, sending it flying to the unknown cloudy abyss on the bottom of the platforms. This was almost lethal for Bessie and Otis, as the cow was stuck to the vehicle, with Bessie hanging on to him. At this point, all of the riders were hanging on to each other's arms and legs. Yet, the baby woodies stopped at the cliff, running away from the area.

"Well, this is awkward." Pip said.

"Nothing to fear, children!" Lok boasted. "If we let go, we'll just respawn back to high ground!"

"That's only for you, Lok! Not these guys!" Jeera said.

"I'm not looking down! I'm not looking down!" Ben said, as he was heavily sweating, making Happy's hands slipping out of his grips of Ben's leg.

"Hold it, where's my little sister?" Bobby asked.

Tlaloc came floating in front of the hanging monkeys, with his hands at beams.

"No need to hang on to all of your dear lives, for I'm about to put an end to them!" Tlaloc said.

However, Otis made the sudden move, and started squirting milk at Tlaloc from where they were at.

"Drink your milk, Jafar?!" Otis shouted out.

"Milk? Is that really your best weapon?" Tlaloc snapped.

"Not unless we go at rapid fire!" Bessie said, as she grabbed Otis udders. "Kid, what are you..?" Bessie started spitting out milk like bullets in a gun at Tlaloc, making another cry at this. The shots were coming at the wizard like spitballs, even shooting him in the eye several times.

"That's what happens when you mess with a girl who's earned her cow milking badge!" Bessie said.

"Next time, leave the milking to me, kid." Otis responded.

Suddenly, the evil sorcerer was then shot by a gigantic wad of gum, pinning him to the dirt ground.

"Huh?" Tlaloc tried to fight his way out, but couldn't get past the strength of the gum. "What kind of Juju magic is this?!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue spaceship appeared to rise from the sky. "Look! A spaceship!" CJ said, falling down. The spaceship was actually a large blue-ish jet, and the back was open to reveal Ronnie Anne standing there.

"It's just Raspberry Bubble Gum!" Ronnie Anne boasted.

"Ronnie, you're alive!" Bobby cheered.

"What awesome flying creature is that?" Jeera said, with a big smile on her face from this sight.

"The coolest flying creature of all of existence: the spaceship!" Otis said.

Soon, the ship dipped down underneath the hanging toons, opening a roof compartment. Each of the toons landed one by one into the ship, landing onto a mattress, though the first three had a very unlucky landing, since Ben and Happy had to face Lok, Otis and even Bessie crushing their backs.

Bobby came running to RA, giving her a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Ronnie! I almost lost you!"

"Bobby, I'm fine!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Don't ever try something as dangerous and stupid as that again!" Bobby said.

"Please don't start acting like our parents, Bobby." Ronnie Anne said. "I can defend myself just fine!"

"But that wizard dude almost killed you!" Bobby said, following RA.

"Yo, Jeera!" Tak said, sitting on one of the seats inside the ship. "These heroes have got some awesome magic!"

"Why does this ship look like a drawing by a five year old?" Pip asked.

"Actually, it was drawn by a 10 year old!" Rudy said, turning from his seat near the main controls. "With his chalk!"

"You mean like magic?" Tak boasted. "Wow, these heroes really do have magic just as great as Juju!"

"Let's get out of here before that wizard guy finds us again!" Rudy said.

"Hold it!" Lok said. "I can't leave Pupununu unguarded, without one of its' best heroes! Tak, you stay with your band of children, I have a village to protect!" Lok jumped out of the back of the ship, falling back down to the white abyss. Of course, he did respawn back on the ship. "Woo! That never gets old! But seriously, can you guys take me back to the ground?" Lok asked, as Penny, the main driver of the spaceship, did exactly that.

"I better stay here too, Tak." Jeera said. "My dad's going to kill me if he found out I was on whatever that creature is!"

Tak sighed. "If only your dad wasn't such a buzzkill."

"Bring me back a souvenir though." Jeera said, punching Tak in the arm, as the ship went back on the ground. Jeera waved to Tak, while Lok bowed his head, as the ship took off back into the air. However, several woodies came back to face off with Lok.

"BRING IT ON!" Lok shouted, as he gave a battle cry, charging at the woodies. However, this battle led to him being punched, kicked and jumped on by the Woodies, as he started repeating "Ow! Ow!"

"So, who are you dudes?" Bobby asked.

"I'm Rudy and this is my friend Penny!"

"And I'm Rudy's greatest creation, the one, the only superhero of the Chalkzone, Snap!"

"Ooh, a real superhero!" CJ said. "I'm CJ!" He said, waving the drawing's hand. Following him was Carl, next to Penny.

"Hello, I'm Carlinos Casagrande!" he said, leaning over.

"Um, hello?" Penny nervously responded.

"I dig the glasses, chakita!" Carl said, making a purr sound.

"Time to take your vitamins, little brother!" Carlota said, dragging him back to the back, making him growl in embarrassment. As Carl sat down, Pip came to him. "Hey Carl, I can use some tips on getting a lady to like me!" Carl happily smiled at this.

"You know, I have my own dream of becoming a superhero!" Bessie said, with spit coming out of her mouth again. "Say I want to learn some of your secrets, and have some allies in the future! What are you struggles? What are you weaknesses?"

"Oh no, you're that cookie girl from when those aliens came." Snap said. "Lord help us all."

Bessie's smile faded. "Actually, I sell taffy. All-natural, not at all impostor…"

Ronnie pushed Bessie out of the way. "They get the point! I knew I recognized you guys! You were there from when those Clusters came!"

"Yeah yeah, family reunion over, let's find this next big hero guy!" Otis said, interrupting the gang.

"Actually Otis, Snap is our next hero." Ronnie Anne said. "At least we got an actual superhero this time."

"Yeah, so no need to be pushy, cow!" Snap said. "Now, where is the rest of this team?"

"Uh, bad news Snap, but this is the team." Ronnie Anne pointed to Otis, and behind him, Bessie, Tak and Xero.

"You can't be serious! I thought I was going to get something cool!" Snap said. "Instead, I'm on a team with a cow, a caveman, and a cookie lady?"

"Taffy!" Bessie whispered through her spitting teeth.

"Dude, I'm not a caveman!" Tak said. "I know magic, just like that chalk of yours!"

"Yeah, and I'm a superhero like you too!" Otis said. "I mean, I know a superhero like you too!"

"Um hello, you're forgetting the secret agent!" Xero said.

"Oh, and…you too." Snap said, annoying Xero again.

"Yeah, I'm kinda with Snap here." Rudy said. "I was really expecting something out of one of my comic books, or those awesome superhero movies."

"Um, what's a movie?" Tak asked Otis.

"Probably one of the most exciting things in the world. Seeing awesome moments on the big screen... until they reveal it's a cinematic universe and then you realize they're trying to rip off some other companies success." Tak was confused by this.

"He meant moving pictures on a big screen." Xero explained with Tak nodding in understanding.

"Man, I'm not even at your world, yet it still keeps getting stranger and stranger." Tak said.

"Don't be skeptical, guys." Penny said. "Maybe this group could still have their own unique assets to carry us throughout this adventure!"

"That leaves us with only two heroes left." Ronnie Anne said.

"Let's hope the next one isn't a big jerk like the rejected member of the Blue Guy Group down here!" Otis said.

"You're not winning any points from me either, bolvine!" Snap responded. "And for the record, I performed with the Blue Guy Group before! They're one of the best shows in Chalk Vegas besides the Fireplug Ballet!"

RA ignored this, and put her recaller onto the control panel, and plugged it in. "Penny, take us to whoever Cramdilly is!" Ronnie Anne pointed, as Penny started programming the ship to do just that. "We'll now be leaving this universe!" RA sat down on one of the seats in the ship.

"So, who is this Lincoln guy you're looking for?" Xero said, giving a smile at Ronnie Anne, while raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, just an old friend of hers, who's also a boy!" Carlota said, squeeing.

"Carlota, I already told you and the entire family, we were never boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ronnie Anne said. "He's just a friend."

"Oh sure, that's why you're risking your life to save his tiny butt." Bobby said. "I know I would've done the same with his sister, A.K.A my sweet babe, Lori!"

"Look, I'm…risking my life because he would've gone through the same thing to find me!" Lincoln said. "Besides, he's the reason I even found you guys on that last adventure."

"I remember that! I fought through those cucaracha aliens with my own fists!" Carl said, trying to get Xero's attention.

"Carl, they had us locked in a jail, and you wet yourself the moment those aliens kidnapped us!" Carlota said.

"Shut up!" Carl responded in embarrassment, though this made Xero chuckle, making him give a smirk again. Though this made Happy and Goddard nod their heads in embarrassment.

"Children." Mole smirked with a smile on his face.

"You do realize that if your brother marries your friends sister, you wouldn't be able to marry your friend, otherwise, that would be extremely creepy." Pip said.

Ronnie Anne looked a bit disturbed at that thought. "What? Half of my brothers are married to my cousins!"

"Don't you have cheese to eat or something?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"On a diet though." Pip responded.

Soon, the ship went on hyper speed, leaving behind Pupununu.

 **Not the last time we see Tlaloc, or anything relating to the Chalkzone. Next time, we go back to the villains.**


	14. Chapter 8: Shifter Vs Shifter

Using Birdbrain's teleporting machine, Snaptrap and yet only the other Petropolis villains along with the Shifter, transported themselves in the Barnyard universe. They landed at the small town near the barn.

"Can we stop falling to the ground?! It's getting really annoying!" Snaptrap said. "Now where is this next villain?!"At that moment, the Chameleon said, looking around the town. "Ooh, another tourist attraction!" he said, turning into a crow.

"When are we going to get to your evil plan?!" the Shifter asked.

"Hold your horses man! We got to assemble the team first! Then we get to the plan!" Snaptrap said, raising a book. "It's villain code 101!"

"But we're just wasting time on a bunch of nonsense!" the Shifter said. "Do you even know who we're looking for?"

"No, but I bet we can find some excellent villains!" Snaptrap said, as the Shifter started to shake in pain again, feeling pain inside his system. He then turned into a crow. "Forget these idiots, I'm gonna go downtown with the inferior shapeshifter here." It said in it's dark voice, heading towards the nearby town.

"Oh no! I don't want to be best shapeshifting thief friends with you!" the Chameleon said, as he was a black crow, with his yellow eyes popping out.

"Shut up, inferior." He responded in it's voice, as it flew into the town.

"I hate not being the only shapeshifter of the group." The Chameleon said, as he followed the shifter.

"Hey, where's the rest of the group?!" Snaptrap asked.

"They're back at my base, using the two rats as servants!" Birdbraid responded, sounding annoyed at this thought. "Because in the blond one's own words, they don't recruit."

As this was going on, back at the base, Portia and Gwen were sitting on lawnchairs with sunglasses, being fanned by two of Baron's minions.

"Now this is the life!" Portia said. Next to the two girls was Baron, who was sitting on a lawn chair, relaxing as well. "You said it, little children!" he responded. Baron then pulled off the socks on his bare feet. This completely disgusted the two little girls.

"Servants!" Portia said, ringing a bell, as Ollie and Jerry came in, dressed in the black and white maid dresses.

Gwen said. "Weasel guy, give us two more cups of this iced tea!"

"Right away, mad'am!" Ollie said politely.

"As for the small one, fix this freak's feet!" Gwen said, as Jerry's eyes shrunk at the sight of the disgusting feet.

"What? My feet are perfectly sanitary!" Baron responded. For his feet, the toe-nails were long, old and cracking, the smell of them was bad, and there were even hives around the heels. Larry sighed, as he pressed a nearby button, as the floor dropped open, popping him into a tank of sharks. His screams of pain were heard inside the tank as he was turning into lunch for the sharks.

…..

Back to the town, the two Pizza guys were next to the villains, dressed in pizza costumes.

"Like dude, rad costume!" one of them said to Snaptrap.

"Costume? This isn't a costume!" Snaptrap said. "I'm a real rat, you fool!"

"Not breaking character I see!" one of the pizza guys said. "You're one pro actor man!"

"Radical, man!" the other pizza guy said, as he continued spinning his sign again.

"Okay, this town is starting to annoy me!" Snaptrap said. "Let's find our villain guy and get out of here!"

"Hey!" another man around the corner shouted. The man was dressed in a burger costume, as near him, was more men in food costumes, including a drumstick, an ice cream cone, a pickle and a fish.

"Who the heck are you dorks?" Snaptrap asked.

"We're the best restaurant mascots in town, and we hear you guys have been trying to steal our business!"

"Stealing your…we've only been in this putrid universe for nearly 20 seconds!" Birdbrain said.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid animatronic boob!" the hamburger man said.

"Stupid? Animatronic?!" Birdbrain said. "You're about to eat those words!" Birdbrain started attacking the hamburger man, sparking a fight between the costumes, dragging Snaptrap, Francisco and the Pizza guys into it. "I'M A REAL RAT!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Breaking news!" Hilly Bradford, the town's popular news reporter said. "A mascot war has broke onto town! Oh, how tragic yet hilarious!"

As this was going on, in a couch store near the villains, was Nora Beady, the lady who had the reputation of the town as "That Crazy Lady Who Thinks Animals Can Talk", was checking out the couches. She was startled as Snaptrap pressed his face against the window.

"HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE BY A BUNCH OF FOOD!" Snaptrap screamed.

"Then go on a diet, you talking rat!" Beady responded. Then she realized what was going on, and gave a loud scream, running away, as Snaptrap was pulled back by the pickle.

"Oh lord, it's that cuckoo lady again! Scram!" the cashier guys said, running away from their posts.

"Nathan, there is a giant talking rat outside! Get some vermin spray!"

"For what? The rat or you?" Mr. Beady responded, sounding bored and annoyed while he sat on one of the footrest chairs.

As this brawl was going on, the Chameleon was inside an electronics store, disguised as a cart. As he gave his evil laugh, he slowly used his arms to push every gizmo on the shelf onto his back. Of course, one of the employees saw this entire thing.

"Technology these days." he said, slowly walking off.

Chameleon rolled his way across the store, still giggling. "These humans are more oblivious than anyone in Petropolis!"

However, he stopped rolling as he saw something outside. The Shifter was outside, now transformed into a man in a dark coat.

"What is that spotlight stealer doing?" the Chameleon said, then he spotted something nearby. "Ooh, a spotlight! I definitely must steal that!" He grabbed the spotlight and put it on his back, while continuing to watch the Shifter.

He walked past many kids. He popped a kid's balloon, then walked past a little girl, shredding apart the teddy bear, making them both cry. He then ripped the bottom of an ice cream cone, making the person holding it cry, though this time, it was what looked like a 46-year old man. He then walked on a red light, sending the driver spiraling towards a walking civilian, who dodged the car, but jumped inside a conveniently placed barrel of sea urchins, which he ran out of. He gave another evil chuckle at this.

"Whoa, this guy really is evil!" the Chameleon said. "He really does cross the line! In a good way, by good, I mean bad, which is good in villain terms, and by that, it's bad, but really it's good! I need a social life." However, his smile faded as he saw what he was about to do. The dark creature leaned towards a baby carriage, where the baby was licking a lollipop. The Shifter leaned over the baby. "I'm about to reach the jackpot." He walked steadily to the carriage, about to make his move.

"Now it's bad, but not in a good way, by that I…OH FORGET THIS!" the Chameleon transformed back into his original form, though the entire pile of stolen electronics landed on his back. "Didn't think that one through!" the Chameleon said.

However, the Chameleon quickly pushed him against the nearby wall, pinning him down near it.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" the Chameleon asked.

"What does it look like? I'm having a little fun!" the Shifter responded.

"You were about to steal that baby's lollipop!" Chameleon responded. "That's low, Shifty! Even for a villain!"

"Low? LOW?! We're villains!"

"Actually, we can't steal from babies, under the villain code of…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUS CODES! Also, I wasn't stealing from the baby."

"Then what were you gonna do?"

"I was gonna eat it's leg!"

"What?! That's beyond evil!"

"I know! That's why they're my favorite ones to torture! Nothing is tastier than the misery of the infants!"

"You, you're a psychopath! A complete deranged psychopath! And to think, I was about to give you an invitation to the shapeshifting villains club!" The Chameleon said this about the club. "You could've got a 20% discount at The Stealing Store! Though you could just do what everyone else does, and steal what's on the shelves! Which explains why the store's been sinking in prof.."

"SILENCE! Listen here, I don't care about you or your stupid club! I don't even care about any of your idiotic villain friends!"

"Then why would you join the DOOM Syndicate?" The Chameleon asked.

"Because you two and your group of idiots are the only villains around here to follow my plan! And when I'm finished with it, I'll get rid of you, and the entire Syndicate!"

"Ha! You revealed your plans out loud! Now I'm going to tell the rest of the Syndicate what you're up too."

"I don't think so." The Shifter turned into a snake, and wrapped around the Chameleon. "EEE!" the reptile was being squeezed, with his eyes sticking out.

"You say a single word to any of those morons, I will devour you! It'll be as easy, as taking both candy and legs from a baby." he said.

"I, the Chameleon, am not afraid of you, you psycho reptile!" the Chameleon said. Once again, the Shifter felt a pain in his stomach again, turning back to his two-faced self.

"By the way, I can't reveal your plans, under villains code rule #123…" the reptile saw the shifter shrieking in fear. "Another stomache? You need to change your diet! I recommend to cut off on the beetles."

"I'm not having…yes, a stomachache!" the Shifter said. In reality, the Shifter was feeling his power decrease, knowing that he has no misery to feed off of the Chameleon. However, the two of them stopped, as they noticed one thing: everyone was staring at them around the alleyway.

"Um, that's the end of our show kids!" the Chameleon dragged off with the Shifter on the ground. "This isn't over, you traitor!" the Chameleon said. "I will stop you!"

"I doubt that." The SS responded, still on the ground in pain, as they left.

"Dude, that was some awesome special effects!" the Pizza Guy said, as he and his twin were in torn up pizza costumes looking beaten up.

"Like, it felt so real!" the other Pizza Guy said. "We gotta contact those guys for our zombie movie man!"

"Like, yeah dude! We'll become Hollywood legends with those two!"

"Hollywood Legends! DUDELY DUDELY DUDELY DUDELY….!"

 **MEANWHILE, AFTER THE LAST PART...**

Snaptrap, Francisco, Birdbrain and Zippy were both walking down and flying towards the usual road to the barnyard, all of them looking completely beaten up with parts of their skin ripped off, though Zippy was still happy.

"I hate this town." Snaptrap said.

As the villains were were walking, Eugene the Snotty Boy was walking back to her aunt Nora Beady's house, after getting up from the Barnyard.

"Huh, I had a stupid weird dream!" Snotty said to himself. "I got my butt kicked by a girl! Haha! How stupid is that? I'm a winner!" He then stopped as he saw Snaptrap and the gang, and screamed, with Snaptrap doing the same.

"Ew! You're hideous! That's a lame mouse costume!" Snotty responded.

"Lame? Why I'd never! You don't look any better, stupid kid!" Snaptrap said. "Your hair looks like a bunch of very overcooked macaroni!"

"Yeah, well your voice is stupid!" Snotty responded.

"Not as stupid as your voice!" Snaptrap responded.

"Yours is triple times two triples stupid! HA-HA! Top that one!"

Snaptrap tried to respond with an insult, but his expression changed. "Gentlemen, we've found our next member of the DOOM Syndicate!"

"You're kidding, right boss?" Francisco responded.

"We agreed on no more adolescents to the team!" Birdbrain added on.

"I didn't agree to anything!" Snaptrap said. "Now kid, you want to join our team of villains?"

"You mean, do evil things to a bunch of stupid people? Yes, I want to join your stupid team!" Snotty said. "So that I become ruler of the world, and do what I want, and make people do funny and embarrassing things, like make them wear girly dresses, and have them sing in their underwear!"

"Boss, this kid is more annoying than that Agent Puppy." Francisco whispered.

"I heard that, and it's not as annoying as your ugly face!" Snotty said. Francisco responded, by growling at him and opening his mouth, which scared the little kid.

"Fran, what gives, man?" Snaptrap asked. "Why are you bullying the new guy?"

"Yeah, don't eat me! I wouldn't eat you, stupid alligator! Because you'd taste gross!" Snotty responded.

"PSSS. Say, are you talking animals really villains?" Beady whispered, behind the bush.

"Yes we are talking bush!" Snaptrap responded. "Hey bushes can't talk! Who are you?"

"I have an enemy for you guys to capture! His name is Cowman, and he could be a big threat to you guys!"

"A threat? Where is this dreaded Cowman?" Birdbrain asked.

"If you let me join your league, I'll help you find him!"

"What can you do? You're a bush!" Snaptrap responded.

"No stupid, she's behind the bush!" Snotty said. "And she's just my aunt trying to find those stupid talking animals again!"

"I'm not your Aunt, my sweet Eugene." Beady said. "I am…CATLADY!" She jumped out of the bush, dressed in a black suit, resembling a cat, along with it's whiskers. This completely disgusted Eugene, and made all of the villains' eyes shrunk, branding in their brains an image that will never be forgotten. Even Zippy screamed and flew away at this sight.

"That's it! Let's get out of this looney town!" Snaptrap said.

"bUTwhat about me?" Beady asked.

"Forget it, lady! Your request to join our super cool villain team has been declined!" Snaptrap said.

"What? How could you pick your nephew over me?!"

"He's a royal pain to our craniums, but he's nowhere near of a loon as you!" Birdbrain responded.

"Yeah, Aunt Beady! HAHA!" Snotty responded.

"Wait, where are those two shapeshifting guys?" Snaptrap asked.

"We're here! But not for very long!" The Chameleon said, and then he gave a mad look at the Shifter, who gave his evil smile in return. By the way, the Chameleon was still dragging the Shifter's body.

"We get it already! You're jealous of the other shapeshifter!" Snaptrap said.

"Jealous?"

"Indeed, you are jealous!" the Shapeshifter taunted, making the Chameleon growl. This was enough to get the Shifter up again. "There we go." However, this went away as The Chameleons' eyes deflated at the sight of Beady. "My eyes! That hideous image has deflated my eyes!"

"HA-HA!" Snotty laughed.

"Who dares laugh at the Chameleon's pain?!" he asked, looking around with his deflated eyes waving around. "Show yourself! At least hold my eyes toward your face!"

Birdbrain had enough of this, and teleported the group back to the base, with his remote with one red button.

"What a bunch of ungrateful…" Beady stopped talking as she saw workers from an asylum in front of her, with nets, disturbed by her costume. "There were talking animals here!" the Asylum guys were convinced. "We got a live one!" the worker said on his phone. Beady started running away with a loud scream, as the guys started chasing her.

….

The Syndicate was back in Birdbrain's base.

"Aw, back to my sweet ol…SWEET BOOBIE LORD, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL BASE?!" Birdbrain saw his entire house decorated in pink, with pictures of glitter, unicorns and rainbows everywhere. Though this made Zippy go "OOOOH!".

"Like, we had Baron's friends re-decorate your disgusting base." Portia responded. Near a corner, Baron was shrieking in complete fear. "It's horrible! I hate pink, just as much as I hate rainbows, and the DMV!"

"You fools! You've made a mockery of my base with your hideous colors and disgusting pictures!" Birdbrain said. "I want everything in this house restored this instant!"

"Yeah, I don't restore houses." Portia responded.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty." Francisco said, until he ate his words. "…PRETTY GROSS!" He gave an evil chuckle.

"Haha!" Snotty pointed at Birdbrain. "Those girls ruined your base! Those stupid…and pretty girls."

Snotty's had his eyes on Portia, as his jaw dropped. He was in love again, as he floated towards the blonde girl.

"Why hello, pretty girl!" Snotty said, raising his eyebrows at Portia.

"Like, EWWW!" Portia screamed. "Get away from me you freak!"

"But I like you, pretty girl!" Snotty said. "I know you can't resist me, because I'm a winner, and a babe magnet!" Snotty tried puckering his lips, but then Gwen slapped both of his cheeks together, knocking him out to the ground. "Stay away from my friend, tubby!" Gwen responded.

"My friend would like you!" Snotty said, as Gwen cringed in disgust. As this was going on, the Chameleon growled at the Shifter, making him smile once more. "Yes, yes. It's all going to plan."

 **It isn't over for the villains yet, one villain has yet to be introduced. If not, then the next chapter will be the return of three cats.**


	15. Chapter 9: If I Was A Rich Blik

Back in the universe where the apocalypse struck, inside the mansion of the deceased Ms. Cramdilly, there lived three cats. Three cats who were the proud owners of the mansion. One of the cats, Mr. Blik, woke up from a quick nap. As he happily woke up, his eyes widened as he saw his room. The entire room was green, including the bed. "WHAAAAA?! MY ROOM!" he screamed, he kicked the door out of his room, and screamed again as he saw the entire mansion was green.

"WAFFLE! What did your butt do to my mansion?!" Blik screamed, walking down the green stairs. "Hovis, clean this place up, or call someone!" Blik shouted. He walked around the mansion, looking everywhere for the cats. The basement, the kitchen, every closet and drawer, the secret zombie bunker with Cramdilly's weapons, Waffle's snack drawer, Gordon's somewhat creepy Human Kimberly shrine room, but none of them were anywhere.

"Alright! Hide and Seek is over! Where are you two idiots?!" Blik screamed. Still, there was no response. "Huh, guess I have the entire mansion to myself. YIPPEE!" He cheered, as he ran past a letter hanging to the wall reading on the front "HELP".

At first, Mr Blik tried using the bathtub, but instead of water, raw green sewage popped out of the faucet, making him scream in disgust.

"Gordon and his putrid pickle baths!" Blik said. "Hovis, fix the pipes!"

He dived in the pool with his inflatable tube, through the diving board. However, because of the green covering it, the board broke and he crash landed onto the frozen water.

"Ugh! He infected the pool too? Hovis, filter the pool!" Mr. Blik said, completely ignoring the green scary sky, along with the robots searching the area.

Finally, Blik tried to watch TV. "Huh, at least I don't need to fight those morons over the remote!" Blik turned on the TV, though he couldn't find a channel. Every channel was a spinning head of a babysitter, chanting "Obey the babysitter! All fun is forbidden!"

"Great, now Waffle destroyed the DVR with his stupid horror movies!" Blik said. "Hovis, the DVR is broken!" Now, Blik was finally aware Hovis wasn't responding to his commands at all. "Are you listening to me, Hovis?!" he barked. Suddenly, out of the nearby closet, Hovis' frozen body popped out.

"Hovis?" Blik asked, looking worried. There was then a loud knock on the door, which Blik ran to. It was none other than Human Kimberly, or at least that was the nickname the cats gave her.

"Oh, Blik hide me!" Kimberly said, running into the mansion.

"Human Kimberly? What's your problem this time?" Blik asked, still worried.

"There are evil robots after me!" Human Kimberly said. "They broke into my room, and are trying to get me!"

"Oh I see, is this some kind of dumb game you and Gordon are playing?!" Blik asked.

"No, and I haven't seen Gordon all day!" HK responded.

Suddenly, the doors broke off from the mansion, as the Vickybots appeared.

"Let's put a smile on that face!" the Vickybot said. "By smile I mean frown, forever! Aha aha aha!"

"Oh lord." Mr Blik said, as the robots started firing lasers at them. Both Blik and HK began to run away from the robots screaming.

"WHY DO THESE WEIRD THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Blik screamed. The two ran from the floating robots through various hallways. Eventually, Blik found an air duct on the floor. "Come on, ya stupid kid!" he shouted, dragging the screaming HK into the basement.

"Alright, I think we're safe in here!" Blik said. Little did he know, more Vickybots were down there, as they faced their backs to the kids. Kimberly then pulled out her unicorn sword.

"It's okay, Blik!" Human Kimberly said. "I brought my unicorn sword with me!" She then pulled out her unicorn safety sword, made from berries and sugar.

"What do you suppose we do with that piece of junk?!" Blik barked, looking annoyed.

HK then stepped in front of the robots, pointing the sword at them. "Stand back, you mechanical monsters!" The robots started laughing at this.

"Yeah, why don't you throw flowers and sprinkles at them? I'M SURE THAT'LL BE JUST AS EFFECTIVE!" Blik snarked. Like predicted, one of the robots grabbed the sword, and completely obliterated it, reducing it to nothing but crumbs on the floor. "My sword!" HK said, as the robot then grabbed HK by her leg.

"Hold on, kid!" Blik said, pulling the sheet off Cramdilly's medieval weapons. However, nothing was underneath it. "Hey, where are my dead owner's weapons?!"

"We have no idea!" one of the robots responded, as all the weapons were behind their backs. "By the way, that was sarcasm! Aha aha aha!"

As the robot was about to store HK in her metal pouch, all of a sudden, something fast came bursting into the room, destroying the one of the robots. Giving her battle cry was the cats feline friend, Katilda, carrying a hammer with her.

"Be gone, mechanical monster!" Katilda said, as she jumped over the robot, and smashed his head with the hammer. Then she grabbed the flail in the robot's hand, and smashed its' face with it.

"You are free from the evil, gentlemen!" Katilda responded, giving a battle yelp.

"Katilda, you saved us!" Mr. Blik said. "Now can you please tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh, Blik, it's been the coolest day ever!" Katilda said. "I've always dreamed of being in the apocalypse!"

"The APOCALYPSE?!" Blik said, as more robots came into the room. One of them ended up grabbing HK, and putting her in the pouch. "HELP!" she screamed, as she was carried off.

"Hang on, Kimberly! I'll save you, but not without my trustee grizzly!" Katilda gave a whistle.

"Trustee grizz..OH NO." Blik knew this meant one thing. The bear popped inside the room, and popped Blik into his mouth. "NO! We do not eat friends!" Katilda said. The bear spit Blik out, and started smashing the robots to pieces. However, the one carrying HK floated off screaming, running away.

"After it!" Katilda said, riding the bear as it roared and stood up like a horse. Though it did pop Blik into it's mouth, as the bear ran out of the room, and chased after the robot. As it ran outside, the bear stopped. The three animals were surrounded by an army of Vickybots, all pointing their lasers.

"This really is a dream come true!" Katilda said, as the bear and Katilda attacked the robots separately, though Blik fell off the bear's back. Blik ran through the entire battle, dodging lasers, buzzsaws and other weapons, though a couple beams shot the fur off his butt. Suddenly, a spaceship appeared in the sky, which amazed Katilda.

"Whoa, now it feels like an apocalypse movie!" Otis said, being astonished by the battle.

RA's recaller started beeping again. "Our next guy is down here, and the recaller is pointing towards…him?" RA, from the windshield, saw the running Mr. Blik near the hills. "I should've lowered my expectations by now."

The ship landed quickly in front of Blik, which made him scream in terror. The back compartment opened, as Otis was standing there.

"Cramdilly!" Otis said in a very fake Austrian accent. "Come with us if you want to live!"

"It's Blik, and no, I ain't leaving with you whoever the heck you freaks are!" Blik responded, until an explosion happened in the back. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Blik screamed, running into the spaceship.

"Heading back to the sky!" Rudy said.

"Wait, I want to see the cool robot battle!" Ben said, as the ship took off.

"Farewell, Blik! We'll meet again soon!" Katilda waved, as she continued on with the fight.

Back on the ship, Blik was shivering in fear. "Why can't I just have a normal day for once in my life? WHY CAN'T I?!" he started crying.

"Aw, it's okay, little guy!" Carlota said, beginning to snuggle the cat. However, this was broken up by the sound of two dogs growling. Happy began slowly walking towards Blik, angrily growling at him. "And it just keeps getting worse!"

"Happy! Bad boy!" Bessie said. "He's on our side! Wipe that feline bias out of both your minds!" Happy sighed, and walked off still with his angry eyes at Blik, while Goddard turned his head looking disgusted and appalled.

"So, this cat is supposed to be our next hero." Ronnie Anne said. "He better have something cool with him."

Mr. Blik still had no idea what was going on, or who any of what these people were, but still tried to act natural. "Cool? Why yes! Of course I'm cool! I'm #1 richest cat in the world! You've hit the jackpot with me! I've got the looks, the skills and the moves!"

"If you've got the moves, then why were you running away from the robots while that cool looking cat girl fought all of them?" Pip asked.

"Oh um…I didn't want to waste my precious fighting stamina!" Blik bluffed.

"Great, he's another one of those guys." Ronnie Anne said. "As if my cousin and Otis weren't enough."

"I like your style, cat!" Carl said, shaking the cat's hand.

"Why thank you, kid." Blik said. "Nice to meet those who see real talent. I'd say, I can be your guys leader!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, feline, but Ronnie Anne here has already been locked in for our leader, no exceptions!" Bessie said. "Isn't that right, leader?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, Bessie!" Ronnie Anne said.

"But you were declared the leader, via 6:00 PM, about a few hours ago!" Bessie said.

"By who? What loon put a little girl in charge of a team like this?" Blik asked.

"Hey, don't diss my sister, man!" Bobby angrily said.

"Nah, it's fine Bobby." Ronnie Anne said. "I still have a hard time understanding that too."

"Now, the king must rest now!" Blik took a seat near one of the empty chairs, though Happy continued growling at him. "Oh great, not you again! Get away from me, you dumb mutt!"

"Happy! What did we just talk about?" Bessie growled, as Happy walked off, very annoyed.

"Huh, Happy. What a ridiculous name." Blik said, as Happy flew into the air ready to pound Blik, until Bessie caught him. "Sweet, I'm untouchable too!" Blik said.

"Aww, you poor little kitty!" Bessie said, giving Blik a bone crushing hug.

"OR MAYBE. NOT. CAN'T. BREATHE." Blik said.

"We'll take good care of you until we save or perhaps unfreeze your owner!" Bessie said.

"Listen here, creepy cookie lady! My owner's dead!" Blik said.

"I know! She's been frozen like every singing adult on Earth!" Bessie said.

"No! Not that stupid nerdy stuff, she's been dead for years!" This made Bessie gasp and started tearing up. "That's so sad! I apologize for your loss! By the way, I sell pure honey taffy!"

"Wow, that kinda stinks man." Otis said. "You don't feel sad about that?"

"What is there to cry about?" Blik asked. "She left me and my brothers with her best love of all: HER INHERITANCE BABY!" He laughed.

"Where are your brothers?" Pip asked.

"MOUSE!" Blik screamed, as he started to run after Pip.

"Hold it!" Otis said, holding off Blik with his leg. "This mouse is untouchable!"

"Oh come on, just me let rip one of it's puny arms off!" Blik said, as Bessie held Blik's face.

"Eliminate the animal bias out of that mind of yours!" Bessie said.

"Seriously kid, stop making me look at that hideous face of yours!" Blik said.

"Um hello dude, what about your brothers?" Pip asked.

"Oh, I don't know where they went. They've been kidnapped or something!" Blik said. "Probably by aliens who want them to play basketball, what do I care?"

"Hey look, there's a note that I just saw right now even though it wasn't there before on your back!" Otis said, grabbing it. "It's a letter saying Help!"

"It says here that it's from your brothers!" Pip said. "They've been kidnapped by some guys named the Chumpy Chump Brothers. Wow, that's a dumb name."

"Chumpy Chump Brothers? Gimmie that!" Blik said, grabbing the letter. "By the way, I'm the only one allowed to snatch letters off my back!" Blik tried reading the letter. "I can't read any of this! It's just a bunch of junk!" On the paper, it was just a bunch of scribbles, with a drawing of a circle with lines on it on the bottom. "Ugh, Waffle must've wrote this! Wait, how were you able to read this, mouse?!"

"My friend Pig, taught me how to read sloppy handwriting!" Pip said.

….

 **ASK DR. PIG.**

"Hello, fellow readers." Pig said. "Pig here again for another lesson to help you get through life. Today, I'm going to teach you how to read sloppy handwriting. Now, when you see sloppy lines, that indicates…"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Blik interrupted.

"Aw, but the readers love these skits!" Pig said, as Blik threw him out.

"How did Pig even get in…whatever, Blik, your brothers need saving!" Otis said.

"We'll help you find you brothers, as a team!" Bessie said.

"Yeah right, I ain't helping you freaks out!" Blik said.

"But I thought you said we reached the jackpot!" Pip said.

"I lied. I don't know give any cruds about saving the world!" Blik said. "Besides, I ain't gonna join a cow, a cookie lady, and that caveman over there!"

"Caveman?!" Tak said. "That's it! You asked for it!"

"Tak, didn't you say you don't use your powers for personal gain?" Xero asked, as Tak sighed. "Fine. But I wont forget those words!"

"Look, Blink, or whatever your name is, I don't want to do any of this just as much as you don't, but I need you for this team." Ronnie Anne said.

"If you don't, the world will be doomed!" Otis said. "We're the only heroes left to save the universe!"

"That, and Chief and Keswick will send sad faces to Ronnie Anne for the rest of her life." Pip said.

"Just join our stupid team already." Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know who those two bozos are, but you know, I've never been this wanted by anyone in my entire life…so fine, I'll join your stupid team." Blik said. "But for a price, of $300!"

"$300?! We're not even rich like you!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Fine, $290!" Mr. Blik said. "Take it or you lose me!"

Ronnie Anne shook in fear. "Fine. But we're not paying you now!"

"Nah nah! It needs to be now so that I'm sure!" Mr. Blik said.

"Here! Take your money!" Rudy threw a wad at the cat's face. "NOW WE'RE TALKING!" He tucked it into his pocket.

"Rudy, how could you?" Penny asked.

"I had to draw money! Or else he wouldn't have helped us!" Rudy said.

"But you counterfeited!" Penny said. "That's a federal offense!"

"Oh, keep your laws in your head!" Snap said. "Let the ignorant cat have his green." Snap chuckled at it.

Xero walked up to Blik. "It's none of my business, but you sure you're fine with not having an owner?' Xero asked Blik.

"Kid, what part of owner making cat filthy rich didn't you understand?" Blik asked.

"But that's gotta be sad! No one to look out for you but yourself!" Xero said.

"Why does this matter to you so much?" Ronnie Anne asked Xero.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just that never knew my parents." Xero said.

"Whoa. Seriously Xero?" Ronnie Anne said.

"It's been my life's dream to find them!" Xero said.

"Meh, my mom is a juju, though I never knew my actual father." Tak said. "Closest I ever got is my mentor, Jibolba."

"Yeah well…besides my brother and cousins, both my mom and their parents are frozen." Ronnie Anne said.

"Along with ours." Rudy said, next to Penny and Bessie. All of this made Otis feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Otis, think it's time?" Pip asked.

"No, not yet." Otis responded. "Guys, why are we here moping? We still got one more dad…I mean, hero to find!"

"Otis, how dare you!" Bessie said. "We are all in a moping session!"

"No, Otis is right. Let's cry about our parents later." Ronnie Anne said. "Right now, we have to find…Clamburg."

"Ooh, is our next hero a talking clam?!" Pip happily said.

"This last guy better be worth it." Ronnie Anne said, as Penny drove the ship.

 **Next time we go back to the villains. But soon, it's to characters I'll enjoy writing; the Fiends girls.**


	16. Chapter 10: Villains Among Us

Back in the Pupununu Village, Tlaloc was struggling to escape the confinement of the giant piece of gum, with Lok and Jeera surrounding him.

"I could use a little help getting out of this prison of some sort!" Tlaloc said, trying to pull out of the gum

"Forget it, you evil witch!" Lok said. "As long as I'm patrolling this jungle, you are not leaving that spot!"

"Ugh, once I get my hands on you, you puny-minded warrior, there will be tremendous horrors that await you!" Tlaloc said, still struggling to leave the gum.

"Struggle all you want, Tlaloc!" Jeera said. "But you'll never escape whatever those heroes threw at you!"

"Exactly, for you have been trapped by this no-named weapon!" He then turned to Jeera. "Seriously, does this weapon have a name or something?"

"I think those guys called it gum or something."

"Gum? That's not a threatening name!" Lok said. "I'm changing it! Evil wizard, you've been trapped by…THE STICKY DEATH!" Jeera, still with a smirk on her face, rolled her eyes.

However, the two were interrupted by sparks appearing behind the two. They turned their heads to see what it was, while Tlaloc lifted his head up. Out appearing from the sparks, was the Shapeshifter, back to his alien with tentacles form.

As this scared Jeera, Lok still stood up. "Another monster? Not in my village!" Lok boasted, as he charged at the monster, but it quickly transformed itself into a giant hand.

"AHHH! GIANT HAND!" Lok screamed, hiding behind a rock.

"Out of all the fears…" Jeera said, but then she quickly jumped away from the passing monster, slithering his way towards Tlaloc.

"What…you're a shapeshifter!" Tlaloc pointed out. "What type of juju are you?!"

"I'm way more powerful, than whatever this Juju is." The Shifter boasted, as the end of its' left tentacle turned into a giant box of vinegar. He quickly poured it on the giant wad of gum, which dissolved it, and made Tlaloc go free. As this was going on, Jeera watched the whole thing behind a rock, completely terrified at what was going on.

"You've saved me, shapeshifting creature!" Tlaloc said, floating in the air with his magic charging up. "You now have my admiration! Now, to unleash my power!"

"I proudly accept." the Shifter responded, with a smirk. Soon, Tlaloc floated in the air, giving his evil laugh. "Pupununu, your new ruler has returned!" Tlaloc said, charging up beams in the air.

Back on the ground, the SS got hit in the face by a rock, by none other than Lok. "You monster! How could you set that war-mongering beast free?!" he roared, as he threw another rock at the creature, while charging at him again. At this point, the SS didn't feel like turning into a hand again, and wrapped his tentacle around Lok's leg. CRACK! The tentacle twisted Lok's leg, making him screaming in pain. "MY LEG!" he screamed, as the monster threw him against the nearby boulder.

"Lok!" Jeera called out, as the SS stared at her.

"What…what are you?!" Jeera called out.

"Pure terror." he responded, as he was about to attack the little girl, but suddenly, she disappeared, making the SS look confused, as he searched everywhere for the body. However, he then had his attention on Tlaloc in the sky, ready to release his chaos onto the entirely of Pupununu, as he continued laughing. However, the Shifter wrapped his tentacle around his body, and dragged him back down to the ground.

"You fool! I was about to accomplish my rule of Pupununu!" Tlaloc said. "You're ruining my plan!"

"Forget about your precious village." The Shifter responded. "As much as I love the taste of misery, there is a greater power out there!"

"What greater power?" Tlaloc said, completely interested as he immediately forgot about him getting captured. However, the shifter was immediately tapped on its' side by a small mechanical piece. Soon, the Shifter let go of Tlaloc as he transformed into a human with dark clothes.

"What is that thing?" Tlaloc barked. Soon, the piece coughed up a small piece of magic chalk. However, both of their focuses were broken by Lok again, who threw another rock.

"I'm still standing, monster!" Lok said, hopping on one leg. "You might've taken my leg, but you'll never take my..." He then fell over. "OOWWW! THAT WAS A BAD IDEA!"

Meanwhile, in another area, Jeera was pulled away from the creature by Flora and Fauna.

"Looks like we have no savior now!" Fauna complained. "Unless no brain over there can pull it off!"

"Guys, you have to find Tak! You have to warn him about Tlaloc and that monster!" Jeera said to the two Jujus, as they disappeared to follow the order.

Back to the two villains, the Shifter had the piece of magic chalk in his hand.

"It's just a piece of chalk." the Shifter said, taking note of it. Suddenly, the Shifter took the chalk from the Shifter's hand, and inserted it in Tlaloc's left hand.

"What do you suppose I do with a silly writing utensil?" Tlaloc said. Then, the tentacle pointed to a nearby rock with its' tip, and used it's very tip to make a circular motion.

"What does the rock being crazy have to do with this stick?!" Tlaloc asked.

"No, you idiot! It's telling you to draw a circle on the rock!" The Shifter said.

"I have no time for this nonsense!" Tlaloc responded, but then, the tentacle on the sorcerer's shoulder, and slapped him in the face. "Fine, I'll give in to you, frustrating piece of Juju!" Tlaloc, still annoyed at the situation, followed the pieces' order, and drew a circle on the rock. This chalk ended up opening a hole, which completely astonished both the sorcerer and the Shifter.

"I'm amazed! This isn't some childish drawing utensil, it's a magic stick!" Tlaloc said. Suddenly, he was pulled inside the portal by two tiny arms. To follow the sorcerer, the Shifter turned into a crow to fit inside the hole.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 10 II: Skrawling Back To You

The two villains were dragged inside Chalkzone, as they fell onto the animated grass. The Shifter was absolutely disgusted at it's surroundings, seeing a beautiful field with bunnies hopping and sunflowers singing.

"Ugh, this place is absolutely disgusting." it groaned in horror, as it landed on Tlaloc's shoulder, who stood off the ground.

"I'd say. What imbecile would send us to such an awful place?" Tlaloc said, but then they noticed the robot in front of them. It was aqua-colored, had a glass dome as it's head, two arms and one leg with a wheel for a foot. On front of it's chest was a red number 5.

"Hello, I am Craniac 5." It said. "I have brought you here to meet my master."

BOOM. BOOM. Giant footsteps came from the distance, as the gigantic robotic contraption that was chasing Rudy, Penny and Snap earlier. The giant footsteps scared off the bunnies, and stomped on the laughing sunflowers. The Shifter was ready to face off with who it was, until the robot started to lean down, to show the two villains who was sitting on top of it. There, on the very top, was sitting a creature on a lounge chair, who looked like a green jellybean with purple hair and deformed arms, as it was giving an evil laugh.

"Wait, where is that blasted music coming from?" the Shifter asked. Soon, the creature walked out of the chair, matching his footsteps to the piano music.

"HI,HI,HI, TO YOU ALL, WHO AM I, JUST CALL ME SKRAWL, AND WHO ARE THESE, IN FRONT OF ME, A COUPLE OF VILLAINS I SEE!" It laughed, as he continued his footsteps to the villains.

"So, you're a villain in this inferno." The Shifter said. "You have my attention, you deformed children's drawing."

"I'm not just a villain, I'm the evilest, smartest and most ruthless villain in all of Chalkzone!" Skrawl said. "And I could surely use you two fine-looking villains! You see, I'm looking for a child, by the name of Rudy Tabooie!"

"You're looking for a child too, eh?" Tlaloc asked. "I, the great Tlaloc, have been wanting to get my hands on a young, puny shaman!"

"And I've been trying to exterminate loads of them all day." The Shifter responded.

"Aw, so we all share the same goal!" Skrawl said, cracking his fists. "Are all of you evil geniuses?"

"I may not be a genius, but I am magnificent with my powers!" Tlaloc said, forming a magic ball in his hands. Then, the Shifter turned into Tlaloc, which did throw him off. "So am I."the SS said.

"Hmm, a shapeshifter and a wizard! How's about we form an alliance, to take over our worlds, and permanently eliminate our enemies?"

Without hesitation, the Shifter stuck out it's tentacle, giving a smile at this. "You got yourself a deal, drawing." He said. Other than that stupid song and his disgusting form, this guy isn't so bad, it thought. Though I'm still going to betray him by the end.

"With my mind, your powers, and your shapeshifting abilities, we'll be unbeatable!" Skrawl said, as he laughed.

However, the joy faded away, as in back of him, the rest of the Doom Syndicate appeared.

"Shifty, like what gives man?!" Snaptrap said. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh no, not this idiot again." The Shifter said.

"We already discussed the rules! No teleporting to any universes without all of the fellow Syndicate guys!" Snaptrap snapped. As he was chewing the shifter out, Baron crouched again at the entire area, crouching in fear again, all while Snotty was having fun completely destroying the area. He stomped on the singing sunflowers one by one.

"Stupid sunflowers!" Snotty said, continuing to stomp on the flowers. "You guys are so ugly, and girly!" He then caught a butterfly trying to escape from one of the sunflowers. "I caught you, stupid butterfly. You can't escape from me because I got fast reflexes, and I'm the best! HA-HA!" Snotty was then trying to pull the wings off of the baby butterfly. However, a giant shadow lurked over Snotty, which made his pupils shrink. It was the mother of that butterfly, looking completely angry.

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of a stupid butterfly like you, just because you're tall?!" Snotty said.

RAAAAAA! The butterfly screamed at him with the roar and teeth of a T-rex. "That…didn't…scare me?" the butterfly started chasing Snotty, who was running away screaming.

"Like, can we go back to the base? I liked it better there!" Portia said.

"What? So you two can continue to bathe in your luxuries?" Birdbrain barked. "I don't think so!"

"Hey, why are you shaking hands with this lima bean?" Snaptrap said. "Are you…cheating with another syndicate?"

"Why do you always use the most stupid words to describe things?!" the Shifter said.

"Oh, I see! Get your own villain, syndicate-wrecker!" Snaptrap chewed at Skrawl. "I found him first!"

"This shapeshifter never said anything about a filthy rat like you!" Skrawl said.

"I have had it! I'm done watching you idiots get used!" The Chameleon said, blocking the two. "I don't care about the stupid villains code anymore! I must tell the truth! That psychotic monster never cared about us!"

"Be quiet, lizard I forgot the name of!"

The Chameleon growled. "This monster never cared about any of the DOOM Syndicate! He was only using you so that he can succeed with his plans!"

"Lizard guy, I know you're jealous of the other shapeshifter, but that's no reason to start making accusations that aren't true! Isn't that right, Shifty?"

"Actually, the puny one is telling the truth." The Shifter said.

"Exactly, so how about you stop being a great big jerk and…WHAT?! Shapeshifter, why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We respected you! You were the coolest guy on our team, and the best shapeshifter we've ever met, unlike the last guy, who I forgot what he looked like. Oh yeah, you." The Chameleon growled in jealously at this.

"Listen here, you stupid rat." The Shifter said. "I never liked you, or your friends!"

"But we treated you like family! We named Birdbrain's beam after you! We were supposed to give you a big bash at T.G.I Wednesdays! We were gonna buy you a $31 dinner there! $31 for you! How ungrateful can you be?!"

"I don't care about your fancy dinners, and I don't care about what you think of me! I only saw you and your goons as helpers, yet you've failed at that! Now, I've found a better evil team!"

"But what was wrong with ours?!" Snaptrap said, as behind him, Ollie was drinking tea while Francisco ate a chicken wing, Baron was still cowering in fear, Snotty was still running from the butterfly, and Portia was painting her nails while Gwen was listening to music.

"Bon voyage, you failures." The Shifter said, stepping onto the robot with Tlaloc, Skrawl and Craniac. "I certainly did not enjoy our time together." They all gave an evil laugh, as their robot carried off running into the field. Snaptrap was now teary-eyed.

"He betrayed us!" Snaptrap said.

"He used us just to get to my invention!" Birdbrain said.

"AWESOME!" Birdbrain and Snaptrap happily said. "We totally need a guy like that on our team!" Snaptrap said, as the Chameleon was completely dumbfounded by this.

"We need to get him back on our team!" Birdbrain said. The Chameleon turned completely red for this, as he fell down to the ground.

"Can we like, get to Higginbottoms' humiliation already?" Portia said.

"Oh I don't think so." Birdbrain said. "The two of you are out of the team!"

"What?!" the two barked.

"Both of you are lazy, have done absolutely nothing for the team, and have COMPLETELY BUTCHERED MY BASE!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Birdbrain, I told you, I make the rules around here!" Snaptrap said. "So, regarding Bessie…You two are out! Both of you are lazy, have done absolutely nothing for the team, and have COMPLETELY BUTCHERED HIS BASE!"

"You just repeated everything I just said!" Birdbrain said.

"Yes, but now it's canon!" Snaptrap said. "I swear, even Eugene has done more than you two!"

"Yeah!" Snotty said, walking towards Snaptrap. "I'm much better and more evil than you lame girls! Though I'll still call you every now and then!" Portia looked disgusted again.

"YOU. DO NOT. FIRE PORTIA GIBBONS!" Portia pointed, looking disgusted. "You'll like, pay for this!"

"What are you gonna do? Call your frozen mommy?" Snotty taunted.

"Ooh, that was a good one!" Snaptrap said. "High four!"

"Shut it, rat! I won't high-five you, loser! Haha!" Snotty responded.

"He's like the son I never dreamed of!" Snaptrap happily said to himself.

"This isn't over, rat!" Portia said. "We'll get revenge, like sue you, or do something bad!" The two girls walked away from the villains.

"Bye bye, sweet muffin cakes!" Snotty waved still looking in love. Gwen, out of nowhere, then threw a brick at his head, knocking him out to the ground.

"So, how will we win back Shifty?!" Snaptrap said.

"Ooh, we should show off the beam!" Birdbrain said. "But before that, we must kidnap the rest of Tuff's secret team!"

"I can't believe you two! That monster betrayed all of us, and yet you still desire his evil? That's it, I'm off the team!" The Chameleon said, walking off as a fly. Though a tongue then grabbed him, launching him into the stomach of a giant frog. "Excellent thinking there, genius!" TC told himself.

"Who was that guy?" Snaptrap asked. "Was it someone we knew?"

…

As the three villains were on the robot, they were both discussing plans.

"So, those kids you were after had a magic box that could take them to anywhere they desire?" Skrawl asked.

"Indeed they did." The Shifter said.

"Say, that must've been the same magic box I almost had until that shaman and his friends stole it out of my hands!"

"I've always wondered what it would be like unleashing evil outside of Chalkzone." Skrawl said. "We must get that box!"

"Master Skrawl, I can construct my own teleporting device to find the kids you're seeking." Craniac said.

"Excellent, Craniac 5. You really are an improvement over that blasted Craniac 4!" Skrawl said.

"And when that robot is done, we'll launch an all out attack on those kids!" the Shifter said. "Together, we are the NEW Evil Syndicate." The three villains laughed, but stopped as the robot stopped moving.

"Whoops, accidentally broke the wheel!" Craniac 5 said, holding the steering wheel to the robot.

"CRAAANIIIAAAAACCCC!" Skrawl screamed.

 **Well, we're getting closer to the climax. And next chapter, we have another villain...or in this story, an antihero.**


	18. Chapter 11: Once There Was A Little Girl

The blue spaceship landed on the ground, as the back opened up. Annoying most of the group was Mr. Blik having an argument with Happy.

"RUFF RAW RAW ROAR RAW ROAR!" Happy barked.

"Oh yeah? Well while you're over there making coffee with that creepy girl scout loser of yours, I'm in my mansion counting my bucks!" Mr. Blik responded.

"RAW RAW RUFF RUFF!" Happy responded.

"I don't care what you say! You dogs are all the same bunch of lame-os!" Mr. Blik responded.

"Bessie, aren't you gonna shut your dog up or something?" Otis said. "He's been arguing with Blik for the past chapter!"

"Meh, I decided to stay out of this feud." Bessie said. "By constantly reprimanding Happy, I'm straying him farther from actually being civil towards cats. I'll let the stubborn pooch solve the problem himself."

"RUFF RAW RAW RUFF!" Happy angrily said, pointing to Blik.

"No, you started it, you filthy mutt!" Blik responded, as the two were growling at each other. As this was going on, Carlitos was imitating the two.

"Seriously, can't both of you just get along?" Tak asked.

"Stay out of this, wild boy!" Blik responded. "Besides, this pooch is just jealous I've got stacks while he's got zero!"

"RAW RUFF RUFF ROAR!"

"Alright, that is enough!" Ronnie Anne said, butting into the two. "You two are becoming really annoying!"

"RUFF RAW RAW RARRGHH!" Happy said, as this made Bessie gasp. "Happy, what did I tell you about using such foul language?! Have you been watching Premium TV again?"

"RAW RAW RUFF!"

"That's it! When we get home, your TV privileges are revoked for the next week!" Happy barked again. "Make that two weeks!"

"Darn, Bessie, your dog's got a very dirty mouth!" Pip said. "Even Duke would never say those things, except for that one time." Pip thought back to the time Duke's ball accidentally got run over. Duke was happily…wait why am I writing a cutaway gag? Get back to the story!

"So where are we going and why?" Blik said, brushing off Happy.

Ronnie rolled her eyes due to having to explain again. "I already told you, Blik. We got to find this next guy, or whoever Clamsburg is." However, they stopped as they looked around where they were at. The ship was parked on a hill, as around them, everything felt desolate, and even the town looked like it was in ruins.

"Are we back in my universe or smoething?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, according to the recaller…"Penny checked. "we're in a completely separate world."

"Okay, now the apocalypse looks scary." Otis said.

"Well yeah. The apocalypse isn't supposed to be butterflies and rainbows!" Xero said.

"Actually, trust me when I say Xero, that that is the most scariest apocalypse there is!" Otis said. Xero felt confused at that statement, and then gave up trying to process where that statement was coming from.

"Hey look, guys!" Pip pointed at the sign. "This place is Clamsburg! Weird, I still don't see any clams." Eventually, a running man, who was all blue, crashed into Otis. "Hey, watch where you're going old man, I mean, my mistake, sir, and I'm certainly not a talking cow!"

"Run! All of you, run!" the man said. "Get out of here! Leave if you can! Stay away from here!" He then ran off screaming.

"I'm taking his advice!" Ben said, trying to run off, though Happy grabbed him, and started barking in front of him, looking like he's mocking him. "What? Even sidekicks have limits!"

"Limits? That's a demerit to your sidekick position!" Bessie said, as Happy gave a smug look at Ben. "Don't think that you're out of the doghouse, Happy!"

"I'd say, what part of the Chalkzone is this?" Snap asked. "Never seen a man like that before!"

"This isn't the Chalkzone, Snap." Rudy said. "But this place sure is creepy!" As the gang continued to look around, a bunch of flying creatures, all which had one eye, came out of the bush, setting off Carl, making him hide behind Carlota. "Aw, if you're scared, I'll hold your hand, little bro!" Carlota mocked, which made Carl shake in anger. Eventually, they reached a school, where Ronnie Anne spotted someone on the playground.

"Maybe that girl over there can give us answers!" Ronnie Anne said, pointing to a girl on a slide.

"WHEE!" she said, sliding down the slide, as she walked around it to climb up the short steps again. "WHEE!" she said, as she did the same procedure. "WHEE!" and again. The girl was blue, and had short hair around her head, along with a bow on top of it.

"Uh, hello." Ronnie Anne said, getting the girl's attention, as she looked at RA, still with a smile on her face. "Look, we're not from here, and we want to know what…"

"OOH!" the blue girl said, interrupting Ronnie. "You're a new kid here! YIPPEE!"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna stay here for very…"

"My name is Charlotte!" she happily said. "We can be best friends!"

"Ronnie Anne, but I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to…"

"OOH! You have other friends too!" Charlotte said, running to the group.

"Hello, I'm CJ!" CJ said to Charlotte.

"CJ! Those are some of my favorite letters!" She stood around Otis. "Wow, a male cow with udders! I always knew they existed!" She then looked around Xero. "Ooh! A secret agent! I love to play secret agent!"

"Yeah, well my job isn't a game, kid." Xero responded.

"But mine is! YIPPEE!" Charlotte said, as she went to Tak. "Ooh, a caveman! I always wanted to see one!"

"Little girl, I'm not a caveman. Could a caveman do this?" Tak shot his staff at a flying fiend, turning him into a colorful bird. "A magic caveman! Even better!" She then went to Snap.

"This is one kinda creepy girl." Carlota said.

"A real superhero! This really is a dream come true!"

"You're one creepy looking kid, but at least you got good taste." Snap grinned, as Charlotte went to Happy and Blik.

"Kid, will you just help..?"

"Aw, look at the cute little puppy and kitty!" Charlotte remarked, interrupting RA again.

"Oh no! Stay away from me, kid! DON'T!" Charlotte ended up happily hugging the two pets. "We'll gonna be best friends!" Charlotte let go of the two pets, and then then ran to Bessie.

"Oh, it's a girl scout! Do you sell taffy?!" Bessie happily smiled at this. "Why of course, I sell taffy! The best pure-honey taffy in all of my hometown of San Francisco!"

"Yippee! I love to pretend I'm in San Francisco!" Charlotte happily said. "Do you like to play taxman?"

"Of course I do! Every second fifth day on the week!" Bessie said.

"Oh my god! There's two of them now!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Don't worry, Ronnie, it could be worse. At least she's not the epic final hero guys we're looking for!" Otis said.

"I love playing marbles! I found a cute one the other day!" Charlotte said, pulling out one of the metal tracking devices out of her pocket, which made RA's recaller beep.

"Dude, you really are a whiz at jinxing things." Pip said.

"Looks like whoever put together this team didn't think anything through." Tak said.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Ronnie Anne responded.

"YIPPEE! We're going to be friends!" Charlotte said with Bessie.

"Awesome, we'll be the bestest teammates together! Though bestest isn't an actual literal word!" Bessie said.

"Man, I was expecting someone cooler!" Tak said.

"We have a cow and a cat on our team!" Xero responded. "What were you expecting? Some Amazonian girl?"

"Can we find one?" Tak said, feeling love struck at thought.

"Only in your dreams lover boy!" Xero responded.

"Oh cheese noodles, there's two of them now!" Snap said. "How are we going to deal with this?"

"I'd say shoot both of them!" Blik said, as everyone around the cat was horrified at this response. "With a dart I mean!"

"Dude, please stay clear away from me for the rest of this trip." Otis said.

"Save the whole friendship thing for later!" Ronnie Anne said. "Since you're a part of the team, can you please explain to us what happened to your world?"

"Of course! My bestest friend in the whole wide world, Vendetta is queen here!" Charlotte responded.

"Queen Vendetta?" Xero asked. "You mean she's responsible for your world looking like something out of a horror movie?"

"Just what we need: another evil sociopath taking over the world." Ronnie Anne said.

Then, out of a bush, a giant black fiend appeared, scaring the gang again.

"Aw, you missed me, didn't you?" Charlotte said to the creature.

"And it just keeps getting better." Ronnie Anne said, pulling out her weapons.

"Meet my new pet dog, new friends!" Charlotte said. But then, the fiend grabbed her by the legs, dangling RA over his mouth.

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby called, as he ran towards the fiend. "Give me back my sister, you big monster!" he yelled, pounding on the monster, until he was grabbed by one of its tentacles.

"Bessie, we can use a little help here!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm on it! I've already got my monster-conquering badge, and now to put the badge in full effect!" Bessie cracked her knuckles. "Hey, Charlotte can you tell your dog here to not eat my friends?" she calmly asked.

"He's not eating them, he just likes them!" Charlotte said. Suddenly, the fiend started licking the two, getting black slobber all over the two's faces, dropping them gently to the ground.

"Today feels like I'm completing the weirdest bucket list ever." Ronnie Anne said.

However, the two had their attention on another beast coming towards them. This time, it had multiple eyes and mouths, and was a lot bigger than the one near them, leaping over the entire school, like a gigantic spaceship.

"Ooh, Vendetta's sent me another friend!" Charlotte asked.

"You mean Vendetta was behind all these monsters too?" Ronnie Anne asked, as lunging on top of the giant monster was the one and only ruler of Clamburg, Vendetta, giving an evil laugh. Immediately, all of RA's worries about her went away at the sight of her.

"She's…just a kid." Ronnie Anne asked.

"You stupid girl! You're about to breathe your final breath!" Vendetta said.

"Aw, how adorable!" Charlotte said. "How did you know I wanted my new friend to have a hundred eyes?"

Immediately, the frightening monster started to shrink.

"What?!" Vendetta said.

"Aw, and he shrinks too!" Charlotte said. "This is the best gift ever, next to my last gift!" The monster started shrinking again.

"What is happening?! This was supposed to be my most terrifying Fiend yet!" Vendetta barked.

"Thank you Charlotte! You really do love sending me adorable new friends!" Charlotte said, as the monster was now the size of a spider, which Charlotte picked up and hugged near her cheek. "Yippee! I love it!"

Vendetta was crawling on the ground screaming in anger again. "WHEN WILL THAT STUPID GIRL EVER GET SCARED FOR ONCE?!"

Eventually, the team gathered close to Vendetta.

"Look little girl, I don't want any trouble, but…GET HER!" Otis pointed, as half of the team charged at the little girl, trying to make a run for it. Eventually, Carl landed on Vendetta, and then, Otis, accidentally crushing the poor boy, and then Ben, Happy, Snap, Tak, and Bessie dog piled on the little girl. CJ then happily joined the top of the dogpile.

"Rudy, quick! Use your little chalk to draw handcuffs on her!" Otis said.

"You didn't need to ask." Rudy happily smirked, as Vendetta now had drawn handcuffs behind her.

"Your reign of tyranny is over, evil witch!" Otis said.

"HAMSTER! HAMSTER!" Vendetta called out.

"Go ahead! Keep crying to your pet hamster! What's he gonna do?" Otis laughed, until his chest was grabbed by Vendetta's giant orange hamster, Grudge, who was the cow's size, in back of him. "Uh oh!"

"Rudy, you gotta draw something!" Otis said.

"What? Now you're stealing my catchphrases now?" Snap asked.

Rudy immediately drew a bag of hamster chow. "Oh, giant hamster!" Rudy called. "I've got something more scrumptious than a cow's flesh!"

Grudge was won over by this, and ran to the bag.

"You stupid hamster!" Vendetta said. "You were supposed to save me from these imbeciles!"

At that moment, next to Tak, the two magical creatures appeared.

"Tak!" Flora called.

"Flora, Fauna! What are you two doing here?" Tak asked.

"Whoa, this place looks like a dump." Fauna said.

"Never mind that!" Flora said. "We came here to warn you about..."

"OOH! I didn't know cavemen had fairies!" Charlotte happily said. Fauna laughed at this remark, while Tak got annoyed again.

Meanwhile, Vendetta was still captured. "Ha! To think an entire city would be afraid of somene as small you!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yippee, we won!" Charlotte said. "Now I get to be the bad guy!"

"Say what?" Ronnie Anne said.

"We're playing cops and robbers!" Charlotte said. "That's what we always do as friends!"

It took a few seconds for RA to put together what this meant. "Friends? Charlotte, you do realize she tried to sick a monster on you, right?"

"Yeah, she gave me another friend!" Charlotte happily said, hugging the monster.

Ronnie Anne then turned to Vendetta. "What are you looking at?!" Vendetta roared.

"She knows that you're evil, right?" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Are you kidding?! That stupid girl will never understand, we are not friends!" Vendetta said, still in handcuffs. "When I get out of these handcuffs, all of you will be digested by my next fiend!"

"You know, you remind me so much of some alien ,my friends and I had to deal with." Ronnie Anne said. "Let's hope you two never meet."

"Aw, Vendetta! You know you should never give away surprises!" Charlotte responded.

"Charlotte, Vendetta is not…"

"Don't even say it! It's pointless!" Charlotte barked.

"So, we've finally found all seven members of whatever team those two guys wanted." Xero said. "Now we can finally carry on with their mission!"

Ronnie Anne used the recaller to buzz in Chief and Keswick. Keswick was dressed like a Hawaiian dancer, while Chief was on a chair.

"Aw man, I was about to win the Hula off!" Keswick said. "I mean, what can we AH-do for you, Ronnie Anne?"

"We've finally assembled that team you wanted. All seven guys." Ronnie Anne said, as Xero, Otis, Bessie, Tak, Snap, Blik and Charlotte lined up.

"Oh wow. We really did put together a team full of wimps!" Chief said.

"Wimps? Dude, we're a great team!" Otis said. "I mean everyone here's got a quirk!" Otis said. "I've got my coolness, and Cowman, Bessie's good at everything, Xero's a secret agent, Tak's got his PooPoo magic…"

"Juju!"

"Rudy's got Snap and the chalk, Charlotte's, um, Charlotte, and…what's your quirk again, Blik?"

"I'm rich!"

"Well, that's nice." Otis said. "Besides, we took down two villains already! One of them we have in custody!" Otis lifted up Vendetta. "Put me down, you stupid cow!"

"Very well, now you must carry off with your mission, which I remind you is…"

"OOH! Holograms!" Charlotte started poking the holograms with her two fingers happily.

"Please tell your friend to stop poking me. It's kinda annoying." Keswick said.

"Annoying is an understatement when describing her!" Vendetta responded.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt you two, but we got trouble ahead." Tak said.

"Well, we just got another nutball to deal with it, so thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Blik said.

"No, I mean someone is coming for..."

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"What in the world was that?!" Chief called out. Out of a portal, was the giant robot Skrawl was on, as him, the Shifter and Tlaloc were on it, with Skrawl giving an evil laugh.

"What's this? More evil people?" Vendetta happily said. "With an evil robot?!"

"Skrawl!" Rudy said.

"Tlaloc!" Tak called out.

"And they're with that Shapeshifter guy!" Otis said.

"Oh my gosh, it's an evil lima bean!" Chief said. "My mother was right all along!"

"Hello, heroes!" Skrawl said. "We're your new enemies now! All thanks to our new shapeshifter friend over here!" The Shifter gave an evil smile, still as his alien form, which made RA growl.

"We would've came sooner, but we had to get a little extra help." The Shifter said, smiling at Otis, who had his suspicious eyes at the Shifter.

"I'd say, and they have their own fiend too?!" Vendetta asked. "Let me join you guys!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Bessie said. "You're coming with us, you evil tyrant!"

"What?! Bessie, are you forgetting that she tried to kill us?" Ronnie Anne said.

"We must not let her join the rest of those band of hooligans. That, and Charlotte happily asked if she could come with us!" Bessie said.

"YIPPEE!" Charlotte called out.

"Hamster! Save me!" Vendetta called out, as Grudge was ready to attack.

"Carry her to the ship, and I'll give you more hamster chow!" Rudy said. Grudge obeyed to this, and carried the handcuffed Vendetta to the ship. "YOU STUPID HAMSTER!" she screamed.

"That a boy!" Snap happily said, following everyone in the ship.

Though Happy accidentally butted into Blik.

"Geez, watch where you're going, ya dumb mutt!" Blik said.

"RUFF RUFF ROAR!" Happy said.

"Make that a month, mister!" Bessie said, which annoyed Happy again. The ship's door closed, as the ship was carrying off.

"Those fools are leaving!" Tlaloc said.

"We can clearly see that, moron." the Shifter said. "After them!"

"Come on, baby! Show us what you can do!" Skrawl turned on the jets, though they fell to the ground.

"Master Skrawl, I was in the middle of replacing the jets!" Craniac said.

"CRANIAACCC!" Skrawl screamed.

"Forget your robot!" the Shifter said, as morphed into a giant flying worm-dragon like creature. "Hop on my back!" Skrawl and Tlaloc proceeded with this.

Back on the ship, Penny quickly started programming the ship again.

"You can't keep me here, you fools!" Vendetta said.

"Oh yes we can, our little Elphaba!" Bessie said. "And to verify this.." Bessie responded by erasing her handcuffs and drawing it again, only with one difference...

"We're handcuffed together, like two jailmates! YIPPEE!" Charlotte said. "Thanks Bessie!" Vendetta gave a big wicked scream at this.

"Now heading back to our own universe!" she said, until the worm creature jumped in front of the ship, screaming at them.

"YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS UNIVERSE!" the Shifter screamed, as Blik immediately ran to the controls, punching the recaller. "Get us out of here!" Blik screamed, as the ship hit the worm, sending the two to another universe.

As the ship and the Shifter left, one citizen came out of bush.

"Oh my gosh. She's gone. SHE'S ACTUALLY GONE! THE EVIL WITCH IS GONE!" a citizen cheered, as everyone in the town cheered, and began having a celebration, as if the Wicked Witch was finally slayed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...with some cameos.**

 **Now that the team is united, I can finally write more character moments.**


	19. Chapter 11 II: The Multi-Verse II

In the middle of hyperspace, or wherever in the multiverse the two fighting groups were headed, the ship was still pushing the worm ahead. Quickly, the Shifter morphed into an octopus, quickly grabbing the two villains, as he let go of the ship. He then transformed into the flying worm again, with the villains back on his back, as he was now following the ship.

"He's on our tail, Penny!" Rudy said.

"Can't you put on a turbo boost or something?!" Snap asked.

"I'm going at the precise speed!" Penny responded. Then, Tlaloc started attacking the ship with his blasts, hitting it, and sending some of the toons flying off their chairs, though CJ was still on his seat, because of one thing. "My seatbelt's on!" he said.

"Forget this!" Otis said, as he ran to the pilots seat. "Step aside, Penny! Let an old pro pilot show you how to fly a ship!"

"Do you even know how to fly a spaceship?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course I do! I was a phenomenal crop duster pilot back in my world!" Otis boasted.

"But this ship's controls are more complex than a crop dust…!"

"HOT DOGGIN IT!" Otis screamed.

"Aw Cheeses." Pip said, as he turned the steering wheel down, sending the entire ship plunging down below the villains. Everyone started screaming, as they were either hitting the ship's roof, or hanging on to a chair, flying through the big free fall. Otis took a sharp left turn, spinning the ship around, and sending everyone flying inside. Though Charlotte was cheering through the whole thing, still handcuffed to Vendetta. "WHEEE!" she said, as she kept flying. "It's like a simulator ride at a theme park!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID GIRL!" Vendetta screamed, as everyone kept flying. The Shifter still followed the spinning ship, as Otis finally stopped the spinning, as everyone fell to the ground. Ben felt completely nauseated by the whole thing, and vomited somewhere really bad.

"AHHHH!" Carlota screamed.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Hold it, I'll get us out of here!" Otis said, as the Shifter was now lunging at the ship, with Otis seeing through one of the side mirrors. "PUNCHING IT!" Otis said, slamming his hoof on the recaller.

"Wait, you forgot to program the…" Before Penny could finish again, the ship and the recaller were transported to another universe, where the chase continued….

….

In another universe, the two flying things against each other, flew past Japan, where the whole place was styled like an anime. As the ship flew past multiple bystanders walking, inside one of the buildings, an American with a cartoony look, two girls, a blue haired man, a purple Pikachu like creature, a white haired man, and a monkey-resembling man with glasses were eating takeout.

"Did anyone just see that spaceship and flying worm?" Mikey asked.

"No, you will not be excused Mikey!" Ozu said.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Yes Man said.

…..

The chase continued on in yet another universe, as the two flew past a rooftop, of a small orange mechanical man eating a giant plate of bacon with a purple monster with a top hat.

"That was probably the weirdest thing I've seen all week." Robot said.

"I think that was a sign!" Monster responded, as his eyes lit up.

"Oh, don't start with your life changing experiences bogus!" Robot responded.

….

In the next universe, a family of four was inside a jet.

"Ah! Nothing beats an evil-free family vacation in outer space!" Mr. X said, as his eyes-twitched from the resistance to fight crime.

"You know, it's not too late to go to Hawaii!" Tuesday X said.

"We already told you, Tuesday! Our vacation spot is on the moon, and our secret base...I MEAN, cabin is already booked!"

"Dad, you didn't choose this spot just to watch out for Glowface, did you?" Tuesday asked.

"No, I didn't! I um...Let's just go to Hawaii, like a "normal" family would!" Mr. X growled at this, as he turned the car around.

At that moment, the other spaceship passed the jet, with the heroes inside the ship screaming, while Otis kept cheering random words. This shocked the entire family, except the son Truman, who was amazed by what he just saw. "Cool!" Truman said.

"After this fight, Hawaii it is!" Mr. X said. "COME HERE, SPACE SCUM!" Mr. X floored the jet towards the chase. But stopped, as he flew past the flying Shifter. Both of them then disappeared into the next dimension. Mr. X was absolutely freaked out at the sight of the thing.

"Well, that took care of it." Mr. X said, trying to hold back tears from not being able to do this fight. "I'm gonna need a lot of yogurt to drain my disappointment." he said silently to himself.

"Say, the driver of that spaceship sounded awfully like Glowface." Mrs. X said.

"He also looked like a cow!" Truman said.

…..

After that chase, the two flyers were chasing each other through the multi-verse again, as Otis was still taking sharp turns.

"Otis, give it a rest!" Pip said. "You drive like someone who's not a boy, and someone who never got their tv show green lit because they were a…um, what is the word I'm looking for?"

"A girl?" Xero responded, rolling her eyes again.

"Yeah, a girl!" Pip said.

"Guys, trust me! I can lose these guys!" Otis responded, as they ended up in another universe. However, this one was completely eerie. The team were completely shocked to see where they were. It was a future dystopian world, with large dark blue-ish buildings, a grey dark sky, and gigantic robots everywhere.

"My, my. This place looks exactly like the city in my dreams!" Skrawl said, as he fell in love. However, this was interrupted, as one of the giant robots, with familiar looking orange hair shot the Shifter. INTRUDER DETECTED. MUST ANNIHILATE TWERP." It said with a large booming voice.

"I'll rid of whoever this giant beast is!" Tlaloc said.

"No, I got this." Shifter said, as he blasted himself through the chest of the robot, like a train going through a tunnel. The robot immediately fell to the ground.

"Now if only I can do that to the real thing." The Shifter said, after spitting out the metal pieces in his mouth.

As the gigantic robots tried to shoot at the spaceship, Otis was now taking sharper turns, trying his dear best to avoid every obstacle. At that moment, giant black flying robots were unleashed to follow the ship. Before any of them could latch on, the Shifter crashed through every single one of them, destroying them in the process. "THOSE WEAKLINGS ARE MINE." The Shifter growled.

Otis then flew over a gigantic building, then took a very large dip down, with all the toons still hanging on to their dear life. Otis then took another sharp turn up, avoiding the ground, which had children in chains, guarded by robots. The children ducked down from the ship. Yet, it was not over yet, as Otis screamed as he avoided a passing monorail bridge with many lights, which Tlaloc blew up to make space. Skrawl cheered at this. Otis flew up again, but then avoided a giant blimp in the sky.

"OH COME ON!" Otis said, taking another sharp turn down, with the Shifter passing the blimp. He did go back just to pop it like a balloon, with it's tail.

"I definitely like your style, shapeshifter!" Skrawl praised.

"Where are we?!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Um, Ronnie? Isn't that the sitter?" Bobby asked. RA was shocked to see the next thing in the windshield, as Otis flew past a giant billboard, which had the face of Vicky giving an evil grin. Yet, this wasn't the same Vicky, as half of her face on the billboard, was mechanical (silver with a red light for an eye).

"A robot babysitter?" Otis asked. "That's so COOL!...The concept at least!"

"This can't be real." Ronnie Anne responded. As the ship went past the billboard, the Shifter, looking angry, completely obliterated the billboard.

"Wait, that was the babysitter?!" Xero said. "The one who turned your world into a wasteland?"

"Huh, I like the sound of this babysitter!" Vendetta said. "Maybe we can drink tea sometime!"

"YIPPEE! A tea party!" Charlotte said.

"NOT WITH YOU!" Vendetta responded. However, the ship was blasted again by Tlaloc, as the Shifter was still following them.

"We're not losing them, Otis!" Tak said.

"Any other ideas, captain?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"This only leaves us with one option! TURBO BOOST!" Otis slammed his hoof on a button.

"Oh boy." Ronnie Anne said, as the boost sent every single of the toons flying towards the back of the ship. The ship finally went away from the Shifter, who growled at this. Goddard hit Blik in the chest, which made Happy die laughing. He was then crushed by Grunge. "Serves you right!" Blik boasted. Otis' mouth was being forced open by the wind, as the ship was going at a very fast speed.

"Let's save this agent!" Otis said, punching the recaller again, as the ship went to another universe.

 **Next time, we get another addition to the animals will join...but first I'm gonna have to watch more of the show.**


	20. Chapter 12 (REMAKE): Ben

**NEW UPDATED CHAPTER.**

The blue ship was now zooming past an entire field of flowers. For Otis, he was still having a blast flying the ship, while everyone looked like they were about to meet death. "Time to land this baby!" Otis said, doing a loop with the plane. Otis calmly landed the ship on the ground, landing in a plain field. As Otis softly landed the ship, everyone in the back was completely wiped out, falling from the wall to the ground.

"YIPPEE! That was fun!" Charlotte said, hopping out of the car.

"You stupid cow! You drive like an old lady!" Vendetta said.

"Did we enter a wormhole? It feels like we've been in there for two months!" Xero said.

"I swear, I saw my five-year old life flash before my eyes." Mr. Blik said.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing we don't have this kind of magic in Pupununu." Tak said.

"Hey guys! We're back in Chalkzone!" Rudy said.

"Chalkzone?" Vendetta's eyes widened as she realized where she was. Butterflies were everywhere, along with dancing flowers. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE! AHHH!"

"Ooh, is this Heaven?" Charlotte asked.

"Okay, from now on, you're not allowed to drive this ship!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Relax, Ronnie." Otis responded, as the ship touched the ground. "Everyone is in one piece! Even the ship is in perfect condition!"

BAM! The left wing fell to the ground. "A little glue oughta do the trick." Otis responded. BAM! The right wing fell off. "A lot of glue then." SLAM! All of the walls came crumbling down. "Well, this is one unsafe ship!" Otis bluffed.

"It was constructed with chalk!" Rudy said.

"Huh, should've drew better nails." Otis responded.

"That's it! I'm about to…!" Penny grabbed Snap, trying to stop him from tackling Otis.

"Let's not make this conflict worse than it needs to be!" Penny said.

Everyone stepped outside, as the ship was completely obliterated.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Mr. Blik said.

"Actually, it's all good." Rudy said. "I can just re-draw the ship with my chalk."

"Now it's mine!" Skrawl said with an evil laugh. Penny called out Rudy's name, as Snap looked like he was ready to attack. villains were now on a moving platform, constructed by Craniac, with Tlaloc and the Shifter on it.

Tak fired at the villains, but Tlaloc dodged it with one of his hand shields, then wrapped the gang up in a ball.

"OOH! We're in a ball!" Charlotte said, running on it like a hamster.

"Now, to destroy you all!" Tlaloc said, as he was about to crush the beam.

"Save your energy, Tlaloc!" the Shifter said, back in his alien with tentacles form. "I'll rid them all myself." Suddenly, the Shifter grabbed Ronnie Anne, as CJ called her name.

"And you'll be my first little appetizer!" The creature lifted her towards his mouth.

"You put my little sister down right down, you freaky squid!" Bobby said.

"Actually, you gave me a better idea." The Shifter dropped RA and grabbed all of her family. "What's worse than losing one family member? LOSING ALL OF YOUR FAMILY!" RA was prepared to attack the Shifter, until a ship caught it's Shifter's attention, with the sound of it's funky horn.

"Oh Shifty!" Snaptrap said with a girly voice. "We've come back for you!"

"Not these fools again!" Tlaloc said.

"And for those TUFF opponents as well!" Birdbrain said.

"Ha! You can't catch us! We're, UH, holograms!" Keswick said, as the two holograms were outside of the bubble.

"And I've constructed just the right solution for that!" Birdbrain pressed a button, releasing a holographic rope.

"A holographic rope?! How stupid is…" Suddenly, both Chief and Keswick were pulled on the rope.

"Why do you morons KEEP COMING BACK?!" the Shifter roared.

"Because, you are the most magnificent shapeshifting ally we've ever had!" Birdbrain said.

"We even created our own little base for you!" Snaptrap said. "Come on, we'll show you!" Snaptrap pulled the other ship into another universe, as all of the villains started screaming. The Shifter lost his grip on Ronnie Anne and Tlaloc lost his grip on the heroes, dropping the both of them to the ground. "NOOO! YOU MORONS!" the Shifter shouted. Penny called Rudy's name again, as he was dragged with the villains into the universe, along with RA's family, who screamed all the way.

"GUYS!" Ronnie Anne said, as she was now in complete shock.

"It's fine! At least we still got that recaller thing! It's in the ship, safe and sound!" Otis said. However, the ship then burst into flames. Ronnie Anne's eyes dropped at this.

"Dude, learn not to open your mouth." Pip said.

"We can't draw a portal back to our reality!" Penny said. "For if we do, the Chalkzone will be frozen!"

"This is just perfect! I'm lost in the woods with a bunch of loons!" Mr. Blik said. "At least I still got my…WHA?!" Blik checked the dollar bills. Snap was on every single one of them. "THERE AIN'T ANY PRESIDENTS ON THIS! You all swindled me! I demand my real money right now!"

"Listen Felix! Those baddies just stole my drawer! You think we could give two rats about your money?" Snap barked at Blik.

"I don't care who stole who! I want my money!" Blik said, as Happy started barking at Blik.

"Oh, don't you start, you stupid mutt!" Blik said, as Happy barked at him.

"Heartless? At least I wouldn't have half of an ear like you!" Blik roasted, as Happy growled again, continuing the fight.

"Guys, can you calm down? We're supposed to be allies here!" Xero said.

"You stay out of this, you 60's reject!" Mr. Blik responded.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Xero said.

"Don't let the stubborn cat get to your head, Agent Xero." Mole said, annoyed by the whole thing.

"What? Look at those clothes! You stickout more than the cookie lady and that kid's big sister!" Blik said, pointing to RA.

"You're crossing the line now cat!" Tak said.

"Oh, cry me a river, Tarzan boy!" Blik responded.

The arguing kept continuing for the gang, as Xero argued with Blik, while Blik argued with the rest of the toons. Meanwhile, Charlotte happily joined into the arguing, though all she was saying was "Blah blah blah, I'm arguing!". Vendetta screamed in agony from the dancing flowers, while Grunge plugged his ears with leaves. As this was going on, Ronnie Anne stood still shocked by the ship wreck.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne, shouldn't you do something about these guys, since you're the leader and all?" Otis asked. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne looked up at Otis, with her mouth giving a broken smile, and her pupils shrunk, and her face started to shake, as if she was about to breathe fire.

"I think we should back away now." Pip said, jumping off of Otis' shoulder. Ronnie Anne then turned to the toons.

"SHUT UP!" Ronnie Anne screamed, howling through the woods. Everyone heard the large scream, causing the flowers to scram.

"Are you alright?" Pip asked.

"Alright? Alright?! I am not alright! Nothing is alright!" Ronnie Anne shrieked, as her face was red. "I just lost my family! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!"

"Come on, Ronnie!" Snap said. "We had nothing to do with this! It was the cows fault!"

"I don't care! I can't believe I'm stranded here, all because two idiots wanted a free dinner!" She kicked a piece of the ship. "I never wanted to do any of this! I just wanted to find my friend!" Ronnie Anne said, and started heading towards the toons.

"You! You are incredibly annoying, and you don't know when to shut up!" Ronnie Anne said pointing to Bessie, who didn't even pay attention to Ronnie Anne, still looking down and going "Mmm Hmm".

"You! You are the most obnoxious, self-centered cat I've ever met!" Ronnie Anne said, pointing to Mr. Blik.

"Eh, " Blik said.

"I'd rather lick my school's bathroom floor than be with a complete fake like you! I can't believe anybody would want to be near you, even those brothers of yours."

This completely got Blik's attention. "Listen , you goon! Don't ever drag my brothers into this again!"

"Yippee! Do me next!" Charlotte said.

"And would you stop acting like this happy little freak?!" Ronnie Anne asked. "Nothing is alright here, your friend was never your friend! She hates you, and wants to kill you! And I'd do the same thing if I'd have to put up with a freak like you!"

Charlotte was quiet. "Now it's my turn: I like your sweater!"

"UGH! Will you ever get that through your head?!"

"No she won't!" Vendetta said.

"Shut up." Ronnie Anne responded.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO…"

"I said, shut up!" Ronnie Anne responded. Vendetta quickly rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

"And you…." She pointed to Xero, Tak, Penny and Snap.

"What did we do?" Tak asked, looking annoyed.

Ronnie Anne couldn't think of anything. "I don't care about any of you!"

"Come on, Ronnie, take a chill pill!" Otis said, pulling out a packet of "Chill Pills". "As seen on television advertised by Bigfoot!"

"And you…" Ronnie Anne turned to Otis. "You are the worst out of all of them!"

"What?! How am I worse than any of these guys?!" Otis asked.

"You are the most stupid, thoughtless, farm animal I've ever met! It's all your fault we're in this mess!"

"Hey, I saved all of your lives didn't I?! At least thank me for that!" Otis said.

"And you'll never get it! You think you're some cool hero, but all you are is a complete moron, who thinks this is all some game!"

"Oh no! I will not stand for this! All I'm doing is trying to have some fun, especially from all these bad guys! Maybe you should learn to have a little more fun!" Otis responded.

"Fun? You think losing your family is fun?! You think dealing with having all of your parents frozen is fun?! You think dealing with your world being taken over by some crazy lunatic babysitter is FUN?!"

"Okay…that's a lot of stress for you." Otis responded.

"UGH! When will you get it through that thick skull of yours? My world has been taken over by a sociopath, and I can't go back, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! CAN YOU JUST GROW UP FOR ONE SECOND?!"

At that moment, Otis was about to respond, basically telling off Ronnie Anne. Until something played in his mind….

"Otis, you're gonna have to grow up one day. You'll never be happy if you spend all that time goofing off."

Those words played in Otis' mind. He didn't feel angry at Ronnie Anne anymore. Instead, he felt completely sad.

"You're right." Otis said. "It really is my fault." He turned around, walking towards a log. Ronnie Anne's angry face disappeared, as she started to feel sorry for the cow. Pip walked towards Otis, trying to comfort him, while Ronnie Anne looked at the drawn ground. At that moment, RA began to feel bad, as all the toons, besides Bessie, Charlotte, and a scared Vendetta, looked completely angry at her. She then looked back at Otis. "Here goes nothing." RA walked to Otis.

"Hey, um…" Ronnie Anne didn't know what to say.

"Dude, give my friend some space." Pip angrily said. "Haven't you said enough?"

"No, it's cool Pip. Let her sit here." Otis said, not turning his head.

Ronnie Anne sat next to Otis.

"Look, I'm sorry I said those things about…"

"No, I deserved it. I just wanted to be the cool hero guy. I know how bad you got it."

"Do you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No. But at least you got parents!" Otis said. "Meanwhile, for me...nothing."

"Whoa." Ronnie Anne said. The other toons slowly walked closer to the log of toons to hear the conversation.

"I never wanted to tell you guys, since I didn't want to look like this big wuss." Otis said. "But now, I guess you know. Look, I had a dad. He was the leader of my barn before me. He wanted me to be the next big leader, the man of the barn, but I didn't want to listen to him! I didn't want to be some dumb and boring leader who couldn't have fun! But then one night, these coyotes came and tried to loot the hen house. My dad saved those guys, but those coyotes…they took him." Ronnie Anne was absolutely shocked by this. "You mean...?"

"I remember how I held him during his last seconds of life. How he tried to tell me something, and I will never find out what it was."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Ronnie Anne responded. "That's gotta stink."

"That wasn't the end of it. I remember meeting this nice, pretty hot cow lady, Daisy. We had a son together. We named him Ben. Then the both of them kinda got separated. Ever since then, I didn't know what I was doing. All I had left were the guys back at the barn, and I didn't want the barn to become a sad shack. That's when I started to become this rad-fun loving dude. But even with that…I know I let my father down."

"Don't say stupid stuff like that." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm sure your father, wherever he is, still loves you."

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter. I'm still just some immature, dumb cow." Otis said.

Ronnie Anne stopped being sad. "You are not a dumb cow. In fact, you're the bravest cow I've ever met! At least you're not the one who's been acting like a total jerk."

"And you know what? I lost my dad, and I couldn't do anything about it, but that doesn't mean you should lose your family." Otis said. As Ronnie Anne smiled at this, the two heard sniffling in the back. As they turned around, almost EVERYONE was crying at this.

"Dudes, ever heard of privacy?!" Ronnie Anne complained.

Tak tried to wipe his small tears with his staff. Though even Blik tried to hold back his tears. "Be a man, Blik. Be a man!" he tried to tell himself. "Oh, I miss my brothers!" Somehow, he was bawling on Happy's stomach. Instead of being annoyed, he decided to just wrap his arms around him, still feeling a bit awkward at this.

"That's really sad." Charlotte said, as next to her, Vendetta was in the fetal position. "Makes me miss my parents."

"Yours too?" Xero asked.

"Ooh, are yours living on a space station on the moon too?" Charlotte happily asked. "I hope mine can give me another visit one day!"

Immediately, everybody knew what this meant, and started to tear up harder.

"That's the same thing my mom told me with what happened to my first pet!" Penny said, starting to cry.

"You know! Maybe I will tell…"

"No! We've had enough emotional trauma for one night, greeny!" Snap said.

"You know what?" Ronnie Anne asked. "This might be one of the worst days of my life. But right now, maybe you guys are all I have left."

"We'll rescue your family, Ronnie Anne!" Xero said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop Tlaloc!" Tak said.

"It's like an adventure!" Charlotte said.

"I'm not letting Skrawl destroy my home and Rudy!" Snap said.

"Meh, I got nothing else to lose anyways, let's do this stupid thing." Mr. Blik said.

Now, Bessie started crying near Otis. "This was such a beautiful moment!" Bessie said, trying to hold back tears. "By the way…" Bessie still had tears in her eyes, and handed something to Ronnie Anne. "Here's your recaller!"

"Um…what?"

"I repaired the recaller for you. All approximately during your big outburst at the group."

"You mean, I just yelled at these guys for nothing?!" Ronnie Anne

"I wouldn't exactly say nothing!" Bessie said. "For, if we wouldn't have said anything, you wouldn't have released your boiled up anger at us, and our fellow cow Otis would've never released his sealed off emotions! Therefore, this needed to happen for us to resolve these emotions, and to fully get the team closer!"

Ronnie Anne was confused at this. "But YAY, now we're officially friends!" Bessie said.

"Wait what the heck is a buffet?"

Otis whispers in his ear.

"What? I was brought here for THAT?!"

"Welcome to the club kid." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Uh, hello." Portia said. Immediately, all the heroes turned their heads to see who it was.

"Hello!" Charlotte said. As she said this, Vendetta picked a piece of grass on the ground, and started to put it inside the keyhole of the handcuff.

"You two!" Ben shouted, as Happy growled.

"Like, can you guys not?" Portia said.

"Portia and Gwen? What are you two doing here?" Bessie asked.

"We like, wanna join your stupid clique, since those evil guys like, kicked us out."

"Wait, you guys worked with the villains?!" Xero asked.

"One, we're not a clique, and two, why should we let you two join?" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Yeah, how do we know you two won't sell us out?!" Tak asked.

"We don't care about those lame-os!" Gwen said. "We just wanted to embarrass Higginbottom!"

"We're not listening to anything you two hooligans say!" Snap said.

"You're just going to betray us and offer us to those villains!" Otis said. "We know every trick in the villains handbook!" Pig then held the book up. "Now on sale for $29.99!" Pig said.

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP COMING FROM?!" Otis screamed.

"Look, we don't want to do any of that stupid stuff!" Portia said. "Let us join your stupid team!"

"Give us one good reason why." Ronnie Anne said.

"Girl, we think these villains and their whole destroy the world thing is messed up anyways!" Gwen said. "Besides, I got brothers and sistahs' out there!"

"And my mommy is frozen!" Portia said, starting to tear up. "And if I stood one more minute near that fat and disgusting boy, I was going to literally jump into the shark tank! Though I don't jump."

"Fine, you can help us. But if you two do anything funny, you'll going to end up just like…" RA turned to Charlotte. Vendetta was out of the handcuffs. "Where did that loon go?!" Snap asked.

"Hold it, where's Penny?" Bessie asked the girls. "The other one of course!"

Suddenly, the sound of giant robot feet was heard, as it was Penny inside a giant mechanical suit.

"Must destroy enemies." Penny said, sounding as monotone as a robot.

"Like Penny, get out of that ugly thing." Portia said. "We're not enemies with these losers anymore."

"Okay." She jumped out of the machine, and walked towards Bessie. "Hi Bessie." She happily said.

"She your friend or something?" RA asked.

"Oh, she does this every other week." Bessie said.

"And you're ok with that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah." Bessie responded, and RA brushed it off.

"So, what do we do now, leader?" Otis asked.

"What else? We're gonna crush us some bad guys!" Ronnie Anne said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 13: Vendetta Goes To H-E-L-L

**Alright, so while I've been trying to finish my unfinished stories the rest of the year, I've really had trouble trying to finish SKs. It's just not that interesting to me anymore, or at least when it comes to rebooting a story I thought I was done with. So I decided to make things simpler, and finish this story, in where all I have to do is the climax. Afterwards, it's either SKs, or Slime Attack (Though I'm still waiting for those Sam and Benny episodes coming to TLH). Or if I'm that impatient, Rejects II. So here, onwards with the rest of Rejects.**

 **And DW, NO REBOOTS for this one. It won't be updated to include Sid Chang, for this is before Season 4.**

Vendetta ended up in the Candy Cane Forest, as her eyes were wide open with bags, as she breathed out of fear. Her mind was filled with nothing but anxiety and panic, all because of the singing flowers and her surroundings. She leaned her hand on a giant candy cane stalk, but then screamed in anger. "I hate candy canes!" she shouted to herself. She continued to walk through the candy cane forest, hoping to find a way out. However, the more candy canes she passed, the faster she walked and the more afraid she became. "MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed, as she ran out of the forest. "HAMSTER, HELP NOW!" Vendetta screamed. "HAMSTER!" Suddenly, chocolate bunnies began to happily jump towards Vendetta, with one giving her a kiss. Vendetta's eyes widened at this, and she screamed. She jumped on a square brown canoe and grabbed the paddle on it, which was a giant turkey leg to paddle through the small canal. She then noticed what her paddle was, and dropped it. "I hate chicken too!" she complained. But then, she began to notice her feet feeling weird. She lifted her right foot up and began to smell the brown substance. She shuddered at the smell. "More chocolate?!" Vendetta then jumped off the chocolate boat. She floated down to the very bottom of the canal, with her arms crossed. As many colorful fish passed her by, a shark floated next to her. "A shark!" Vendetta said. "Now this I can live with!" But then, the shark kissed her with his big red lips.

"AHHHHHH!" Vendetta jumped to the very top of the body of water, as the shark tried smooching her. Vendetta got back on the chocolate boat, much to her dismay, and started pedaling away from the shark. She then landed on water, where she was cowering in fear. However, as she got up and turned around, she noticed she was in the crowded downtown area of Chalkzone, except they were all singing.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" they all sung.

"GAH! WHY ARE ALL YOU STUPID DRAWINGS SINGING?!" Vendetta screamed, as she covered her ears. A giant foot then appeared next to Vendetta, and then picked her up.

"It's national singing day, little girl!" Biclops said, singing to the music as well. His voice created wind that pushed Vendetta off of the Biclops hand. She then landed into a clown car, which inside of it was a gigantic mini circus that many spectators were watching. As Vendetta was caught by two trapeze performers, she spun through the air, and landed on a purple elephant, who happily caught the girl and put her on the ground. In her mind, Vendetta felt like she wanted to jump off a cliff or eat a salad of vegetables. "HAMSTER!" Vendetta screamed. Suddenly, a clown appeared and threw a pie in her face, which got in her mouth. "PIE?! It's not even my favorite flavor!" Vendetta ran out of the circus, through the exit door, which on the outside, was the back right car door. She ran out screaming, as the civilians continued to sing. "IT'S LIKE I DIED I WENT TO THE HEAVENS!" Vendetta screamed. As she ran through the streets, many sentient cars had to push their brakes. "Hey, watch where you're going, little girl!" the car shouted.

Vendetta headed towards the back exit of one building. She was panting heavily from the whole rush outside. "Finally! I'm away from that stupid music!" Vendetta said. Little did she know that she walked inside a set. Of the Fireplug Ballet.

Vendetta screamed at this, as she tried to run back outside. However, the music was still going on, as music notes began to come inside the building. Vendetta immediately slammed the door, crushing one of the music notes, whose eyes popped out like a balloon as it tried to get back outside. Vendetta ran towards the ballet, as the hydrants grabbed her, started to crush her, and then started spinning her around. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she was screaming, as she continued hitting the hydrant. Then, she was crushed by a pink hydrant, as a huge pile formed over her. Then, she was thrown up the very top of the pile, with a pink tutu. She noticed the tutu, then screamed again. She jumped off the pile and ran out of the building, while trying to get the tutu off of her. "GET THIS STUPID UGLY THING OFF OF ME!" Vendetta screamed. However, as she ran out of the building, the singing went on. She was surrounded by the hundreds of drawings of animals, cars, toys, even sentient food continuing. She tried to block the singing by covering her ears, but it was still no use. Vendetta knew that she has never experienced fear to this levels before. To her, it was almost as if some big figure in the sky was punishing her for all of the torment she has put on Clamsberg. It was almost karma. Nah, she thought to herself, that is stupid! She ran out of the area, and entered the desert factory.

"Ah, a new employee!" the head stick figure chef said, as he gave Vendetta a chef hat. "Here! Get cracking!" he put the little girl near the furnaces, as she was still shaking in fear. But then, Vendetta spotted a gigantic machine in front of her. On top, some of the chefs poured different ingredients of frosting and sugar, and on the bottom came out a giant cake with a diaper on the bottom of it, which also came to life. The cake was packaged inside a giant white box, with a tag reading "For Mr. and Mrs. Cake.".

"What's next on our orders?" the head chef asked.

"A hundred cookies for the dark forests cemetery!" another chef said.

"Get the ingredients ready!" a chef said. Another chef came in, carrying a jar of venom, spiders, and cinnamon. A lightbulb then appeared on Vendetta's head, which she grabbed, with a wicked smile on her face, as she rubbed her hands together. Vendetta threw her hat to the ground, and grabbed the ingredients, while climbing a large ladder held by the side of the machine. "They like to sing huh?" Vendetta said, as she poured the ingredients, and started mixing the mix with a giant wooden spoon. "Then I'll make sure they will never sing, AGAIN!" Vendetta took out a bottle from her pocket, and poured one very black drop with an evil face inside it. The machine began to go haywire, as all the chefs saw this, and started to freak out.

"You're fired!" the head chef said. But then, a black tentacle came out of the machine, making the chef's eyes widen. "ORDER UP!" Vendetta shouted, as she gave an evil laugh.

 **Well, next chapter after a YEAR of waiting, the climax finally begins.**


End file.
